A Taiyoukai's Reason for Hostility
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: After a chance meeting with Sesshomaru's mother the gang find themselves questioning everything they knew-or thought they knew-about him. What had caused the demon to become such a ruthless killer, what made him hate Inuyasha? possible yaoi please r
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: RAPE, BLOOD, CHILD ABUSE, SWEARING POSSIBLE YAOI

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS THOUGH I SINCEREILY WISHED I DID.

Chapter 1

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Whining like the abused dog he was Inuyasha lay cradled in the crater Kagome had decided to make him create. Shippo watched with an exaggerated look on his face as the clawed hand protruding out from the top of the hole twitched periodically.

Really, you'd think the hanyou would have learned by now.

Standing on wobbly legs Inuyasha glowered at the priestess, his ears pressed back until they practically disappeared in his long white mane. "Now what the hell was that for?!"

Rolling her eyes Sango walked past the enraged, dirt covered hybrid alongside Kagome Kirara nestled within her master's arms, small nose twitching as big eyes stared with sympathy and amusement at the half dog demon. Miroku glanced at the women's backs before walking side by side with his brooding friend.

"Come now Inuyasha, you should know by now not to talk rudely to a woman when they hit their time of the month. Kagome has just started her period so of course she's going to be even harsher than average."

Wrinkling his nose the half breed jumped over a fallen tree and ducked his head under a large branch. "Yeah? Well how the hell am I supposed to know when she hits her fucking fertility time?!"

The red headed fox demon (by the way has anyone noticed that in both Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha the fox demon's are red heads? Shippo and Kurama are both red heads – I don't know I just wanted to point that out.) shook his head from his place on the monk's shoulders. "You have a nose Inuyasha why don't you actually use it for once? Hell, my sense of smell is nowhere near as strong as yours and yet I can still smell the pheromones coming off of her. Koga apparently does to because he's never around when she goes into heat."

Growling the dog demon couldn't find anything to say against that. "Keh."

The group had been walking across a large forest that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere following Kagome's awareness of the Shikon Jewel Shard that she had sensed some miles away. So far they have faced barely any demons and unfortunately there has been no sign of Naraku or any of his off springs so they hadn't had a good chance of attaining his jewels.

Finally though the trees were beginning to let up, allowing the wondrous view of a large clearing filled with nothing but grass and hills. As the group continued to walk at their own pace small animals like mice and snakes scurried by, intent on getting back to their homes before sundown, which, by the looks of the slightly darkened sky seemed only a few hours off.

A slight breeze was fluttering downwind bringing along scents upon scents, however none very significant when suddenly Inuyasha froze.

"Inuyasha?"

At Miroku and Shippo's combined questioning voices the girls stopped to turn and look at the hybrid.

Inuyasha paid them no mind as he looked up at the sky partially obscured by white clouds, his nose twitching as he inhaled one particular smell.

Kagome walked forward, her dark eyes concerned. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Golden eyes narrowed before he answered so softly that the others had to crowd around him. "Up in the sky…some dog is coming our way."

The group immediately tensed, the girl from the future forgetting about her period as she took out her bow. Kirara hissed before jumping out of the demon slayers arms only to combust in an explosion of flames that made way for the larger fire cat. Taking out her hiraikotse Sango prepared for battle alongside her demon and the monk who was grabbing a hold of his staff in a more battle ready position.

"Inuyasha, do you know this demon?" Miroku paused, his dark eyes glancing over the cloud covered sky. "It's not Sesshomaru is it?"

Narrowing his eyes the hanyou mumbled as he took a step forward, "No. It's not him demo…it smells…related to him."

"Related…?"

Shippo jumped when one of the clouds shifted and moved, seeming to expand and grow, being stretched to the point of breaking when something larger, whiter and much more solid suddenly came from it. A howl permitted the air, the dog's voice slightly high and feminine 

before, even from their mile apart difference, they saw the large head turn and the beast abruptly moved in their direction.

"Get ready!"

A yellow flash of light burst into the world as the metallic sound of a sword swiping across its sheath creaked into their ear drums as Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga. Kagome's bow was pulled taught even as she was pushed behind the others, each one of them poising to strike.

There was a loud and powerful gush of wind as the beast landed in front of them and the group halted in their attack after they took a few quick steps back.

The dog was definitely a female for the build was sight and feminine, barely any muscle tone underneath the snow white fur, her long legs making her hundreds of sizes larger than they, her paws as big as the raging neko. Her ears were long, the ends of the extensions reaching down to her knees giving her the slight appearance of a rabbit, her tale soft and fluffy. Tuffs of fur jutted out from her four ankles as well as forming a sort of cape like look around her shoulders that flowed like water in the breeze. Long and no doubt deadly pale claws scraped the ground below, the earth easily giving way under her as her pink nose twitched and inhaled each of their individual scents.

Power on an infinite level leaked from her form, making the group stagger some and deadly hostility shone from those blood red eyes with blue slits for pupils.

But despite the strength and homicidal tendencies they were sensing from her something far worse popped into their minds creating a growing apprehension in their guts.

Purple stripes lined her cheeks, one on each and both of them sporting a squiggly lined formation and sitting on her forehead was a dark blue crescent moon.

Just like Sesshomaru's.

Another gust of wind blew at them before they had to close their eyes to decrease their chances of blinding as she cut off the transformation and a large red tornado surrounded her form. After a few moments when the deafening noises left the air and the light left they looked back and were only partly startled at what they saw.

The woman was…beautiful; in fact so much so that beauty couldn't even describe. Her snow white hair was pulled back into two ponytails on the back of her head the markings on her dog form the same in her human. Her skin was pale and blemish free, gold eyes glaring at them from their almost catlike shape. Her lips were drawn up in a tight sneer, hands crossed over her chest as the large fur cape fluttered behind her. Her clothing seemed to be made of the most 

fabulous, expensive silks known, the dark blue kimono complementing her skin and hair, a flowery red design decorating the shoulders and sleeves.

And nestled between her breasts was a large, round amulet, sparkling diamonds glittering the edge of it while directly in the center – while taking up most of the space – was a large black stone that spoke of nothing but the deepest, literally darkest pits of hell.

And still those eyes shone with hostile intent.

Miroku all but dropped his staff as his eyes bulged out of his head at the gorgeous sight before him. Goggling he made his way forward, ignoring the dangerous aura weeping from the slayers body as he stopped before the goddess demon and put on his most attractive expression.

"Excuse me for being so blunt milady but…," the fool grabbed a hold of the woman's hands and a small smile graced her lips. Encouraged by the grin and not even noticing the stiffening of his friends and the glare intensifying he continued on with his annual greeting. "With beauty such as yours your children must be beyond gorgeous and…will you…bear my child?"

Lowering their weapons but not releasing them the group waited to see what would happen…something told them that this was one lady Miroku should not have hit on.

And of course they were right.

The grin had turned into a smirk and the golden eyes smoldered as she tore her hands out of his grasp and growled before clenching a fist and connecting it with his face.

Tears springing to his eyes the group could only wince when they heard the snapping and breaking of bones as the monk was sent flying backwards back towards the forest leaving flecks of blood on the grass as Kirara bounded after him.

The group yelled as their friend was sent back at an alarming rate as wind and demon energy swarmed around the Tetsaiga. "You're gonna die for that you bitch!"

The sword was swung down the loud scream of "Wind Scar!" muffled by the roaring of thunder and lightning as yellow destruction burst free from the blade barreling towards the demon with hostility barely held in check. The female inu youkai merely gazed bored at the oncoming threat before jumping to the air out of the path.

Landing gracefully next to the churned up dirt she could smell the enraged shock coming from them. Humph, no doubt they had all been confident in that single blow.

Straightening herself back up the woman scoffed at the slight redness on her knuckles before crossing her arms once again, decreasing her glare on her companions for the moment. 

Noticing that they had not relinquished their weapons she spoke, "I hope you may forgive me for harming him. I just don't care for humans and having one propose to me like that was most shameful."

Sango bristled at the comment. "I can forgive you for punching him, I was about to do that myself but if you think humans' are so below you why come here at all?"

Growling Inuyasha was the only one who hadn't lowered his sword and when the icy glare landed solely on him he took a threatening step towards her. This woman's scent and attitude and hell even her looks was reminding far too much of his bastard brother for his liking.

"All for simple reasons exterminator I can assure you. Not only have you trespassed on my lands three of you are human, a cat and a half breed." Her eyes momentarily glanced at the fox demon that had retreated onto the slayers shoulder, but seeing as how he was technically related to the dog species in general he wasn't on her most pressing button. This half breed on the other hand, "And what's worse is that the lowly hanyou reeks of Izayoi's and Inutaisho's blood."

Shaking with fury at the insult Inuyasha shouted angrily, "Oh yeah! Well you're no better yourself! Why don't you just go crawl back to your mate if my old man's scent aggravates you that much!"

Baring her fangs the black stone seemed to glow for a moment before the dog demon masked her emotions with a small, sinister smile that put Sesshomaru's to shame. "For one I never run from anything, and two my mate has been dead for two hundred and fifty years…and of course after he ran and played with your filthy mother!"

Shocked silence filled the air after the last eight words. The only person who could know of Izayoi, know of the Dog General's love for the human and half breed son…who looked and smelled and acted so much like his brother…would have to be Sesshomaru's mother.

Each one of them came to that same result at nearly the same time and at first nothing popped into them. No emotions no 'what the hells?!' no nothing. And suddenly with the force of a speeding freight train dramatic shock and fear rammed into their souls before they toppled over with the surprise.

Shouldn't the woman be dead by now?!

And seeing as how Sesshomaru was such an asshole how much of a bitch (figuratively) would his _mother_ have to be?! _SHE GAVE BIRTH TO THE BASTARD FOR FUCKS SAKE!_

And even more disturbing was what Miroku's earlier stated comment was. 'With beauty such as yours your children would have to be beyond gorgeous.' _OH KAMI HE THINKS SESSHOMARU'S BEAUTIFUL!!_

Sesshomaru's mother blinked but otherwise displayed none of the confusion on her face and in her body language. Why the sadly constructed group suddenly broke down was beyond her and honestly…she didn't really care. She just wanted them out of her freakin territory…perhaps even chewed up a bit…

Kagome stood back up and placed her bow and arrow back into their holsters, her head submissively bowed. She knew that the current situation would have to be treated with caution and care if they hoped to survive. And seeing how the woman had punched the monk back into the forest with only one fist their chance of survival wasn't that grand.

"Excuse me milady, I'm just a simple priestess and my group and I have felt the presence of a Shikon shard in or at least the carrier had passed through this territory. We were just following its trail."

Sizing the young mortal up, she kept a lazy yet diligent eye on the rising group before responding. "There is no jewel shard in my territory, I don't care how or where you go to obtain it but if you don't get out of here now your death will be inescapable." The demon turned and started to walk away.

The females and kit paled at the death threat that could easily become a promise and they took a step back. The half breed however decided to be idiotic as usual and speak his mind.

"Kami it's no wonder Sesshomaru's such an ass."

Freezing the woman could feel as her blood chilled and her heart stopped before madly beating. Breathing irregular she turned back to the group her eyes wide and her lips parted in a shocked, scared look – one the gang should feel honored to see for she never allowed expressions on her stony face. Eyes stinging with the presence of tears she quipped quietly, "Sesshomaru…you know him?"

Blinking they missed a beat at the complete turn in character of the woman before them. Her face was that of a mother, a mother who has suffered through pain and fear for her child. Shippo answered her question his own tone questioning. "Yeah we know him he keeps trying to kill us every now and then." After his words the silence filled in the question, why? Why wouldn't we know him?

Eyes going wide the mother gripped her chest with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Feeling as if her heart was about to rip itself out of her chest she didn't even noticed the 

quizzing gazes of those close to her, she could only feel her heart pound with relief – and sadness. Tears slipped down her face as she mumbled out nonsense.

Inuyasha's ears pressed up to hear the babbled, whispered words coming from his relations covered mouth. "My baby…my baby's alive…he's alive!"

She could feel and hear the sob wrench out of her as she fell to her knees and closed her eyes tight. Shoulders shaking with the silent sobs she didn't even notice when the group slowly backed away, all she could feel was happiness and relief. Happy and relieved that her baby…her little boy was still alive after all these years of being alone and hated by everyone and everything.

Babbling incoherently like she had lost her mind grief battled with the rejoicing emotions within her. "Why? Why hasn't he come and seen me?...Why?" Oh Kami, what if he hated her? Felt that she was partly to blame for everything that had happened to him?! Is that why…is that why he never gave her any inclination to hope for his survival? Why he never approached her? Leaving his half little brother to come and be the bearer of good and bad news?

Body shaking with the force and violence of her sobs she threw her head back and howled into the dusk sky, a pain filled cry that terrified the creatures from their resting places and spoke of all the feelings of rejection and happiness within her.

THERE'S CHAPTER 1 OF THIS STORY, I KNOW, I KNOW I SHOULD BE FINISHING MY OTHER ONES BUT THIS JUST WON'T LEAVE MY HEAD! AUGH!

ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME HOW IT IS AND IF I SHOULD EVEN CONSIDER CONTINUING IT OR SIMPLY DROPPING IT HERE AND NOW.

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: RAPE, BLOOD, CHILD ABUSE, SWEARING POSSIBLE YAOI

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS THOUGH I SINCEREILY WISHED I DID.

Chapter 2

"I…I just don't get it," Shippo's tiny head was shaking side to side in his confusion. "Why would she freak out like that over Sesshomaru? I thought he grew up with his parents."

"That's what I thought to…maybe there was something we missed…"

Inuyasha remained silent as they headed back to the forest searching for the cat of fire and their lecherous friend. He ignored both Kagome's and Shippo's verbal confusion as he sniffed out his companions, his own mind running wild.

It was obvious that the woman they had just encountered was Sesshomaru's mother. The resemblance in both attitude and physical features was far too canny in similarities to ignore. His ears sagged as he pondered about what could have, and what had happened with his elder brother and what had made the stoic woman break down in an emotional heap that seemed beneath her.

Seeing as how Sesshomaru was a pure blooded demon he had a place that he belonged, a place where he was welcomed with open arms by friends and family, accepted and similar to other demons the second he was born. But, judging from the female's shocked and hysterical reaction to the fact that the bastard was simply alive…the tears and sobs and that awfully conflicted howl that made the small group jump with goose flesh and weaker demons and animals scurry away in fear disrupted the thoughts on his brother.

Had Sesshomaru been a fool and ran from his family? Did his mother and father lose him somehow and figured him doomed to death or already dead? Did she honestly believe that her son was actually dead for all – or at least most – of his four hundred years of existence? How could she believe that her son, Sesshomaru, one of the most powerful demons in the Feudal Era – even without the Shikon Jewel – was really and surely dead?

The half breed shook his head, trying to shake off the offending thoughts and endless, curious questions from his mind that rivaled what he already felt for his bastard sibling as if he was shaking water out of his ears and hair.

A yowl alerted the group as to the other two's hide out. The neko had brought the unconscious monk from where ever he landed after such a powerful punch into this small clearing. The area was positively rare to find in a forest, especially one as thick as this – hell, the place was denser than forest named after him. The ground was covered in plush green grass with a few stones, the clearing forced in a circular shape due to the formation of the large, strong trees surrounding it, a pile of wood lying disgruntled in the center of the field; waiting to be alighted with flames.

Large glowing red eyes stared at them, Kirara rested against a large tree, her body curving around the reclining monk in a protective half ball, her two tails draped over his waist and torso. "Miroku!" Sango jolted into action, sprinting towards the two, concern etched in the lines of her features.

Miroku was a mess. Really, that was the only way to describe the poor guy.

Twigs, dirt and leaves were tangled in his unkempt hair, random sticks poking up and out of his clothing. His nose was obviously broken, upper lip busted and swollen; crimson blood painting his handsome pale face. As the girls fretted over the monk – Kagome dropping her bag to pull out her medical kit – Shippo made his way to the poorly designed wood pile, making quick work of the poorly constructed wood, aligning the logs in a more organized fashion before using his fox fire to set it aflame.

Once again ignoring the processes occurring around him Inuyasha hopped up into one of the trees, jumping up onto the higher branches so he was up in the canopy, golden eyes warily observing their surroundings. The sky was darkening; streaks of orange and pink brightening the gray blanket that obscured the baby blueness of the day time sky.

His ears twitched when a pain filled scream breached the air, followed by an ominous roar and muffled crunching and squelching sound. The humans' and demons' on the ground stiffened like frightened animals that only now realized they were trapped in a corner and the spike and flare of female's demon energy made him pity the one who fell under Sesshomaru's mother's fury.

It was funny, they were about two hours away from the female inu's territory and yet they could still hear her as clearly as if they were side by side.

A wide smile graced his features as he inhaled the delicious scent of boiling ramen before he jumped down, landing neatly next to Shippo who jumped in surprise. "Inuyasha don't do that! Give a guy a warning before you jump down out of nowhere!"

Not even sparing the little guy a glance he moved towards the fire where Kagome was cooking quite a few different types of her ninja food.

Sango was sitting beside her friend, glancing over at the monk who was just now coming to.

The girls' had cleaned the blood and dirt off the idiot, taking out the twigs and placed a bandage over his broken nose. Kirara remained where she was, allowing the man to lean on her.

Groaning Miroku gingerly touched his nose, wincing visibly before looking at the group with a pout on his face and a questioning shine in his purple eyes.

"Do you remember a woman – a female inu youkai – Miroku?" Sango had her eyes closed in her usual jealous fashion, her voice showing disapproval.

As Kagome started to hand out the food with both demons jumping towards her enthusiastically Miroku burrowed into Kirara's fur, trying to remember. "Oh, the one with the crescent moon on her brow? The one I asked if she would bare my children?"

"Precisely you idiot," Sango bristled as she gave the monk and Kirara some roasted chicken. "Hopefully her reaction will teach you a lesson, punching you so hard you were thrown two hours out of her territory. Perhaps now you won't go asking every girl you see if they'll bed you."

Inuyasha laughed at the look on his friends face as he shoveled ramen into his mouth, Miroku's eyes were large with shock and fear of his preferred woman's anger and frustration, a nervous smile on his paling face. "Um…sorry?"

Even Shippo had to giggle at the monk's idiotic and rather pathetic apology and Sango walked away from the pair lounging on the tree. "To inform you on just how stupid your normal greetings were to that particular demon she is Sesshomaru's mother."

The monk rightfully keeled over to the side, his face as white as a sheet at the news. "I should have been killed…" Kirara mewed at the injured male as he shook in mental images of just what she would have done to him if he had tried to grope her like he wanted to…

"Speaking of her…Miroku do you know of any way that we can go back in time?"

Everyone stopped eating to look at Kagome with eyebrows raised. "And why would you want to go even further back in time Kagome…?" Sango asked as she nudged the younger in the shoulder.

Putting down her fork and plate the time traveler put on a sheepish look. "Well…her reaction to Sesshomaru's name and that he was alive got me curious…and…"

"And you wanted to see what had happened right?"

Everyone turned to Inuyasha in shock as he nodded understandingly with his ears down. "Yeah I can see where you're comin' from Kagome." The half dog demon turned towards Miroku who had righted himself. "Well houshi, do you know of anyway?"

"Well yes actually," the brunette dug around in his hairoi until pulling out a supra with strange symbols on it. "You see this supra can actually carry us back in time to as far as we like, I just have to write the number of years we want to go back."

Curious, surprised faces responded to his words before Shippo bounded forward interestedly to inspect the small piece of paper. "But it says on it that we need some sort of catalyst of someone who lived that long ago to travel back. We don't have anything like that do we?"

Miroku once again grinned sheepishly, before pulling a long strand of silvery hair out of his hairoi. "Well, you see I kind of plucked this out of our lady's mane, and if she is Sesshomaru's mother as you all claim her to be than she would have been alive four hundred years ago."

Blinking the gang could only grin at him and shake their heads, realizing why the woman had felt the need to punch the man so harshly. Standing Miroku placed the locket of hair and the supra on the ground at his feet with his staff lifted off the ground. "Well if everyone's finished eating we can go now if you like."

Rising to their feet the group huddled around the monk, Kirara cutting down on the transformation and pouncing up onto Sango's shoulders. Shippo called back his fox magic and the flames alighting the logs vanished into wisps of smoke and light before all around disappearing.

When the lights and warmth diminished Miroku brought down the staff. With breathing caught in their throats they could only stare in wonder at the vast majority of colors erupting from the ground in a vortex of a twisting rainbow, harsh winds blowing their clothing and hair until they were whiplashing everything around them. The sound of a blaring train's horn nearly blew out their ear drums before a firm tug around their navels made them close their eyes as they were literally ripped off their feet and down towards the ground, being sucked into the surprisingly large worm hole that the supra created.

Kagome shuddered at the feeling over powering them as they slipped through space. The Bone Eater's well was a much more preferable choice for her seeing as how it provided a larger area to travel through. This thing on the other hand was small – at least it was small for all of them to be moving through it at once – and was squeezing them from all sides.

Inuyasha and Kirara were the only ones who managed to land on their feet, the others crashing painfully onto the…surprisingly soft ground.

The humans' and Shippo weakly stood up, shaken from the impact before looking around. Thanks to the quarter moon's light the area was actually pretty visible, despite it otherwise being pitch black. The grass they had landed on was plush and green, the blades soft and bouncy with no mark of pebbles and rocks. It was obvious that they were in a completely different area from which they started.

They were in a very large field, no trees or hills in sight, nothing but grass. The sky was a blanket of darkness spotted with stars and the moon, translucent clouds fluttering by without the threat of any rain.

Inuyasha took a tentative sniff, glancing down at the neko who jumped up onto his shoulder. The air was wrought with an assortment of demonic smells, the scents of dog demons, fox demons and coyote demons. A sudden howl made the group shudder, sweat drops forming on their heads as their hair bristled.

The cry was definitely demonic, one full of pain and frustration, a female's voice who sounded exactly like the female they met just a mere hours ago.

Turning slowly they came face to face with a flinching coyote demon.

The girls' squealed before stepping back along with the boys' at the sight and closeness of the guard. He was tall, had light sandy colored hair and blue eyes, his skin tan. A black suit of armor adorned his body, complementing his skin tone. A large spear that was as tall as Inuyasha himself rested on the demon's broad shoulder, a black tail jerking uncomfortably from the seat of his trousers.

Behind the demon stood a large castle, proud, elegant and imposing the dark rocks stuck up into the sky like a series of mountains before bridging over to another mountainous segment of the castle. The place was built of what seemed to be pure black stones, the doors of the castle tall enough to allow Inuyasha and Miroku to pass through with one standing on the other's shoulders and wide enough for the entire group to step through side by side. Statues were on both sides of the doors, each made of pure marble.

They were large, probably only a fraction bigger than the doors themselves were. The statues were perfect creations of inu youkai in their true form, the dog statues sitting up tall and proud with their chests puffed out. Their tails were unbelievably fluffy and curly, each individually carved strand of fur standing out like a real dogs would. Their mouths were closed and their eyes were firm, holding the air of prosperity and authority as another stone rested directly in 

front of them. Their right paws were resting on the boulders, tuffs of fur sticking out of their ankles and huge, lethal looking claws gripping the stones in a strong grip.

No doubt the smaller, mirror images of Inu no Taisho.

Ignoring the castle for now everyone other than Miroku seemed confused as to why they weren't struck down by the demon before them. "I forgot to tell you," the monk started to say as he maneuvered around the coyote. "Thanks to the magic of the supra we can't be seen by anyone of this time period, no one, not even your father Inuyasha will be able to see us – or even smell us."

"Well that's a relief I'll admit."

Another howl broke the air and even the coyote shuddered at the agonized scream before muttering quietly to himself. "Damn it all, Koto is terrifying enough on her own…and now that she's in fucking labor…good Kami save us all."

Everyone raised their eyebrows as they walked through the doors like ghosts and followed the pained whimpers down a hallway. At least now they knew her name and just how far back in time they had really traveled.

The corridor's width and height were just as impressive as the doors, the walls lined up with statues of armor and swords, no doubt each a fang from the rest of the family tree. The cries led them to the right where a series of stairs awaited them. After twenty stairs Inuyasha smelled two distinct scents. "Well what do you know, besides my father and Sesshomaru's mom and of course some random female who all I can guess her to be is the nurse maid I can smell Myoga and Totosai in there with 'em."

"Really? I would have expected Koto to slaughter anyone who tried to watch her give birth," Shippo's remark was answered with nods of agreement by the rest of the group.

Once they reached the landing and glided through another door they stared in…fascination.

The walls were a dark grey, floor crystal white. A large bed sat underneath a magnificent window, the plush dark pillows and blankets looking more like a nest for the demon laying in them.

Koto was a mess. Her face flushed with anger and pain as she growled at the nurse maid sitting between her spread legs. Her stomach was large and round, an obvious sign of pregnancy and twitching spasmodically riddled the swell, another tell tale sign of labor. Her eyes were tinted red as the fox demon encouraged her to push.

Everyone blushed slowly backing up towards the door but all of them knowing that no one had any real intentions of leaving. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he gaped slightly at the man holding Koto's hands.

Inu no Taisho's white hair was pulled back in a pony tail, his armor missing as his cape with two tails rested behind him. A smile graced his handsome face and his golden eyes shined with love and assurance. A squiggly red line adorned both cheeks and Kagome realized just how much Inuyasha really looked like his father.

And true to Inuyasha's earlier statement Totosai and Myoga stood in the corner of the room, each looking considerably younger than the pair that they knew in their time frame.

A loud roar that shook the ramparts of the room suddenly jerked the group out of their stupor and they turned back to the trio on the bed. Koto's eyes were now completely blood red and open wide, her fangs bared as her cheek markings grew more ragged and much darker. The old Dog General breathed deeply as he gripped onto his mate's wrists, locking her down to the bed against her furious struggles as Sesshomaru's head began to push through.

Blushing against their somewhat better judgement – after all it was just pregnancy not anything inappropriate – they watched as Inuyasha's elder brother was being held by the nurse maid, loud wails escaping his mouth.

Koto relaxed, her entire body going limp on the bed as Inu no Taisho lifted the blood stained sheets out from under her and placing clean ones over her reclined form as he propped her up on a mountain of pillows. The furious pained expression on her face vanished as she panted and she only twitched at the loving nudges Inu no Taisho placed onto her temple with his nose.

The group moved closer towards them, the blushes gone as they watched the nurse maid hand over Inuyasha's brother. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Sesshomaru's cries quieted as his mother languidly licked the blood off of him, their father's old friends moving towards the bed with inquiring yet cautious looks. After all, Koto didn't like them very much in the first place, who was to say that she wouldn't kill them outright for approaching her after going through wave after wave of fury and agony?

As the pink tongue lapped away the blood the youkai's cries quieted altogether, the tiny form resting peacefully in his mothers loving embrace. Blood was licked off of his face, torso and hair, along with the rest of his body and surprisingly the group didn't feel embarrassed at all at the display of mother licking son in inappropriate places seeing as how she was simply cleaning him and a demon infants skin was unusually sensitive to water and unruly cloth.

Small lines appeared on the pup's cheeks, tiny and barely visible, along with the slight markings on his hips, wrists, ankles and thighs. The baby was pudgy with baby fat as every baby was and even at this age his silvery white hair reached his tiny pointed ears. A small smile lifted Inuasha's lips as his ears perked just the tiniest bit and a loving look entered his eyes, who knew his brother could look so innocent?

His pack smiled at his soft look, happy that even though Sesshomaru put them through so much Inuyasha didn't feel the need to hate his brother at this tender age.

Tension slowly bled into the room, not surprisingly even registering with Koto or her son seeing as how they were so engrossed with one another. Totosai and Myoga stopped altogether and backed away, their ancient and intelligent eyes glancing at each other and as if coming to a silent agreement the old flea jumped off of the sword makers shoulder and onto his master's, tensing at the powerful demon's stiffness.

The others who were not meant to be in this time looked at each other, adrenaline pumping through their blood as the stiffness and slowly yet steadily growing aggressiveness filled the large room, the nurse maid creeping towards the door, her head bowed in a submissive manner. Myoga gasped and slowly the group moved closer to the bed trying to inspect what was causing the aggressive atmosphere knowing that they themselves wouldn't be harmed.

Koto stopped her ministrations once her child was cleaned and she sensed her mate's suddenly vicious attitude and apprehension bled off of her faster than any emotion they had witnessed coming off of a stoic youkai. A faint growling permitted the air as Inu no Taisho's eyes narrowed as the loving look was replaced with a harsh and discriminating glare as he stared at his flesh and blood.

They couldn't see anything wrong with him. Sesshomaru looked as normal as any other new born child, chubby and small with stubby fingers and toes, eyes closed and light red lines covering his eye lids. Surprisingly as he breathed softly with his mouth open a fraction they could see the sparkle of tiny teeth but each figured that perhaps dog demons were born with teeth as Inuyasha remembered his own blunted teeth when he was only a few months old. The markings on his body were faint but perfectly noticeable, including the slight curve of the blue crescent moon on his brow.

As the growls became louder and Koto tensed further than she already was something completely unexpected took place.

DUN DUN DUN! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY WAS INU NO TAISHO GROWLING AT HIS FIRST BORN? WHAT ABOUT HIS NEWBORN SON ANGERED HIM?! GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!

THANKS TO:

KAMEYA KARONA, ASH2009 AND FORGOTTENLOSTSOUL, I HOPE I CAN KEEP YOU INTERSTED IN THIS STORY.

PSEUDOHANYOU, SORRY ABOUT THE RANDOM COMMENT ABOUT THE RED HEADS IN ALL HONESTY I HAD ACTUALLY BEEN THINKING ABOUT ERASING IT BUT COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT WHILE I WROTE MORE TO IT. AND THANKS ABOUT THE WHOLE 'IT'S YOUR STORY NO ONE CAN TELL YOU TO TAKE IT DOWN' BIT, I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND ENJOY.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED AND KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE!

OH, BY THE WAY… WHO WANTS THIS TO BE A YAOI? AND IF THEY DO WANT IT TO BE YAOI WHO SHOULD BE PAIRED OFF WITH SESSHOMARU AND WHO SHOULD EVERYONE ELSE BE PAIRED WITH? REMEMBER NARAKU WILL DEFINITELY BE IN THIS FIC SO IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO PAIR HIM UP WITH SOMEONE FEEL FREE TO DO SO!

SO UNTIL NEXT TIME

JA NE


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: RAPE, BLOOD, CHILD ABUSE, SWEARING POSSIBLE YAOI

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS THOUGH I SINCEREILY WISHED I DID.

Chapter 3

The Dog General jumped up from the bed, his snow white hair bristling as he snarled at his son. The nurse maid whimpered as the Taiyoukai's energy flooded the room, pumping out of his body and wafting throughout the room like mist.

Myoga had retreated back onto Totosai who backed away into a corner, their large eyes filled to the brim with fear and shock.

Koto was growling back at her mate in a low warning thunder, her silvery white head bowed protectively over Sesshomaru's infant form as she stared at the enraged youkai.

Eyes bleeding red Inu no Taisho hissed through clenched fangs, "Give the brat to me Koto."

Slim shoulders stiffened as they helped to cover her invalid pup, her own power leaking into the room, opposition and disbelief streaming through her golden orbs. "Iie not when your intentions are to kill him!"

The group of time travelers blinked at the woman's words while cringing from the intense looks passing between the two powerful youkai – and of course their rather imposing energy. The coyote demon looked as if she was about to hyperventilate, her dark eyes wide with fright before she darted out the door.

Shippo cowered upon Inuyasha's broad shoulder, his fluffy tail held down as he whispered in a voice that carried enough for everyone to hear. "Why would your dad want to kill him Inuyasha?"

Confused as well the humans turned to look at the half demon as if expecting him to know the answer. Ears pressed back at their inquiring looks he replied harshly, "How should I know? In case you've all forgotten, I wasn't exactly taught about how the ways of Lords' minds work. Who knows…maybe my old man realized that Sesshomaru was going to turn into a bastard?"

The groups attention was turned back towards the pure demons as Inu no Taisho snarled, "Hand it over to me wench! Now!"

Koto's fangs were bared at her mate, pink tinged eyes cold as she growled back in a voice lower than the males. "No! He is our child, your son, your heir…I will not let you kill him!" Black slits turned into a bright blue as the crimson color obscured the whites and gold of her eyes. "You'll have to get through me first."

Shuddering slightly under her threatening gaze Inu no Taisho stood firm. "That thing is not my son! I will not allow it to live when all it will grow up to be is a weak abomination!"

Weak…abomination…? _What the hell?_ Inuyasha's brow was furrowed as he gazed slightly open mouthed at the group before his pack. Why would Inu not Taisho consider Sesshomaru to grow into a weak freak? Sesshomaru was one of the strongest demons in the Feudal Era, the most deadly youkai that Inuyasha has ever encountered actually…

Why would his father call him weak when he was so strong in their time…?

"How could you say that?!" Koto's voice was enraged as she too stood up from the bed with the child cradled against her chest. "You are the most powerful demon of our time, most likely even of the past and I am surely no push over! I could kick your ass if I wanted to! What makes you think he won't grow up just as strong as we are with _both _of our blood, both of our genes and power running through his veins?!" The markings on the female's cheeks were darkening and thickening as she shouted out her next question.

"_What gives you the right to decide if he should live or die?! What gives you the right to presume that he will be weak in the future?!"_

The infant was squirming, his face scrunching up and his body quivering underneath the blanket that had previously been wrapped around him. The screaming and erratic energy was throwing him out of his slumber.

Red light pulsed from the demon lord's person as he snarled, "That mark on it gives me the right to do all of that!"

Mark? The pack caught eyes as they moved closer to each other, all uncomfortable with the bruising demon energy flushing around them. Why would a simple mark make Inu no Taisho want to kill him?

Koto lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she gazed at her son. "His marking, the same that resides on my own brow…this curse mark is the reason you proclaim him weak and unworthy."

Even though it was not a question, just a simple statement of fact the Dog General still answered. "Correct. Now hand it over Koto and let me dispose of it." His anger had depleted 

greatly as he held out his hand as if expecting his mate to hand his son over onto one of his hands alone. By his body language and lowered fury it was more than obvious he expected the woman to have turned submissive and would willingly hand over Sesshomaru.

"It can't be helped Koto. You know what happens to beasts with that marking, at least males with that marking. They're killed by enemies if not saved by their parents at their birth, or worse they're used for something entirely different."

"I know."

"In the past all those creatures had been are weak, unworthy and unbelievably dependent on everyone and everything. They never cared for themselves and they were always arrogant when they had no right to be. It's a curse and you know it…," golden eyes stared imploringly at the bowed head as his voice was soft and encouraging. "Nothing good will come out of keeping it alive, we should get rid of it and create another, one who does not have that wretched sign."

A shudder ran through the woman before she mumbled quietly, "You want me to allow you to kill our child. And then you expect me to sit quietly as you bed me yet again to create an offspring set for your expectations."

Inu no Taisho remained silent as Sango silently contemplated over the marking issue. Inuyasha's father wanted Sesshomaru dead simply for the mark on the infants brow. The moon on his forehead had always baffled her; she had seen and eliminated many demons in her life time, and none of them had, had the moon on their person. What did the moon mean? What did it stand for?

"Think again General," the female inu's voice became hard and cold as she lifted her head to glare daggers at the man before her with such intensity he flinched, drawing back his arm. "I refuse to let my son be murdered just because of his curse! I refuse to have gone through nine months of pregnancy and then labor for nothing!"

Large gold eyes slid open to reveal dull and exhausted amber orbs that gazed at the quarreling couple. As Sesshomaru's eyes turned and landed on the being of his father his tiny head cocked to the side and a cautious line appeared on his lips.

It appeared, that even at this age of only about half an hour's old Sesshomaru knew how to read danger signs and who was excreting those warnings.

Koto turned away from Inu no Taisho and faced the window before looking over her shoulder at the outraged male. It was of no doubt that the man was not used to being denied his orders, for his face was flushed and blood was dripping from his clenched fists.

"He's going to be strong General, stronger than you could have ever realized." She turned away and her hair swiped across her back from the violent turn of her head before jumping clear out of the window.

"Ah….," Kagome ran to the window and looked frantically outside for the dog demon pair but found no one, just a dark sky and darkened world. Turning back at the same time she asked the monk, "Miroku, please tell me that we'll just pop up by her side because if not I think we've lost – ," she didn't have time to finish due to the jerking behind their navels and once again they were sucked into some vortex that was far too compact.

Dizzy and disorientated was what the group felt when they connected with the ground a second time. The floor and walls of the room they were in were tightly compressed together, each rock cemented together were one of the strongest stones of Feudal Era Japan. The place was dark and imposing, and only half as big as the one they just left.

On the right side of the room sat a bed made of bright white furs, on the left was a smaller pile of furs made of a deep black. The black furs were indented, cradling and warming the child within them.

Sesshomaru was weakly scratching at the furs as he lay on his side. His hair and skin were a deep contrast to the blackness below him, and his eyes were narrowed and the gold eyes were dull and contemplating as if he understood his father wished him dead. Inuyasha walked towards the child for reasons he couldn't state for honestly he didn't know what compelled him to do so. He didn't know what made him kneel before his brother and the furs either as he studied the tiny frame.

"…What the hell would Dad care about some stupid moon mark anyway?" The half demon's voice was soft and confused as he stared into the gold eyes of his brother. The infants amber orbs were fixated on the spot that Inuyasha rested, his eyes gazing straight into the area that all he saw was empty space but was really the hybrid's eyes.

Suddenly the group was torn from the babe and to the wooden door as feet and voices came from behind it. The door slowly opened to reveal Koto – who looked much more composed after what looked and smelled to be bathing – and a dingo demon which the pair streamed towards the bed the infant rested upon.

Kagome bit her lip while fighting the urge to pull her pack leader away as the two females came to rest next to him in the same kneeling position. It wasn't as if the two could smell or sense him anyway it was just a bit frightening for her to see her friend sitting beside a notorious demon.

The dingo had long bright red hair and deep ocean blue eyes and a tan complexion, her handsome face tight as she looked over the puppy laid out before her. "Koto, believe me when I say I understand your resistance to letting him go, after all it's just a mother's wants for her child but this…this is madness my friend!"

Koto leaned over to stroke Sesshomaru's hair, the demon closing his eyes at the soft, melodic touch. "Madness Akasha?"

"Yes, madness," the blue eyes were compassionate as they stared into the emotionless gold, her voice soft. "He's adorable he really is but you must know how many demons will come here seeking either his body or his life." She placed a hand on the mother's shoulder before closing her own eyes and turning away. "You know how all the demons with this curse have been killed or died from suicide darling, he is truly the last of his kind and others will do anything to see him dead or put to…_good use."_

She quoted the last two words with sarcasm and nudging of her fingers with disgust clear in her face. Koto closed her own eyes and clutched her heart in a pained way before whispering dejectedly, "I know that Akasha I know believe me. And it pains me to even think about my little boy being taken from me and being tortured to death or becoming pupped and used as a sex toy. But, I shall not let him be killed by anyone."

She sat up straighter and pulled her hand from the slumbering pup's hair. "He is Inu no Taisho's son, the son of a powerful demon and the heir to the Western throne. He is my son, another powerful demon and ruler of the Southern throne. However, unlike with his ultimately step to his father's throne after the old dog passes away he can't have that luxury with me for the heir here is my younger sister Arora."

A smile played on her lips as she stood and walked away from the bed, Akasha watching her back with both a shocked yet silent expression. "He shall grow into the strongest demon the world has ever known and knock the General off his feet with shock," Koto's voice was filled with anger now – anger and determination. "The General shall be regretting his most foolish mistake when he sees just how powerful his son has become but unfortunately our Western lord will have no chance to apologize. To either of us."

Akasha stood as well, caution etched into the way her mouth was held and her face taught. "My friend…what are you planning?"

Koto turned back around and everyone in the room shivered in fear at the smirk on her face and the dangerous gleam in her gold eyes. Shippo felt the need to hide inside of Miroku's hairoi insisting silently that he preferred the woman angry and scowling over smirking.

"I'm planning on a rigorous training schedule when he gets old enough to start training and fighting. I'm going to turn him into a ruthless killer that wants nothing to do with demons and every other disgusting creature below him. He's going to be able to kill everything that stands in his way and feel not one shock of guilt or regret. Inu no Taisho won't have the chance to feel regret and sorrow or have the opportunity to apologize and once I'm through dealing with him…he'll understand that his purpose in life will be to kill that wretched bastard!"

Koto walked back to the bed and gazed down at the babe with adoration in her eyes and a cruel smirk on her lips that promised pain. From beside her Akasha asked meekly, "And if he fails my Lady, what will you do then? What if he does not gain the strength to kill the General and is refused the throne?"

Rolling her shoulders and popping her shoulder blades Koto responded in the same determined voice. "Simple my friend, I'll have him kill Arora or I'll do it myself so he'll become lord of these lands once I die." At the shocked look in Akasha's face at the mention of her sister's death Koto scuffed. "Don't take that look with me sweet heart. My younger sister is a monstrosity after all seeing as how my mother was raped by a fucking cat demon she's a filthy hybrid. That's another creature I'm going to teach him to kill without remorse. Human's and hybrids will be next on his list to kill after Inu no Taisho."

She knelt down to run the back of her knuckles across his striped cheek. "My little killing perfection, my little Sesshomaru will become the strongest demon to walk this world. _I'll make sure of that!" _

WELL…IT'S ALRIGHT IN MY OPINION IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER I SUPPOSE BUT I STILL THINK IT TURNED OUT ALRIGHT.

NOW, FOR THOSE WHO VOTED FOR YAOI I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT SO BUT IF NOT THAN THERE WILL BE SOME SERIOUS BROTHERLY BONDING BETWEEN OUR FAVORITE DOG DEMONS. BUT THERE WILL BE YOAI IN THIS FIC THAT I CAN ASSURE YOU.

ASH2009 AND LORD OF THE WEST THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE I CAN KEEP THIS STORY TO YOUR LIKING – AND OF COURSE I HOPE I CAN KEEP THE STORY TO THE LIKING OF ALL OF MY READERS BUT I CAN'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FEELING ABOUT IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW SO I CAN'T CHANGE OR HELP OR HAVE ANYTHING IN THE FUTURE HAPPEN UNLESS YOU DO REVIEW AND TELL ME.

ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING PLEASE! PLEASE.

JA NE


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: RAPE, BLOOD, CHILD ABUSE, SWEARING POSSIBLE YAOI

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS THOUGH I SINCEREILY WISHED I DID.

Chapter 4

"I swear this is the weirdest stuff that has ever happened to me in my whole life."

Shippo's head was swimming as it rolled limply on his thin shoulders, his bushy tail sagging. The small fox child was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, the owner of said shoulder also suffering from a case of dizziness along with Sango and no doubt Kirara. The only reason Kagome and Inuyasha weren't acting as if they were worse for wear was because of the Bone Eater's Well, which gave them countless practice shots of shooting forward and back five hundred years in only a few seconds.

Plus when the time warp only jumped three years into the future time travel was practically the same as running across a field.

Except for the tightness.

Yes, any claustrophobic would have had some serious problems traveling through that miniscule warp hole.

"Keh, who cares about the time traveling…" Inuyasha's shoulders were squared as he turned golden eyes onto the demon slayer who was now snapping out of her stupor along with the others. "Sango, did you know what that moon mark on Sesshomaru meant? Or were you just as surprised as the rest of us?"

The brunette quickly shook her head brows raised. "I've had no idea Inuyasha… I always thought it was just some weird thing only a few demons obtained." She shook her head and looked to the rocky floor. "Who on Earth could have known that a crescent marking on a male meant that the male could become impregnated?"

"Yes," Miroku adjusted his staff as he surveyed the new area around them. The jump seemed to have transported them into a corridor, the same construction taking place here as it did in the room before hand the only difference was was that torches lined the walls and sunlight streamed in through the windows, alighting the corridor. "It is very bizarre. I've met many monks in my time who were not only older but wiser and none had ever mentioned anything 

about a curse such as that." A wry smirk lifted his lips and words that were said without amusement and was returned with nothing said, "It's no wonder he's such a temper mental youkai."

A sudden burst of laughter made the group jump and turn to face the other end of the hallway watching as a large wooden door hand carved to perfection from mahagony burst open. A silvery white blur darted out from the threshold, soft growls emanating from the blurry form as it rushed by them making Kagome squeal as its hair whiplashed through her leg. Half turning they saw the shadow dart to the right and disappear out of sight.

A young demon came from the door that the blur just ran out of. The female kitsune held a hand over her mouth as she tried to quell her chuckling. Shippo immediately sighed at the sight of the young girl, his eyes transforming into hearts as he hopped down off of the monks shoulder to stare at the maiden more closely.

She had long curly light brown hair with a matching tail that was thinner and longer than Shippo's own. Her blue eyes were bright and sparkling with mischief and laughter and she wore an orange and red yukata, giving off the impression that she was on fire.

"She's beautiful…" the kit's voice was soft and dreamy as he gazed lovingly at the female that ran past before he started to follow, a skip in his walk. Smiling at the boy's antics Kagome and Sango chuckled softly before saying amusedly, "And here he goes again. Once again in love."

Following at a slower pace behind the girls Inuyasha grinned at the darkly clad priest next to him. "Yeah that's right Miroku. At this rate Shippo's going to be more of a lady's man than you are."

Rolling his eyes Miroku laughed forcibly.

Rounding the corner the group of six was met with a large open space that seemed vacant of furniture or even random knickknacks. Fire lit the walls and a large, impressive chandelier hung down from the ceiling, its eight legs curling up to hold long and impossibly large candles that lit up most of the room. The place was just as tall as the hallway and bedroom, if not even taller, white marble carved with perfection, forming the walls and stones and pebbles creating the floor. A few mats were lying out on the floor in the center of the room along with deep burgundy furs lined up around the walls and a huge fire place was crafted in the wall, logs placed neatly and orderly within the unlit place.

All in all the room looked as if it were made for the sole purpose of relaxation.

And it would have been relaxing if the young female and the now solid, visible blur weren't in there.

The girl was squealing out peals of laughter as she kneeled before the smaller youkai. The demon looked to shorter than her, only two and a half feet tall with shoulder length silver hair and pronounced stripes on his cheeks and the brilliant blue moon on his brow. The golden eyes were large and filled with laughter as his small form was covered in an elegant blood red kimono, a slightly cracked…chicken bone hanging from between his jaws.

Even Inuyasha had to smile at the adorable sight playful, toddler Sesshomaru made.

Loud growls came from the dog demon's throat as he dug his heels and palms into the floor, keeping his jaw locked as the girl attempted to pull the bone out of his mouth and after a few minutes of mindless tug of war which looked to be going in Sesshomaru's favor the kit managed to pull it from between his teeth. Shippo grinned when a large smile graced the girl's face almost splitting it in half as she got back to her feet and waved the bone in front of the younger inu.

Sesshomaru had his tongue lolling as he crouched on the floor, amber eyes filled with play and innocence zeroed in on the tasty chew toy as he wiggled his butt making Kagome giggle and Inuyasha chortle.

Honestly who could see Sesshomaru acting like a mortal puppy?

"Okay Sessh, you want the bone? You want the bone?"

The pitch in excited breathing and further crouching answered the girl's bubbly coos.

Tail wagging she withdrew her arm and chucked it, laughing when the small demon launched himself into the corner of the room and into one of the larger fur piles. Yips were escaping the pile as he looked for the bone, completely covering himself in the blankets in his search before pouncing out of it, the bone lodged between his jaws yet again.

Bouncing back over to the kitsune he hopped on all fours around her, jumping back whenever she made a lunge towards him before edging closer and repeating the process, series of happy growls reverberating around the room as saliva dripped down his chin.

The girl wagged her tail before turning away from the excited pup, her eyes closed and her hands behind her back as she whistled innocently and started walking away slowly, taunting the baby who appeared to be three to four years younger.

Sesshomaru's reaction was instant. One eyebrow rose up to hide beneath his bangs as he tilted his head to the side, confusion etched in his features while he still sat on all fours, one of his arms bent up. Whines started to leave his mouth, fangs glistening on top and below the bone as he cautiously moved forward, shoulders sagging at the thought that his playmate was leaving.

One blue eye slid open as the girl stopped and eyed the young pup closing in on her over her slim shoulder. A grin bled onto her face as her tail curled around her leg when Sesshomaru stopped behind her and nudged the back of her knees with his nose a question in his eyes.

With speed that rivaled young Sesshomaru's the fox twirled around and snatched the bone from the slag jawed demon and ran off laughing back to the center of the room. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with shock as he froze and blinked before barking and chasing after her and pouncing causing a loud squeal of surprise to usher from her mouth as they both went crashing on one of the mats.

Watching the pair tumble and rough house hands grabbling at the bone along with the occasional yip or yelp when one played too rough Miroku shook his head. "Who would have known that Sesshomaru acted like a kid for once in his life?"

Huffing Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, an' here I was thinking he was a stuck up bastard the second he was born."

Not caring they were mussing up the mats the two each grabbed an end of the bone and pulled snarls escaping their throats as they tugged for it and being the older of the two the girl let out a bark of laughter when the bone flew into her possession and before Sesshomaru could try snatching it back she stood and waved it tauntingly out of his reach. "If you want it Sessh you have to work for it."

Soft whines erupted out of the pup's mouth when he stood up on his feet and stretched for the chew toy, however the girl having the height advantage meant it was still a ways out of his reach. Puffs of air blew from his mouth as he panted, determination glued into his eyes as he outstretched his clawed fingers trying to at least tap the tasty morsel before huffing and sitting back on his haunches and looking down at the floor, his hair hiding his face from view.

Placing her free hand on her hip the girl shook her head at the puppy. "Now my lord, don't try and play that card with me. I know you aren't crying."

A feral grin bled onto the pale face before Sesshomaru swiped his arm at the girl's legs, taking them out from underneath her and making her fall back onto her rump, a look of indignation in her blue eyes as he tried to pull the bone out of her clutches.

Falling back onto her back she tugged the bone closer to her person consequently pulling a wriggling Sesshomaru up onto her stomach where he continued to pull. Aggravation finally seemed to be settling in on the kit's face as her cheeks flushed over slightly and frustrated growls rumbled in her chest. Ignoring the growls Sesshomaru continued to pull, unknowingly 

placing all of his weight on the girl's belly and even with his small stature making it difficult to breathe.

"Enough." Blue eyes narrowed as the kitsune struggled to let air pass through her lungs. "Stop it Sessh." Once again her order went ignored as Sesshomaru pressed his palms harder into her rib cage. "NO MORE!"

Shocked to stillness Sesshomaru stopped struggling for the bone allowing a well placed shove in his shoulder to send him rolling off the girl and back onto the floor where he immediately sat up in traditional doggy style and whined apologetically at his friend who was regaining her bearings. Sitting back up herself the kitsune glared at the young pup before another smile split her face and she launched herself onto him and tickled his sides.

The older girls' squealed when the small form started to giggle and writhe underneath the other's larger form while pushing his arms to his sides foolishly squashing the tickling hands to him only giving way to more ticklish torture. Before long loud laughs were coming from a gaping mouth and the child's laughs were obviously contagious for everyone else in the room started to chuckle right along with him.

"Oh Kami," Kagome tried to stifle her laughter long enough to talk but seeing Inuyasha's doubled over form made it all the more tougher. "He's so kawai!"

"They both are!"

Inuyasha could barely hear Kagome's and Sango's words over his and everyone's laughter. But fuck damn! When this was all over he was going to have so much black mail to use on the bastard. And if not that than at least he could die happy knowing humiliating moments about his brother.

However his, Miroku and Shippo's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads and Miroku even cried when they saw Kirara with her eyes closed and laughing in a way only felines' could pull off.

"NAKITA!"

At once the kitsune dropped her hands from the inu youkai's ribs and stood up and faced the doorway and bowed. Sesshomaru rolled over onto his side, his cheeks heavily flushed as he rapidly took in deep gulps of air to fill his oxygen deprived lungs, a few tears still leaking out of his eyes as he panted heavily and audibly.

The loud and furious boom of a feminine voice made the time travelers cease laughing – perhaps not as fast as apparently Nakita but they stopped nonetheless – and standing back up straight they turned and the happy atmosphere fled the room instantly.

Standing in the doorway, rage etched into the fair lines of her face stood Lady Koto.

With her eyes tinged a light pinkish color and her long mane bristling they knew two things for sure.

One: having fun was obviously not accepted in this castle.

Two: she was not at all happy.

YAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY KOTO GOT SO PISSED OFF BY FINDING HER SON BEING TICKLED AND HAVING FUN ALONG WITH SOME MORE SESSHOMARU BABY ACTION. THE DEPRESSIVE BABY ACTION THOUGH, NOT THE FUN BABY ACTION. AND POSSIBLY THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE THE CONFRONTATION BETWEEN SESSHY, KOTO AND INU NO TAISHO THAT SEPERATES SESSHY FROM KOTO.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR AND I HOPE THE STORY CONTINUES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS.

UNTIL NEXT TIME

JA NE.


	5. Chapter 5

YO YO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'A TAIYOUKAI'S REASON FOR HOSTILITY!' EVERYONE WHOSE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE ALL FANTASTIC.

AXEL138, I DON'T GIVE, CHIBIRIN8, LORDOFTHEWEST, DARKANGELJUDAS, KIRAI-NINJA, AND FIRECHILDSLYTHERIN5….THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUOUS REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY WHETHER THEY REVIEW OR NOT DESERVE A COOKIE! OR WHATEVER KIND OF DESERT YOU ALL ENJOY!

ENJOY w

Chapter 5

"Nakita leave now."

The kitsune looked up from her bowed position to the elder and cringed at the furious expression lacing her features. Shaking she looked over at her play mate only to see that Sesshomaru was trembling as he gazed up at his mother.

"Please forgive me my Lady! We were just-"

"I said for you to leave child! Not an explanation!"

The girls winced at Koto's harsh voice and Kagome moved back so she was closer to Inuyasha who had his eyes narrowed at his step mother.

Nakita nodded and muttered out, "Hai!" before scurrying out of the room, glancing back over her shoulder at the puppy who looked as if he wanted nothing more than to follow before leaving the area entirely.

Sesshomaru whimpered silently as he lay on his elbows and knees, eyes downcast as he whined pitifully in a dog's way of seeking forgiveness. Inuyasha watched in disbelief as his brother shook underneath his mother's disdain and disgusted eyes, shocked at how frightened the being was.

Sesshomaru was a creature to be feared and respected. His strength was unmatched by anyone, his aura simply oozing power and expectance to be obeyed without question. His presence made lesser beings do that too, bow down and follow his every command without question or hesitancy. You get in his way he will strike you down you disobey him he will strike you down so therefore rarely did anyone disobey or act as if they were higher on the food chain then him in his presence. It was almost the laws of nature, one law that even Inuyasha knew of but that didn't mean he followed it. The same considered for Naraku.

He was not supposed to be the one doing those things. He was not meant to be recoiling back in fear and whimpering out small, low whines of submission and apology.

He was a force to be reckoned with, formidable and unearthly.

He was _not_ created to bow down before anyone. Not even his superiors.

Rolling one red clad shoulder the hanyou couldn't help but clench his fist in frustration at seeing his brother react this way, even if he was just a baby.

"Sesshomaru, come here." The group watched as Koto's fangs clenched together, her pink eyes growing darker still as they watched the child crawl forward towards her akin to that of a submissive dog sulking up to the pack leader. Submissive whines were coming up out of the thin throat as the infant approached, eyes still locked to the ground even as he reached her snake skinned boots.

The woman closed her eyes and her fangs were bared through stiff lips as vicious growls flew from her corded throat. The gang watched in rapt attention as she fisted her hands so tightly that her claws broke through the white skin, allowing droplets of blood to land at her feet.

Sesshomaru glanced at the crimson liquid decorating the rocky floor, his form quivering faster as her rage filled energy pushed him to the point he was digging his claws into the floor to stay put, high pitched cries coming from the small body as he tried to convey his discomfort to the being that was supposed to protect him.

"You will stop that insufferable whining!" Shippo squeaked and ran behind Miroku in terror as her voice barked out in a harsh demand. The puppy's whines were weakened but still coming forth, the tiny frame pressing tighter to the floor. "I told you to stop it Sesshomaru!"

The boy silenced himself and for a moment silence, albeit tense silence, filled the room and Koto's shoulder's seemed to relax from their rigid position.

That was before an invulnerable whimper came forward and with a roar Koto snapped open her blood red eyes and pulled the pup up to eye level by the nape of the throat, raw rage bleeding out of her pores. Sesshomaru let out a startled yelp from the cruel treatment and the infant curled in on himself, his knees being drawn up to his chest while his arms bent at the elbows where they met with his mid thighs and calves before bending forward at the wrist. Positively terrified the puppy shut his eyes, lips trembling as he fought back the sounds.

"Look at me damn it!" With the walls shaking under her tremendous power Sesshomaru had no choice but to look into his mother's eyes, amber orbs shining with unshed tears of fear.

A disgusted snarl broke loose on Koto's face and she roughly shook her child, ignoring the yips he made due to the whiplashing air and rattling limbs. "What is this huh? Are you actually about to cry?" Disdain and disbelief covered the woman's face before disappointment entered the disgusted sneer. _"Don't you dare try and speak to me in that language you little mutt!"_

Sesshomaru's whimper was cut off and gulping a small voice stuttered out of the youkai's shaking lips. "Nnno. No Kaasan."

"No? No you aren't about to cry?" the infant shook his head. "Really? Because this wetness in your eyes speaks otherwise! Damn it Sesshomaru this was not how I raised you! _What are the rules around here?! WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU?!"_

Kagome flinched and clutched at the robes of the Fire Rat, glancing at her friend who was emitting an angry rumble of thunder out of his chest. Who knew that Inuyasha would be so angry at seeing Sesshomaru's living arrangements when he was younger?

Better yet…who could have even guessed that his own mother treated Sesshomaru in the same way he treated most humans?

Sesshomaru's voice was silent and insecure, the quiet voice intertwined with soft growls as he answered. "Fun is for da weak. Only lower people have fun. Acting like a dog is…fobage…? Forfate?...Forbiddane? Forbiddane! Acting like a dog is forbiddane!(forbidden) And I am not allowed to play wif ofers."(with others)

"No child. That is where you are wrong." Sesshomaru looked into Koto's eyes before quickly looking away, afraid to instigate a challenge. "You are not allowed to play. You aren't going to play with yourself, you are not going to play with others. That's the way it is around here."

"Hai."

"I don't care what is said that's just fucked up to the extreme," Inuyasha walked with a new sense of purpose in his step as they followed the female leaving the room only to walk outside into the field.

The field was empty of trees and assortments of hay built dummies were staked to the ground, no doubt an area to train. None too kindly the woman dropped her child down into the grass where he tumbled and rolled a few times before quickly getting back to his feet and looking up at her expectantly.

"Tell me Sesshomaru," the woman folded her hands behind her back as she stared disdainfully down her nose at the young pup. "What does your name mean?"

The thin brows furrowed into a v as the toddler answered. "Perfect killer."

A small grin was the child's reward. "Correct. And just why did I give you that name?"

As Sesshomaru answered with a silent, "So I will grow to fit my title." Sango scuffed causing Kirara to mew up at her master from within the armored arms.

"Honestly, what is wrong with that woman? Telling her infant that he can't have fun with others and then quizzing him about stupid things?"

Inuyasha swiveled his ears to press into his skull and snarled as Koto asked his brother yet again another question. "Just what is your purpose in life my little killing perfection?"

"The bitch has a stick shoved up her ass, that's what the problem is here Sango." Gold eyes narrowed when his brother was growled at when he hesitated in his answer. "She needs to go piss off and get her ego deflated. She's pushing 'I'm too hard and too fast, at this age even youkai offspring shouldn't be able to talk as fluently as he does."

"My purpose is to kill my sire."

Five pairs of eyes widened at the innocently stated words and grew even larger when Koto kneeled down to pat Sesshomaru on the head and respond in a cooing, rewarding tone. "Precisely. Which is why you need to get strong. Everyone thinks you will grow into a weakling but I do not! If you start your training now than you will no doubt become strong enough to overpower Inutaisho and take reign over his lands. Our empires will combine and gradually we'll become strong enough to take over all of the territories."

She stood back up and nodded at the nearest kairai. "Begin."

The gang couldn't take their disgusted gazes off of the beaming mother as Sesshomaru launched himself at the dummy and pounded it with his fists. How-? "What kind of monster is she?"

Miroku scowled at the woman he had proposed to and answered Shippo's question with anger. "A fowl one. How the hell she could brain wash a mere puppy into training until he was strong enough to kill a taiyoukai and still call herself a parent is beyond my comprehension. Most of the blood lusting demons' I've come across don't even compare."

"Iie," Inuyasha turned away to face the others who were now watching him, his face hardening. "It shocks me to say it but in a way even Naraku is at a loss compared to this oban."

There was a loud yelp that drew the group's attention and immediately even the humans growled, albeit less animalistic sounding than their demon companions. They had turned their heads for just a second but apparently that was all Koto needed to flit over to her son and strike him on the head, sending him flying.

The small form sailed straight through one of the straw being's body and crashed into the earth below; a large cloud of dust frothed into the air at the collision and Sesshomaru sat up whimpering in pain while holding his no doubt aching head, a large bruise forming on his temple where Koto's hand had landed and a few scratches healing along his arms and cheeks that were scratched in due to the small pebbles.

"Damn it boy! You aren't going to get anywhere if you keep up this sad excuse for an attack! You have to get faster! Strike this idiot down with fury strong enough to wipe away an army! NOW!"

"Hai!"

Sesshomaru attempted another attack only to prove fruitless in his mother's eyes and the female once again sent the pup flying with a harder slap. The monk drew everyone's attention as he drew out another supra. "I hope you don't mind if we skip forward a few years, if I watch any more of this I believe I'll become seriously ill."

"No problems here."

"Of course."

"Please do!"

Once again the group found themselves being drawn into the portal, flipping through the time skip and losing their stomachs though not nearly as quickly before landing on solid ground on top of some hill.

Regaining their bearings the small group found themselves looking over a village, about the same size as Kaede's though more primal. A few women were kneeling next to the stream, gathering fish or water while another was hanging clothing up to dry. Numerous children were running around the area, playfully chasing each other while laughing loudly in their youth, a large herd of cows grazing in a fenced off enclosure.

It was very bright and sunny, only a few clouds in sight allowing the sun to shine down in all its heated, lighted glory. A delicate breeze was fluttering through the area, the wind brushing the trees that resided on the ramped side of the hill where they broadened and thickened into a large forest. And if Inuyasha's eyes weren't deceiving him than there was a wide dirt path leading out of the village and around the base of the mountain, no doubt a trail that led up to the hill through the forest.

"Just look at all of them down there child. Insignificant pests humans', they aren't fit to walk this planet."

Standing next to them stood Koto, wearing the same outfit she wore back a few years where she was picking on Sesshomaru to train harder and faster. Beside her was Sesshomaru and the only difference in him was his clothing and features; facial features aged a bit even though it was obvious he was still a child. His expression was clear of emotion as the child whom looked to be around seven years of age human years stood with his chin held high, as proud and regal as his mother, and his clothing had changed to a white kimono, his shirt and hakamas looking to be the exact same version as his older self.

"Mother, didn't you mention that this was in Father's territory?"

Koto glanced down at her offspring before looking back at the village, noting the human that was now walking along the path and disappearing within the trees. "Yes my dear, Inutaisho's territory does indeed reign over this insignificant little village but enough fretting over that! A human will soon be accompanying us Sesshomaru, what have I taught you about ningens and hanyous?"

The small child sighed and rolled his eyes, looking as if this conversation occurred quite often and more than he wished it to. "Both are pathetic insects to be looked down upon. We, full blooded demons are superior in every aspect of the word and that hanyous and ningens are worthy only of being our entertainers, servants or food."

Koto smiled smugly and nodded curtly at the child who was reciting her words in a droned, robotic fashion. The group scowled, it was obvious now where he got his attitude from.

Honestly, being brain washed by the one you were supposed to trust the most.

"Wha-? Who are you?!"

The male's voice caught the youkais' along with the group of time travelers attention and they turned to see a young adolescent, hair a light brown with a freckled face and green eyes.

At the current moment the human was standing in an on guard fashion, hands stretching outward to display the glittering silver knife but his shaking legs only proved he wanted nothing more than to run back to the relative safety of his village.

"Speak quickly strangers! My village don't take too kindly to new comers!"

Koto rolled her eyes, the golden orbs landing up in the sky on the opposite end of the village. The group watched in confusion as her eyes glowed with suppressed anger, lips forming an aggravated snarl as Sesshomaru simply stared at the still trembling human teenager with childish curiosity.

"Mother, does he really think he'll be able to harm us?"

"Hey! Hey wait a minute!" the human's eyes shot wide open as the knife clambered out of his suddenly limp fingers, the green orbs roving over and examining the pair's features. "Yo-You're a pair of wretched youkai!"

Koto flashed enraged golden orbs on the stumbling human her voice booming with rage, "Wretched?! You disgusting little creature! How dare you filthy ningen call us _wretched youkai!!_"

Brows disappearing beneath long white bangs the pup stared up at his raving mother with a look that proved him to be believing she was missing a few screws. If she had any in the first place. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother's twitching nose and flickering golden eyes that continued to move behind the pair, towards the spot Koto herself had been looking so apprehensively at moments before.

Ears curving in an attempt to hear any oncoming visitors approaching the half dog demon took a few curious sniffs, only to inhale the aroma of the humans and their activities beneath the hill and an oncoming dog.

Lips raised a little showing a pearly white fang as the scent hit Inuyasha with a wave of familiarity but didn't quite kick in as to just who the oncoming dog demon was.

With the teenager still locked in place by fear the female inu didn't even look at her child as she addressed him. "Sesshomaru…kill this rugged beast before I become ill."

The human paled at her words, a sharp squeal breaching the air and Sesshomaru simply snorted at his mother's statement. "If it's going to make you ill Mother why don't you finish it off yourself. I've already fed today thank you."

Kagome bristled at his choice words an angered whisper coming from her. "_It? It?! Humans' aren't its!"_

Despite her frustration even Kagome winced from the cold gaze Koto sent her son, her words an icy snarl. "Unless you want me to finish _you _myself I suggest you deal with the pest over here." She turned her back on her son and the human to walk over to the edge of the hill, eyes glowering at the skies above while muttering lowly under her breath to herself, "While I handle this one."

The human glanced away from the woman and looked down at the child slowly approaching him with an emotionless face and gaze. Miroku's eyes narrowed when the adolescent stared at the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's brow and a sudden sardonic grin bled onto his tanned face.

"Oh please lady! As if some dansei boshi(1) can kill me! Their kind are weak!"

The time travelers opened their mouths in a silent 'oh shit' look as Sesshomaru's hands started to glow a luminescent green. "Hn, worthless ningen. At least I am no coward!"

The boy was about to say something else when suddenly a bright green whip slashed through the air, the glowing and palpable acid sizzling as it flew and the brat gave a loud scream when it cut into him.

Sesshomaru stepped forward to the fallen human, not even noticing the ominous being now fighting with his mother as all five claws glowed with an extra terrestrial glow before he plunged his hand down into the teenager's chest. The boy's gurgled and dying screech was drowned out by the clashing of skin hitting skin behind him, the warm blood coating his hand all the way up to the wrist and by the look on his face he was obviously disgusted by the tainted life's blood staining his pure bred flesh.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide and he surprisingly didn't even feel when Kagome latched onto his arm, gasping in fright as Koto and Inutaisho snarled at each other.

Sessshomaru leapt behind the corpse, watching with wide eyes as the two dog demons crouched and snarled at each other, the elder male glancing his way, golden eyes glinting blood red in disgust.

Why? Why did the man hate him so?

The Dog General roared in silent thunder, "Not only have you brought that filth onto my lands you hideous traitor you've had him kill one of the humans belonging to _my _village! That boy was my responsibility! It's my job to keep him and every one of my people safe from beasts like you and that thing!"

Koto stood up straighter, shoulders thrown back, hackles raised and eyes tinting red. "Oh please, suck it up you vain old dog! If the thing was your responsibility to protect than you're obviously a lousy and unworthy Lord!" A feral grin broke her lips as she jerked her head in Sesshomaru's direction. "Don't worry though you old fool, _our _child will soon be strong enough to rip your lands from you!"

Shippo shook his head, eyes closed tight as he fought against the rampaging emotions running through him. "How could they do that to him? He's their son and yet Inutaisho thinks he's a lowly beast that should be killed while Koto merely thinks him to be a weapon. They're not parents at all."

Sango nodded grimly, sympathetic eyes locked on Sesshomaru's visibly confused form. "I agree Shippo. If that is all they can see in him than fine but they should keep it to themselves instead of arguing about it right in front of him."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, you all are goin soft on him. don't you remember what he was always trying to do to us? Kill us? Maim us? Take my sword!"

Give away his only weapon other than his physical powers to the lowly half brother he found so foul, protect said filthy hanyou against a raging and lethal ball of pure destructive force created by Sounga and Takemaru, only to throw himself into its path. When they actually managed to be somewhat civil conversations as they berated one another for whereabouts or some form of information on Naraku's hide out. Or of course when the full demon stopped trying to kill or take Tetsuaiga and even stood side by side when they had a particularly difficult opponent to face.

The hanyou didn't mention any of that though, not wanting to fully acknowledge the brotherly bond he and Sesshomaru were somehow establishing.

Kagome replied with a quiet gesture. "Yes, but he's been calming down with all of that Inuyasha. And seeing all of this…well it seems only natural that he would be the way he is."

"Ho," the brothers' father's voice caught their attention. "So you've been training the thing than Koto? A pathetic waste of time if you ask me, he'll never become strong." The inu youkai took a step towards the frazzled pup only to be blocked by Koto's coiled body. "Come now dear, I know how much you desire a powerful offspring so why don't we get rid of this one? It'll only be a waste to try and train it and I'm sure we could get a normal child if we tried it again."

Sesshomaru blinked at the sudden transformation of his mother. Not long ago she was a hateful and conniving bitch, now, she stood protectively in front of him, a solid barrier between him and the powerful force of nature that was his sire. The female wouldn't stand a chance really if it came to a fight.

The male was larger and stronger than she was, physically and spiritually. The only real weapon she contained other than her own natural talents was the dark amulet wrapped securely around her neck, the Meidou-Seki, the stone that could transport anyone directly into Hell, as she held reign over all of the Hell Hounds. But against Sounga, Tetsuaiga and Tensaiga the mere stone didn't hold much of a chance.

"No matter what you decide Koto, that bastard mutt will fall at my hands."

Everyone other than the imposing Dog General flinched underneath the growling tones and flexing youki, his eyes glowing red in anger and Koto did the first thing that came to her suddenly maternal mind.

Turning towards her pup the female shouted, "Get out of here Sesshomaru! I'll fend him off and find you after, just get out of here!"

Eyes wide the puppy stood up straighter and moved closer, "But…"

"NOW!"

Inutaisho lunged forward and moved around Koto, running towards the stunned pup only for the larger youkai to yelp in pain when Koto dragged her now glowing green claws across his thigh and ribs making him falter long enough for the youngster to make a run to the trees.

Inuyasha and the group followed the mini Lord into the forest, wincing as they felt and heard the growls and cries of shock and pain and clashing of tremendous youki against an unbreakable wall of powerful determination. It was strange how quickly Koto turned from evil enemy to protective and loving mother.

As they followed Sesshomaru further and further into the woods, the canopy blocking most of the sunlight from hitting the forest floor none of them had any idea that right here, right now, this separation would be what destroyed the last innocent and acceptable fibers in the young demon's soul.

WELL, THERE'S CHAPTER FIVE….I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE I REALLY DIDN'T. I PERSONALLY FELT THAT IT WAS RUSHED AT THE MIDDLE AND END BUT WHATEVER. SORRY FOR THE NONE GRAPHIC DEATH SCENES BUT DON'T WORRY FOR ALL OF THOSE SADISTS WHO READ THIS….THERE WILL BE DEFINANT SESSHOMARU TORTURING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

A LITTLE SNEEK PREVIEW…OR A LITTLE INFO THAT'S BETTER YEAH:

SESSHOMARU IS STUCK IN THE FOREST A FEW HOURS, HESITIATING AND NERVOUS ABOUT GOINIG BACK TO THE CASTLE SEEING AS HOW HE WAS STILL IN INUTAISHO'S AREA AND THAT THE DEMON BENT ON ENDING HIS LIFE COULD BE ANYWHERE.

BUT KOTO NEVER COMES TO GET HIM AND BEFORE HE COULD DO ANYTHING WARDS ARE FLUNG ALL OVER HIM, BLOCKING HIS STRENGTH AND RENDERING HIM UNCONSCIENCE, WHICH SUITED THE HANYOUS AND MONKS JUST FINE AS THEY BROUGHT HIM ALONG TO DESTROY THE DISGUSTING FULL BLOODED DEMON THAT WAS EVEN MORE DISGUSTING THANKS TO HIS CHILD BEARING CAPABILITIES.

SO…DOES IT SOUND OKAY? THERE WILL BE BLOOD, THERE WILL BE CURSES AND THERE WILL BE PAIN. PERHAPS A RAPE. OR A GANG RAPE. I'M NOT SURE YET, HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME IF YOU WANT THOSE TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NOT PWEASE.

DANSEI MEANS MALE OR MAN IN JAPANESE WHERE BOSHI MEANS MOTHER AND CHILD. MY TRANSLATING SITE IS A LITTLE RUSTY SO I PUT THE TWO TOGETHER TO MAKE A MALE WHO CAN MOTHER A CHILD.

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING, ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

JA NE


	6. Chapter 6

HERE'S CHAPTER 6, AFTER SUCH A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME TO, I'M GETTING BETTER WITH THE UPDATES YEA?

WARNINGS: **RAPE!!**

SETSUKO TESHIBA: MAN I'M GLAD TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE ELSE HAS MY INPUT ON LIKING OUR BISHOUNEN IN RAPE SITUATIONS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER PLEASES YA!

DARKANGELJUDAS: GOMEN NASAI FOR DISAPPOINTING YOU BUT THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE ANOTHER RAPE SCENE LATER ON IN THE STORY, NOT FOR A LITTLE WHILE BUT THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE ONE. BUT YOU ARE COMPLETELY CORRECT AS TO WHY WE NEEDED TO HAVE IT, SO INUYASHA GETS IT THROUGH HIS HEAD!

KIRAI-NINJA: I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO FAR!

CHIBIRIN8: YEP YEP KOTO IS A BIOTCH! AND IT MOST DFINANTLY EXPLAINS SESSHY'S ATTITUDE! AFTER ALL, ONLY THE UGLY PEOPLE WHO ARE THE EVIL DOERS ARE TRULY EVIL…AT LEAST IN ANIMES AND MOVIES AND BOOKS!

XxXCHIBIBUNNIXxX: WAS THE UPDATE FAST ENOUGH FOR YA? NICE TO KNOW I'VE CREATED SOMEONE'S ADDICTION! AND DON'T WORRY I'VE GIVEN YOU YOUR GANG RAPE.

I DON'T GIVE: I'M SORRY HUN, BUT THERE IS IN FACT A RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT IS MARKED AT THE BEGINNING AND END OF IT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THAT PART K?

MIZUKI HIKARI: I'M GLAD TO KNOW IT'S INTERESTING!

ENJOY,

Chapter 6

A loud clap of thunder sounded over head making those within the forest jump from the sudden sound. Sesshomaru's hair bristled, the silver locks frizzing and standing on end as bright golden eyes, larger than anyone had ever seen them as blinked and looked all around. The tiny nose was twitching as he tried to inhale the smells around him and Sango cringed with sympathy when a sharp whine invulnerably broke free the puppy's throat.

"The poor thing, he's terrified."

"I know," Kagome rubbed the older woman's shoulder as sudden anger filled her being. "Just where is that wretched mother of his?! He's been out here for hours!!"

"I don't know," Inuyasha swiveled his ears back, amber orbs flickering up to the sky and all around for a glimpse of the woman (remember, seeing as how they're just basically phantoms there he can't smell things like he used to, don't ask why because I don't know). Seeing not tail or head of the bitch the hanyou scowled, "But wherever she is the old hag better get here fast, something tells me that really disturbing shit is about to go on."

After Koto had ordered the pup to flee Sesshomaru had run into the forest for a good hour, and with his speed and dog like stamina he made it almost to the heart of the forest, a feat that surprised the group seeing as how Inuyasha himself could accomplish that. The dog demon had clambered up into a low tree branch and curled himself into a little ball underneath the branch above bundle of leaves and plants, and from a distance the only thing a being would see of him would have been his glowing eyes.

But that was five hours ago, and now the sun had been hidden beneath a thick film of dark storm clouds, the water and ice droplets building and building until the proof of a powerful storm was all too present. And still there was no sign of Koto and the group could see Sesshomaru starting to quake as he pawed at the branch, probably trying to come up with a plan of if he should go back to his home on his own or stay where he was hidden from prying eyes.

Shippo hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder and leaned forward, concern and pain for the pup all too visible in his bright eyes. "Why doesn't he just head back home on his own if Koto hasn't shown up yet?"

Inuyasha replied with a low voice as if he seemed hesitant to show his concern for his bastard half brother. "Think about it Shippo. He's still in…Father's territory and its obvious that the old man wants him dead so if he leaves where he is he risks running straight into the guy. And also with the storm coming he has stay put or he'll risk getting sick."

"Oh."

Another clap of thunder sounded overhead and a louder whine shot out from the tree as a strong gust of sudden wind blasted through the trees. The old oaks moaned under the pressure, branches shaking and leaves dancing and the group watched, unfazed by the elements themselves, as Sesshomaru was actually battered out of his mini shelter, out into the open where he clung to the smaller part of the branch; his claws digging into the bark drawing thick rivulets of sap.

His hair was flaying wildly and his eyes were snapped shut, teeth bared between stiff lips and the first few drops were starting to fall from the over watered sky. Another clap followed by the blinding flash of lightning sent Sesshomaru's eyes wide open to portray the fear like a startled horse and somehow a heavy sheet of rain pounded past the canopy walls and down to the forest floor, passing straight through the time travelers as if they were mere ghosts.

Sesshomaru whimpered and whined, no longer even bothering to hide the soft sounds as he finally released the branch and bolted on all fours, not even watching where he was going as he dodged between trees, his hands and feet splashing into the newly formed mud and coating his limbs and hair as the rain instantly drenched him.

Following him the group had trouble keeping up with the puppy's pace as adrenaline flooded the demon's blood stream and he skidded in a few puddles, jumping straight up like a petrified cat when another flash of lightning and thunder clap sounded behind them.

The girls' closed their eyes and even Kirara crowed when another blast of wind flew past them; Sesshomaru's feet were swept up from under him and as his clawed fingers sunk into the muddy Earth with a startled yelp the puppy was forced into a sort of front flip, somersault thing and he landed hard into the wet dirt, mud flying up around him like a distorted sprinkler.

Shocked and slightly disorientated from the sudden tumble Sesshomaru blinked his too wide eyes and panted, only to become even more frazzled when the icy bullets needled into his face and belly, spraying into his open mouth and blinding his eyes.

Kagome moaned when he got back up and continued his frazzled run, most of her sympathetic feelings falling into the pup's current predicament but also because of beautiful soiled hair. Hair that gorgeous shouldn't be dirtied by foul chunks of disgusting mud.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the sudden burst of protectiveness roaring in his chest and stomach as he watched his brother chase through the forest as if the rain actually intended to do him harm. Shippo's remark made him half turn but this time he ignored it, knowing that the question was rhetorical.

"Do dogs not like rain than?"

Inuyasha's eyes closed temporarily as he sympathized with his elder – but currently younger – sibling. He to, at that tender age had been petrified by storms, not so much as the rain itself but the thunder and lightning. When his mother was still alive and a storm would rage, he, like most young children would start crying and shaking when a storm would start up outside but Izayoi would always come in and start rocking him, comforting him and telling him that the thunder was just big sounds and that lightning was just a bunch of big lights. And that no 

matter how loud and big the thunder was it couldn't hurt him, and that no matter how bright and sudden lightening was it couldn't hurt him either. No matter how scary they were, they couldn't do him any injury.

But, after she died he was left all alone. The villagers had immediately thrown him out and he found himself all alone and it was scary, but especially when the thunder sounded and lightning flashed because there was no one there to soothe and comfort him. And while he was outside and in the storm itself, getting wet while the lightning and thunder surrounded him by every side they seemed bigger, louder, brighter and so much scarier than it had ever been before.

The half breed opened his eyes and they brimmed with understanding as they watched Sesshomaru dodge and jump as he tried to find some form of shelter. It had taken him years to get over his fear of storms, and now he actually relished them. They were his release when he was sad or angry, and sometimes he would go off on his own during one of them and scream and holler, sometimes even cry because whenever he came back the rest of them had no idea that his voice had been drowned out by the ever potent screams of the thunder and that the wetness on his cheeks was not just rain but tears.

It was fun to sometimes, to just go out and frolic in the cool droplets and jump in the mud puddles…not that he would ever tell the others he did anything as corny as that.

It was weird to see Sesshomaru running from the storm, goose bumps prickling over every inch of exposed skin as the rain and wind assaulted him. It was weird to see him visibly start when lightning flashed over head, momentarily lighting up the surrounding forest and shining down on all the darkened corners.

And it was just downright _wrong _to see and hear the whimpers and all too visible bright lights of fear from the large, fright filled eyes.

But he knew how he felt, and even if the others were watching Sesshomaru's every move he wanted nothing more than to swoop down, grab him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Because it was obvious that the full blooded youkai's life was not as nearly easy and fun as he had expected.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes zeroed in on a tree where there appeared to be an abandoned nest, the incision carved deep into the trunk displaying signs of an uncared for owl's nest and immediately the little youkai crouched down onto his haunches where the fine muscles tensed and coiled before he released and sprung upwards in a diagonal direction. Scrabbling at the base of the nest Sesshomaru dug his claws in and kicked his feet until he was able to swing himself up into the temporary shelter.

The group's eyes' widened slightly when he fit his entire body into the small place.

The storm lasted for another hour, the rest of the time the group either sitting and looking around at nothing or standing and watching as the tiny cramped form shivered each time thunder sounded and lightning struck.

Now all sitting against a few trees they watched as the sky cleared and the rain stopped, and it was funny how no animals or other demons were coming out but they were most likely in some unhabited part of the forest.

Inuyasha and Kirara were the only ones who didn't jump when Sesshomaru suddenly pounced down from the tree, the mud dried as he peered around him, muscles tense and eyes wide while he sniffed at the air.

It was a shame when the young inu youkai wasn't able to discern the different scents between the horribly damp Earth, to the oncoming group of humans and hanyous.

Watching, Inuyasha jumped up with a shout when dozens of pieces of paper were suddenly flung out from the trees at the demon. Sesshomaru shot up into the air when the slips came into contact with his person and he started rolling and growling, reaching up to grab the pieces off of him and Miroku's eyes widened along with the others from the assault but his words made the group freeze over in fear.

"Those, those are wards! And the amount on him will knock him out without a problem!"

Inuyasha growled when Sesshomaru's hand stopped inches away from the ward on his shoulder when a loud cry was torn from his throat as the wordings written on the paper suddenly glowed a luminescent purple and electricity cackled from them, jumping from ward to ward and the girls' let out cries of terror when the puppy's eyes dulled before closing and he promptly keeled over.

Still growling though knowing he couldn't do anything Inuyasha's eyes fixated on the group coming out from the trees.

Sango muttered out with shock, "Look, four of those men are monks!" and indeed they were. Each male was wearing an outfit similar to that of Miroku's, and their staff's were the exact same as well. Their ages were varied while the oldest appeared to be balding with dull brown eyes while the youngest had a head full of bright blonde hair with blue orbs. The two middle aged men each had black hair held up in pony tails like the other two, the taller of the two bearing blue eyes while the shorted carried green.

"And the last three are hanyous."

The last three males all hopped up over to Sesshomaru's fallen form and bent over him, making Inuyasha's growls grow even louder. One was half cat half human with short, spiky dirty blonde hair and ragged looking ears, his eyes a bright orange and his figure was covered in dark blue hakamas and hairoi. The shortest youkai was half fish half human; with clammy skin and ugly dirt brown eyes his form was covered in a snake scale kimono.

The last was a dog hanyou. His eyes were a bright gold, long white hair flowing down towards his ass while two neat little dog ears twitched on top of his head. He was the tallest of the trio the golden kimono was almost blinding. Sniffing down at the unconscious pup the dog demon snarled, showing off sharp fangs before picking up the fallen Sesshomaru by the back of his collar and standing back up.

"Neh, Itsuki, this lil' bastard's another inu."

The elder monk stepped forward and scoffed after observing Sesshomaru's features, his voice gravely and mean, somehow fitting for his wrinkled face. "Hmm, and not just that Lee, this little pure bred is a dansei boshi."

The other's of the somewhat strange group widened their eyes and silent gasps filled the area and the younger blonde monk stepped forward, one hand on his hip.

"Are you serious? This little brat is a child bearer?"

The cat demon snarled out, "No duh you idiot child! Monk Itsuki wouldn't have stated so if it weren't otherwise!"

"Shut your mouth Ivani!"

"You shut yours Kenai!"

"Filthy hanyou!"

"Wretched ningen!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The youth's immediately shut their mouths from Itsuki's and Lee's combined voices and the fish demon crouched to the ground in a submissive manner, only gaining an aggravated hiss from Ivani.

"Kami I swear," Lee shook his head and his voice carried off before he turned to the equally aggravated monk. "What should we do with this filth Itsuki?"

The elder's brown eyes swept over the child's features and then over to his men along with the other hanyous' before looking back at the only other responsible being in the area. "Well, even if this is all we have of our group so far both you and I despise all full blooded youkai for reasons best unstated. And these filthy beasts," the old man nudged the curled up Sesshomaru with the end of his staff. "Are even worse than the others in _everyone's _opinion. Why don't we take it back to the hut where we can allow our men to handle it properly? What do you say Lee? After all it is a fellow dog."

Lee snorted, one ear pressing down in a scornful manner as he started to walk in the direction the group came from, the little demon still in hand. "I don't care if it's a dog demon or not! It's still a filthy dansei boshi, so it deserves no respect! I don't know about you Itsuki but I myself am going to have some fun with this little beast myself, regardless if the others want to do so or not."

Itsuki chuckled and almost immediately Ivani ran up and started following the dog half breed like a small kitten wanting a snack, "Oh come on man! It may be an it but it's cute as anything! I wanna play with it!"

Kenai looked around and chewed the inside of his bottom lip before a wide grin broke his face and he to started to chase after the pair. "No way in hell Ivani! Me and the other monks were the ones who did all the work so I get rightful dibs to it first! So ha!"

The small fish demon cocked his head, unsure about just what they were talking about but he ran forward anyway, hands clasped behind his back. The three monks left behind all shook their heads and followed the brown haired, blue eyed man sighing as he spoke in mild under tones. "Honestly, can they be any more childish?"

"Kenai! Are you saying you get first dibs over me?!" Lee's furious voice broke over the younger two's bickering and instantly the young human stuttered, "N-nno! Nope not at all sir! Of course you get first shots I'm just saying that I get to go before Ivani does!"

"Now hey! Why should you get to go before I do filthy human?!"

"Because I'm stronger than you fool!"

"Like hell you are you insufferable little pest!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Oh for the love of…BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!"

"H-HAI! GOMEN NASAI LEE!"

The group of time travelers followed, the humans and kitsune backing away from their furious leader as Inuyasha let out continuous, feral growls as he ran up beside the other dog hybrid, teeth bared and ears back.

"What exactly do they mean by they want to play with him?"

The humans' all cringed from Shippo's innocently asked question. At first from their obvious disgust it sounded as if they were planning on abusing the poor thing but Ivani's 'It's cute as anything! I wanna play with it!' remark instantly told at least Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha what they were planning.

Kagome looked up at her companions, unsure if her own thoughts were the same as the others as she herself was almost as innocent as Shippo in the world of…that kind of cruelty.

Miroku looked at the young child perched on his shoulder with depressive eyes, his mouth held grim. "Trust me Shippo, if what I'm thinking is right you do not want to know."

Sango, seeing Kagome's uncertain expression came down to wrap her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and squeeze in a comforting half embrace before looking at her beloved. "You're right. And if it comes to that we should make sure that Kagome and Shippo are out of eyesight. They really shouldn't see that at their age."

"Hai, I agree."

"See what? What shouldn't Shippo and I see?"

"Trust me Kagome, you don't want to know."

The girl of the future pressed her lips together, looking as if she wanted to inquire further but like Shippo decided not to. If those two didn't want them to see…Oh Kami! Her brown eyes suddenly shot wide open as her bottom jaw fell, tears of both anger and anguish forming in her large brown orbs as her heart ached for the small child.

No! The only thing that she hadn't seen yet in this, or her era was torture…sex – and rape. The priestess seriously doubted that there would be anything like…like…like the second option in Sesshomaru's young life and no doubt by the look in Itsuki's eyes there was most defiantly going to be some serious torturing but there was another, more serious glint shining in the trio's eyes, the two hanyous and that one monk. Covering her hand over her mouth she felt a few tear droplets fall as she burrowed closer to Sango, feeling the woman rubbing her arm comfortingly along with Kirara's gentle licks on her cheeks.

Were they actually going to _rape _him?! A young boy who looked only to be around seven years old?! _They couldn't!!_

She squeezed her eyelids shut together as she assaulted her own denial. No, it _could _happen and it most likely would. They had no problem hiding their disgust but especially Ivani didn't bother hiding the blatant approval to Sesshomaru's facial features and the way he was just looking at the pup made her skin crawl. No, no, it defiantly could happen. Even to one so young it defiantly could happen and will most likely be happening very soon if the hut in question was coming into view already on the outskirts of the forest.

It will most likely happen to him because there was no one moral enough to prevent it from happening.

By her actions it was completely plain to the eye of Miroku and Sango that the teenager had realized what was about to happen. Demoralized themselves the pair looked up in unison at each other before glancing up to Inuyasha who was still hounding ridiculously close to Lee, as if trying to impose on him with his threatening invisible and non-sensible presence.

Inuyasha snarled at the other dog hanyou that was his exact breed. Sesshomaru was hanging in the bastard's hand in the same exact manner that he was when Koto had picked him up when he was a toddler and he looked so fucking vulnerable in that position! Covered in wards, curled in on himself while he was virtually helpless and defenseless and he knew exactly what these bastards were intending to do to him and it pissed him off even more when he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop it!

Yeah Sesshomaru's tried to kill him so many times that he's lost count but…there have been so many chances that his older brother had at killing him, and he never took the final stroke. He's always held back, never pulled through with things.

Never killed him when he keeps saying that Sesshomaru wants him dead.

Hell, the guy has even come in to help from time to time!

And now, when Sesshomaru needed help the most he couldn't do anything. It couldn't be stopped, what they were going to do because there was no one around.

Clenching his fists he felt his claws puncture the skin of his palms in his anger.

_Where the fucking hell was Koto?!_

The growling was becoming more and more feral when they finally reached the small cottage where Lee threw _threw _the young pup against the wall with enough force he bounced off the wall and bounced once again when he hit the floor. And to make it worse there were countless 

objects around him, shackles connected to the wooden wall, there was even a collar and each thing was covered in so many wards it was unbelievable.

And no doubt painful.

Itsuki grunted and motioned towards the pup and without words the monks gathered around to shed Sesshomaru of the fine silk, and then wrap shackles around his ankles, wrists and then to place the collar around his slim throat.

Laying down naked Sesshomaru was forced awake when a powerful shock went through the wards and a pained whimper broke free from his throat. Snarling and pulling at the bonds he noticed his captors and tried to summon his youki to attack, only to yelp in pure doggy fashion when the wards shocked him yet again. Golden eyes still glued to the monks and hanyous Sesshomaru snarled, tiny yet incredibly sharp fangs snapping and clicking together from raised hackles, red gums displayed on both top and bottom jaws while his eyes were open wide, the sure signal of a dog about to attack.

"Heh, crazy little thing isn't it?" Kenai walked forward and placed down his staff beside him, kneeling in front of the raging youkai a little ways in front of him. "Now that it's clothes are off it really is a pretty little thing, I mean look at all those pretty little markings."

And indeed there were quite a few markings on the young pup. Excluding the ones on his wrists and face that they see every time they come into contact with him maroon stripes were curved around his shoulders and hips, along with his thighs and ankles in pairs.

Shippo narrowed his eyes. They were talking really weird, yeah he was cute but all kids are cute, not exactly pretty…

Inuyasha's rage boiled even further at the implications and a clipped laugh came from his clenched teeth when the human jumped as Sesshomaru suddenly lunged forward only to stop half a foot away from Kenai, teeth still bared and claws outstretched.

Ivani chuckled and crossed his arms. "Ne, be careful ya don't get to close to it fool. I think it wants to eat ya for dinner."

Sneering at the cat demon the young monk cocked his head to the side when his fellow humans rose their eyebrows.

Looking back at Sesshomaru he saw his staff being pulled back rather quickly and before he could regain possession of his staff Sesshomaru had pulled it completely out of his reach, and the man was obviously facing internal conflicts about going back in for it thanks for the glistening claws and clacking fangs.

"Now, give it back puppy, I'm not gonna hurt you with it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the tone the human was trying to pull off, only to laugh and clap in approval when Sesshomaru gripped the staff in both hands and regardless of the shackles he brought the weapon down hard on Kenai's head making the human cry out in pain and shock and jump up to the side, clutching the newly formed wound.

Ivani cackled, "Wooh! Way to go little doggie!"

Lee twitched before grinning sadistically at the cat demon besides him. "Hey Ivani? Want to see it as a very good little doggie?"

The neko looked up at the inu, eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion but before he could get away Lee grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him at the poor, shackled youkai, instantly shattering nerves.

Ivani screeched and yowled when fangs and claws pierced every part of his skin that Sesshomaru could reach and the time travelers widened their eyes at the sight of the screaming demon. Blood splayed all over and somehow the cat managed to get away from the dog, one ear nearly hanging off of his head by a few slivers as various wounds scattered his body.

"You little bitch!"

"Oh shut your mouth."

Itsuki suddenly stepped forward, past the snarling demons and monks and moved towards the frazzled and still very naked youkai, a sneer plastered on his face.

Sesshomaru glared right back at him. Crouched on all fours with his chin nearly touching the ground and his long hair bristling while still managing to cover his rear and the ferocious snarl on his lips and in his eyes…the puppy made quite the frightening little demon. Mentally Inuyasha grinned, proud that even in such a terrible situation his brother was still showing some huge balls.

One side of the old monks lips rose and an evil glint sparkled in his eyes and before anyone could react the sharp end of the staff came crashing down against Sesshomaru's temple.

Inuyasha stepped forward and his pack gasped as the puppy was sent sprawling onto the ground, blood spewing out from the deep gash on his head and with ever resistance he clamped his mouth shut, refusing to let out any more sounds of pain or shock. The snarl seemed engraved onto his lips even as blood dripped down his chin.

The group attacking the mini Lord stopped their bantering to sit back and watch with amusement as one of their leaders kicked away Kenai's staff, taking away the dog's weapon.

Kagome shook her head, clutching at her heart as she closed her eyes when Itsuki once again beat the pointed edge into Sesshomaru's and on contact crimson liquid splayed from the wound, coating his back in the red substance. "Why won't they heal? He's a full blooded youkai so shouldn't the wounds be healing already?"

"The wards on his bonds are preventing any usage of demonic powers," Miroku stated with sick disgust. "As long as they're in contact with him he won't be able to use any form of power, all he has are his claws and fangs and in a situation like this even those won't do any good."

Ivani leered and brought out a thickly corded whip from its holster on his back, uncoiling it and stepping forward only to lash the harsh dragon leather against the vulnerable flesh.

Sesshomaru lay on his belly, broadcasting his back to their abuse knowing that he had no choice of escaping at the moment but downright refused straight out submission by exhibiting his belly and neck to them. The continuous growls coming from his throat grew louder and louder with each lashing and soon his blood stained hair was thrust to the side and there was no more room on his back, legs and bottom to mark, all of that displayed flesh crisscrossed with bloody welts.

Shippo's bottom lip quivered as he clutched at Miroku's shoulder, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Sesshomaru was so strong, so terrifying that if one was simply fifty feet away from him they still bowed in respect and fear. He had never seen the taiyoukai so brutally handled and now, to see him as a pup, unprotected, absolutely helpless, with blood coating his being so much that there was barely any white flesh to see as it slid down his sides. Finally tearing his eyes away the youko muttered, "This is just so wrong…"

Inuyasha shivered where he stood, eyes wide and fangs bared, ears pressed back tightly against his scalp. How? How the fuck could anyone do this to such a small child?! And to Sesshomaru at that?! It wasn't possible!

But yet it was, and the proof was right before his eyes.

The hanyou had a sudden urge to cry and scream when the realization finally hit.

It was no wonder Sesshomaru despised ningens and hanyous.

First Koto brainwashed him into thinking they were beneath full bloods. And now this! Where humans and hybrids were deliberately causing him so much pain and anguish…! And only with the promise to not only take away his innocence but his only shred of dignity left…!

A soft sound so low that no one else could hear it broke free from the dog demon as blood slipped from between his fingers. He no longer blamed Sesshomaru for how he was. He had a legitimate reason for despising them – us so.

Lee took a sudden step forward and reached out to grab Ivani once again by the scruff of the neck and toss him away from the injured mini taiyoukai. Sango's eyes widened as she ignored the snarling hisses coming from the enraged neko youkai as her eyes invulnerably drifted south. Upon seeing the tent between Lee's legs she immediately grabbed Shippo by the tail and Kagome by the arm, dragging the pair over to the door and tried to leave, only to realize that they couldn't.

The dog hanyou started untying his white obi and Inuyasha let out a small gasp but he couldn't move, not even when Miroku went over to the huddle group when the children tried to look over theirs and Sango's shoulders to see what was going on much to Sango's chagrin. Miroku clutched Shippo to him and faced the door as Sango did the same with Kagome and they each made sure that neither could turn their heads as they covered their ears, their own eyes closed tightly.

The children didn't need to see this after all.

**OI! NO LIKY RAPE THAN GO DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!**

Inuyasha could feel himself shaking from rage and fear when Lee motioned for Kenai to approach the pair while the rest of the hanyou's and monks were left to lean against the wall and watch. Lee stepped behind Sesshomaru and Kenai in front; both simultaneously starting to open and drop their hakamas until the plopped down onto the floor, each sporting huge erections.

The younger brother wanted to run, he wanted to jump in and stop what was about to happen he wanted to go over and huddle with the others until it was all over but he _couldn't move! _Both of the assaulters dropped to their knees and Sesshomaru snarled, albeit weaker than before as golden eyes hidden by bloodied bangs brimmed with apprehension. Snapping his fangs the pup tried to swivel around when Lee lifted his hips up until he was on his knees and elbows but the dog hanyou suddenly reached out and grabbed the boy's hair, his claws digging in so deep the created incisions within the vulnerable scalp and on instinct Sesshomaru stopped moving.

The youkai clamped his mouth shut when Lee dragged his free hand down his back, raking even more wounds among the decorated plain of flesh while at the same time making them deeper.

Kenai started to reach for Sesshomaru's face but stopped when a commanding growl came from his better and Lee glared at him from golden eyes, the orders demanding him to wait for his say so. Sitting back on his haunches the human nodded, watching with rapt fascination as Lee scraped the claws of his free hand around Sesshomaru's side and down to his belly, slicing open the tender flesh.

Against his will Sesshomaru let out small pained whimpers that hurt Inuyasha just to hear them, blood dripping onto the ground in an ever growing puddle. A tongue was suddenly being scraped across his back and Lee's eyes flashed red at both the shudder and small whine as well as the taste of the tantalizing blood.

Sesshomaru shook from his spot, too frightened to move and knowing that if he did the pain would only become worse while also understanding that there was really nothing he could do with all of these wards and the blood loss. The warm tongue continued to lather the welts but it didn't make it feel any better, the roughness from the hot muscle burned and scratched and only made the wounds bleed even more.

Inuyasha watched, unable to move or prevent as the demon of his exact species suddenly latched onto Sesshomaru's tiny hip with his free hand, spread the leanly muscled thighs with his own knees and then…FUCK!

A terrible scream was finally ripped from the pup's broken throat and wetness slid down Sesshomaru's striped cheeks from his tightly clenched eyes. Inuyasha backed up into the wall and slid down it, unable to stand any more as his eyes stayed glued to the sight before him as Lee gave his big brother absolutely no time to adjust, absolutely no time to repair he just…thrust his hips back and forth into Sesshomaru with enough force that the puppy was actually pushed forward with each shove. He could feel his heart wrenching in it's place in his chest, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as scream after scream came from the hoarse throat, as tear drop after tear drop flew from Sesshomaru's closed eyes.

Lee's growls of pleasure were reverberating around the room as he continued to pound relentlessly into Sesshomaru's tiny body, ignoring the words that were now being formed within the screams and relishing in the blood that was sliding down the puppy's legs and over his cock, lubricating his movements. "S-STOP! N-NO M-MORE!! O-ONE-G-GAI! STOP!"

Each scream was accompanied by loud sobs as Sesshomaru lowered his face to the floor, only for it to be roughly pulled up by the hand in his hair, a few strands being torn out and blood splaying out of his scalp from the rough treatment. Kami! He was being torn in half! His entire body but mostly his bottom was burning…it was too much!

The humans and Shippo all shook, tears sliding down their faces no matter how they tried to stop it. Kagome and Shippo, despite Sango's and Miroku's diligent attempts at protecting them could still hear what was going on and they clung desperately to the bodies closest to them, only to be clung back to. "STOOPPP!" Loud sniffles and gasps of pain were made clear between each scream, each interval, each stutter and just oh Budda! How could anyone do this?!

Tears were sliding down Inuyasha's face now and he had no problems about it and still he couldn't look away. His own kind, his very own kind was _raping _his older brother when he was helpless, when he was just such a young child…! And to make it all worse the rest of Lee's little gang were getting horribly aroused, Ivani was even salivating, drinking in Sesshomaru's cries with earnest.

"O-OKKAAS-SAAANNNN! MA-MAKE IT ST-STOPP!!"

Shoulders shaking the hanyou drew his knees up to his chest. Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to go through this! This wasn't supposed to happen to anyone let alone Sesshomaru! Fucking hell no wonder the guy was so hell bent on killing him!

Inuyasha's eyes looked up at Lee's sweating, exhilarated face as he pounded and pounded with increasing speed that was almost full blooded demonic. The golden eyes trimmed with red, the amber orbs gleaming with excitement and pleasure. The loud gasps and groans and growls…The flopping white ears and swishing white hair…glistening fangs that were suddenly driven down into Sesshomaru's throat as he bent over Sesshomaru's back, making the screams grow even louder and higher, accompanied by pure dog sounds.

Entire body shaking with fine tremors Inuyasha couldn't stand to look at the guy anymore and instead moved to look at his suffering brother. It was him, he realized. Claws digging into the sides of his mouth Inuyasha couldn't help but compare the almost exact same features he and Lee had, the only difference was that Lee's face was straighter, older and uglier. But still they looked so fucking similar! Sesshomaru must see Lee every time he even looks at Inuyasha!

"_OKKKKAAAASSSSAAAAAAAANNNNN!! H-HELLLLPPPP!!"_

Where the _fuck _was Koto?!

That thought was running through everyone's minds as Sesshomaru continued to scream and cry out for her. No doubt she would have heard him by now if she hadn't smelled or seen him seeing as how he was starting to break even the ningens' ear drums…So where was she?!

A horrid, horrible insight suddenly flitted into their minds and even though they didn't want to think it was the only logical explanation.

Seeing as how there was practically no chance of Inutaisho actually killing the woman it left only one plausible explanation.

She left him. Abandoned him in hopes of something else, no matter what that something else was.

No, no, no, no, no, no! It was too disgusting to be true but it had to be! Why wouldn't she of been there yet if she hadn't left him to fend for himself?!

Lee suddenly roared, his fangs ripping a small hole into Sesshomaru's being, where the juncture between throat and shoulder was as he yelled, "STOP YOUR SCREAMING BITCH!"

Shippo jolted at the voice that suddenly sounded too demonic for his liking and he hid further into Miroku's hold.

Inuyasha watched with horror as Kenai moved forward, his eyes locked with Lee's and finally taking what he wanted. Trembling he listened as Lee snarled into Sesshomaru's ear, "You can't fight us bitch! The wards won't let you do it but if you so much as even try to bite him and I'll tear out your windpipe. UNDERSTAND BITCH?!"

More tears slid down Sesshomaru's cheeks as he nodded the best as he could, having no idea as to what was about to happen. Lee's hand left his hair only to be gripped by two human hands that belonged to Kenai.

Inuyasha's gold eyes widened to the point they were bulging out of his head when he realized what the monk was going to do and he crashed his head back into the wall behind him, feeling no pain at the same time Kenai gripped Sesshomaru's scalp hard and thrust his hips forward.

The pup's screams of pain were muffled as Kenai slid his length inch by inch into Sesshomaru's too small mouth, ignoring the gagging and choking sounds Sesshomaru was making as he tore open the puppy's throat the same way Lee was doing to his ass. The tears streamed hot and thick now on all of their faces as Lee fucked him from behind and Kenai rammed his cock down his throat with almost demonic force at the same time he shoved Sesshomaru's face towards his pubic bone.

Only to repeat the process over and over on both ends.

And Lee and Kenai were working together to, which made the urge to puke for Inuyasha all the more powerful. As Kenai thrust forward Lee moved out, making Sesshomaru move his ass back to Lee and when Lee thrust it made Sesshomaru move further onto Kenai's dick.

Inuyasha moved his hands up to his ears and buried his chin into his knees when their pace picked up speed until there were twin cries of bliss in unison as they both reached their peak, forcing Sesshomaru to swallow the cum in his throat and to take the semen in his ass.

Thankfully he was too young to bear cubs.

**OKAY, RAPE SCENE OVER! YOU CAN LOOK NOW!**

The pair pulled away and collapsed on their sides, leaving Sesshomaru to convulse and throw up, semen coughing out of his mouth mixed with a large amount of blood from his torn throat, semen and blood coating the back of his legs and finally the child collapsed, not even able to open his eyes when Lee and Kenai moved away and put on their clothing.

Inuyasha's pack all turned warily once the screams stopped, fresh and old tear tracks on their faces but Inuyasha didn't see them. All he could see was his brother struggling to breathe, every wound on both the outside and the inside bleeding excessively as his chest barely moved up and down. All he could see was the occasional spasmodic twitch along Sesshomaru's entire body as blood dribbled out of…everything. Silver tears still streaming in thick rivulets down his face that mingled with the tracks of blood.

That bitch, she allowed this to happen, and Inuyasha almost hated himself for no doubt reminding Sesshomaru of this every time they met despite his logic telling him otherwise.

How could someone do this to a child?

And why? All because of a friggen moon on his head that meant he could bear brats in his belly?! That was even more moronic than the discrimination against half breeds!

Rubbing his tears away Inuyasha shook as his entire body was filled with sudden determination. He couldn't, wouldn't let anything like this happen again! No matter what Sesshomaru did to them when they got back he would not allow this to happen again! Despite the recent hatred Inuyasha swore on his life that he would protect his older brother from shit like this and any other hardship. No matter what everyone said or did to try and dissuade him.

Even if it meant forcing his brother to join his pack, he would keep him safe.

Even if it meant tying him down somewhere safe, like Kaede's village or something.

And even if everyone tried to say he didn't need protecting…he would protect him.

He would _never _let it happen again.

"_NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

Inuyasha finally looked away from his brother's prone body to Kagome who was on her knees, being held back by a crying Sango. The priestess was hollering, hot tears riveting down her cheeks as spittle flew from her mouth her rage pointed at the group they were forced to watch.

Following her line of sight he gasped for the air that was suddenly expelled from his lungs as what he saw only fueled the desire to protect Sesshomaru at all costs.

Ivani was stepping forward, a perverted leer painted in his smile and gaze as he worked on his hakama, long, cat like stride carrying him straight to Sesshomaru's limp form.

The puppy couldn't even move or bat an eye when he was once again pushed into position.

WOW, LONG CHAPTER YEAH! 17 PAGES NOT INCLUDING THE AU'S! AND ONLY FOUR DAYS AFTER THE LAST UPDATE TOO SO WOOH! I AM SORRY FOR HURTING SESSHOMARU-SAMA, I FEEL REALLY BAD. ESPECIALLY SEEING AS HOW HE WAS STILL JUST A LITTLE BABY.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!

JA NE


	7. Chapter 7

YAY, NEW CHAPTER! EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THUS FAR THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WUV YOU ALL!

MIZUKI HIKARI: I SOWWY I MADE YOU CRY BUT I CONTINUED NEH! THIS CHAPTER SHOULDN'T BE DEPRESSING THOUGH BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT!

SETSUKO TESHIBA: YAYZ YOU ARE IN LURVE WITH MY STORY THAT MAKES ME HAPPY, NO ONE'S EVER SAID THAT BEFORE. AND AS LONG AS YOU LOVE SESSHY BABY IT'S ALL OKAY IF YOU ARE SADISTIC! AFTER ALL SO AM I!

XxXCHIBIBUNNIXxX: THAT'S A BIG COMPLIMENT NEH, I ALMOST MADE YOU CRY. I'M GLAD YOU'RE HAPPY WITH THE SPEEDY UPDATE, HOPEFULLY THIS ONE WORKS OUT JUST AS WELL FOR YA.

ALEX: AND YES, YES, THIS WOULD SEVERLY MAKE EVERYONE SEE SENSE AS TO WHY SESSHY BABY IS THE WAY HE IS. AND I HOPE TO KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK.

CHIBIRIN8: YEAH, IT IS REALLY DISGUSTING HOW PEOPLE CAN DO THAT TO KIDS SOME JUST HAVE NO FEELINGS AT ALL. ANYWHOS YES, THE BASTARDS DO DIE IN THIS CHAPTER, THOUGH ITS NOT AS GRAPHIC AS I WOULD HAVE NORMALLY LIKED.

I DON'T GIVE: DON'T WORRY THEY DIE IN THIS CHAPPY.

HIRATANA: HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE BETTER CHAPTERS LATER ON THAT AREN'T SO DEPRESSING. BUT FOR SOME REASON THOSE ARE THE ONES I DO BEST ON…OH WELLS. AND I CAN TELL YOU THIS MUCH, HE IS NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY WHEN SESSHY BABY FINDS OUT THAT THEY KNOW. HE WON'G BE HAPPYS AT ALL…AND I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THE PUP SITUATION, IT DEPENDS ON WHERE I GO WITH THE FIC AND HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT IT TO HAPPEN.

ASH2009: YEP, INU WILL DEFINITELY PROTECT OUR SESSHY BABY, THAT MUCH IS A DEFINATE.

IY6RD: UMM…I'M NOT SURE IF YOU MEANT THE FIC OR THE CHAPTER WAS STUPID OR THE CHARACTERS….

DARKANGELJUDAS: GODS…I'M MAKING SO MANY PEOPLE CRY BECAUSE OF THE LAST CHAPTER, IT MAKES ME BOTH ASHAMED AND PROUD…I THINK I GOT IT CLEAR THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE KOTO THOUGH AND DON'T WORRY SHE WILL GET HER ASS HANDED TO HER…I'M NOT SURE HOW YET BUT SHE WILL AND SESSHY BABY DOES HAVE HAPPY MOMENTS HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPPY.

MATTITUDEANDRKOFOLLOWER: I SOWWY IF I WENT TO FARS BUT REALLY SESSHY NEEDS EXTREMES DONE TO HIM IN ORDER FOR INUYASHA TO REALLY UNDERSTAND JUST HOW DIRE THE SITUATION IS FOR HIS URGE TO PROTECT AND LOVE HIM TO GET STRONGER BUT I'M GLAD YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. AND…HE WON'T BE HAPPY NOR PLEASANT WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT THEY KNOW ABOUT HIM.

ANYWAY, ON WITH THE CHAPTER EVERYONE AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME AT THE BOTTOM!

ENJOY

Chapter 7

Four years it's been like this.

Four years the child had to suffer from his enslavement.

Four years the child had to suffer in silence of the abuse.

The rape.

The torturing.

The verbal disfiguring.

The large and loud words of it, filthy beast, monster, freak, unloved, unwanted, abandoned child.

But despite those harsh words none, not even the abandoning part bothered the small youkai, whom was underweight, dehydrated, shorter than average thanks to the lack of sunlight, weak and vulnerable…more than the dastardly name they've so far dubbed him.

Along with every other being that walked into the small hut seeking refuge from the demons reeking havoc among their homes.

_Dansei boshi._

It's his name.

It has been for four fucking years.

Not once had Sesshomaru, the being's true name, been uttered out of their lips. Not once had that title been stated. Not once had the bastards who have raped and abused him ever say that name to his face.

Apparently they were still in Inu no Taisho's lands for the old dog decided to drop in every now and again. The first time Sesshomaru had been terrified, even the monks and hanyous were reduced to submissive creatures in the taiyoukai's imposing presence.

He had been furious, livid; the rage actually seeping off of him so thickly that the humans' could smell it.

But, it turned out it was not the group that had caused such fury in the great Dog General.

It was his own flesh and blood.

The bastard had smelt Sesshomaru's scent within his territory, and to make it better there was no one but a few humans' and hanyous' around to protect them. But they would have fallen as easily as a human child could swat and cause the humiliating demise of innocent little flies. The vain youkai had actually spoken all of these things to, disregarding the insulted expressions with a mere grunt before his golden orbs had landed on his son's wide and dull ones.

But he noted the state the demon was in, the lack of youki, the lack of nutrition…the humiliation and destruction.

And he smirked. Chuckled. Amused and appeased by the situation before turning back to the monks' and hanyous', a wry grin on his face as he nodded curtly.

And he gave them permission to keep him.

On one condition.

That they continued to use him as they already were, and that he was shown no mercy.

They only grinned and nodded, accepting the Lord of the Western Land's conditions.

And he left. Not even turning back when Ivani immediately turned and started his annual assault with more vigor than ever before; it was obvious Inu no Taisho's words and actions only added fuel to the ignited flame of amusement.

And Koto never once showed her filthy face.

For four years…she had four years of chances, of shots to rescue her child from all of this and she never came. And the effect on Sesshomaru was all too obvious as his skin paled to an unhealthy grayish white.

For the first year he had cried out, bawled, sobbed…all for her to come and save him and she never did and the asses only continued to laugh as his cries grew before they got aggravated enough they punched or kicked him so hard in the skull he was knocked out.

Now, in human years the boy was eleven years old and no sound crept out of his throat. No cries, no pleading, no screaming, no snarling. Not when they yelled at him. Not when Itsuki charged up the wards that sent thousands of powerful shocks full of bursting electricity through his blood stream. Not when he was struck with fists, feet, staffs or whips. Not when they were in the middle of fucking him and his ass was torn open.

There was no life in the boy. There was the occasional flash of hatred and rage in amber eyes but even those only lasted for seconds before disappearing just as fast as they appeared. He slumped there on the floor, knees drawn up until they were higher than his body, elbows drawn in close to his chest, his left cheek resting partly on his clawed hand and the dirty ground, his dulled hair effectively hiding his face from view.

He didn't even twitch when they attacked him.

And still they didn't get bored with him.

It was the anniversary today Inuyasha realized as he watched Kenai jab his brother with the end of the staff, most likely trying to get him to react. Anger reflected in the golden orbs but the half breed wasn't sure who it was directed toward anymore.

He wasn't sure if he was more angry at these bastards who caused Sesshomaru's break or if it was with Sesshomaru himself; for not being able to stop it. Perhaps the rage was directed at his old man, seeing as how the bastard was there, he _saw _what they were doing to his son and he applauded it, along with how he wanted to slaughter him which resulted in Koto's strange outburst. Perhaps it was with Koto? Sesshomaru's own mother? It was perfectly probable considering everything's she's done to the guy, along with what she _hasn't _done which included protecting and providing comfort.

It was either that…or he was pissed off with himself for – even unintentionally – he most likely reminded Sesshomaru of Lee every time they met up. He just didn't know anymore, and his pack were getting concerned for his wellbeing, after all, he hardly ate, hardly spoke, hardly looked away from his brother's prone body that only made him want to protect him more. And his constant position was only visible proof of that desire.

He was sitting next to the pup, as close as he could be without touching, trying to send out his scent, trying to make Sesshomaru feel his comforting aura. He wanted to show him that Inuyasha was serious…that he wanted to provide the protection and comfort both of his parents had neglected in giving.

But they weren't there, not really. They weren't physical, they weren't even spiritual…they were mere phantoms coming in to observe a moment in time that was not their own. So he couldn't do anything. His presence, no matter how hard he tried to convey it never reached Sesshomaru. And he knew it to.

The sympathizing gazes of his friends always lingered over to him, seeing as how they seemed reluctant to move any closer to the broken youkai than they were. Even they knew it wasn't normal seeing Sesshomaru like this and they obviously didn't want to get too close. They were no doubt feeling his emotions, the feelings he tried to give to his brother because they were always looking over at him with watery eyes and tearing hearts.

Only Kirara had moved closer and the half demon watched as the neko demon sat down in front of the back of Sesshomaru's skull, her large red eyes staring intently into the white mane her tails held down along with her drooping ears. Inuyasha seemed oblivious to the hot tears of frustration slipping down his face as he watched the cat try to paw at his brother's body, only for the small paws to quiver when she passed right through him. The quiver traveled up her thin leg as she pulled the limb back to herself, her eyes closing tightly her muscles shook under the depressive pressure beneath the trembling strands of fur.

It was interesting. He'd never seen a cat cry before, but the silver wetness dampening the feline's cheeks and whiskers was proof enough.

Inuyasha snarled at the sleeping group who were the main problem in the situation as they curled up into their sleeping bags. Kirara perched protectively on Sesshomaru's other side. It was the fourth year anniversary…right now in the middle of the night…it was just now becoming the exact fourth year of Sesshomaru's enslavement.

But he could smell it, he could feel with every pore of his being as his own pack slept leaving himself and Kirara to stand guard. Furry ears continued to flick back and forth, amber orbs narrowed as they moved all over from his post.

Something wasn't right…well, everything going on right now wasn't right but there was something weird in the air. And by the way his companion's tails continued to thrash as the feline's nose twitched, whiskers flicking he knew that Kirara sensed it to.

Something was going to happen today, and if he was right that something was going to happen very, _very _soon.

A movement on the other side of the hut caught Inuyasha's attention and he turned to glare at the waking half breed. Kirara growled as she moved over to the others of their group, nudging everyone awake until they were blinking away confusion.

"Inuyasha," Miroku's voice was low as if they were sharing a whisper as Lee kicked his gang awake, his own ears tense back. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, why is everyone waking up?" Kagome's own voice was cracked, a tell tale sign that she her throat was scratchy and sore from the almost constant, furious sobbing.

"Kirara you big meanie…" Shippo groggily swatted at the cat's nose as she licked him awake. "Let me go back to sleep, tis midnight."

"Shut up and wake up you brat." Even if Inuyasha's words were harsh they were stated in a nonchalant tone of voice as he stood. "Somethin' ain't right."

It appeared that Lee was having problems waking up the two youngest of his own group, and even with Itsuki's help Kenai and Ivani refused to budge which only caused the half breed to growl louder. Sesshomaru's eyes slid open which caught the fish demon's attention and surprising enough the half breed was the only one of the group that Inuyasha and the others could stand.

He barely spoke and as they found out his name was Ichi. He was the only one who didn't abuse Sesshomaru in any way and against Inuyasha's snarling he had actually gone over when all of the others were out and cleaned Sesshomaru of the dirt and blood, and spoke softly as if trying to coo the child to sleep with a soft lullaby. And whenever the full blooded youkai was granted food and water Ichi was the one who provided, so really compared to the others he wasn't so bad.

They watched as Ichi cocked his head when Sesshomaru lifted his own and turned to look at the hut's door and the fish demon looked back and forth between the two. Really Ichi was the only one who acknowledged Sesshomaru's advance sense of smell and by looking into the green orbs the group was able to tell that he knew their captive understood what was coming wasn't traditional.

Miroku pulled the others away from the door, realizing that whatever was coming was coming from that direction and they wanted to be as far away from it as possible. Giving up with the two those awake stood up to their full heights glowering at the door with their weapons bared (for Lee and Ichi though it was just their claws, fists, feet and teeth). "Whatever's comin isn't our friend guys," Lee's voice broke through the silence as he cracked his knuckles. "And it reeks of dragon."

Sango narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, eyes held warily between the door and the for some reason taut Sesshomaru whose eyes were still dull but held a faint interest and cautious look inside of them. What dragon was alive while Inuyasha's father was? She knew there was one dragon Inu no Taisho despised she just couldn't grasp her mind around a name…

Youki dark and powerful suddenly blossomed out from behind the door as smoke wafted up from the outside edges and the two middle aged monks shivered and took a few steps back, tripping over Kenai and Ivani who were still out cold. Ichi moved over so he was standing in front of Sesshomaru, only allowing the small pup to peer around his legs bringing a sneer from Lee and Itsuki's disgusted faces.

The group jumped when the wooden door was suddenly broken in two down the middle, the boards sent flying out into the walls only to be kicked or clawed at if they got to close to the demons', splinters ricocheting around the hut, cutting into their flesh. A youkai, tall and dark walked into the room, filling the hut with his almost palpable energy as he revealed himself.

The man was taller than Sesshomaru's fully grown form by at least a head. His long hair ended around his waist a smoky blue gray. He was handsome his cheek bones chiseled out of marble with a nice strong chin and slightly rounded features. His skin was a pale white with a single blue stripe touching from elfin ear to elfin ear, crossing over his nose, a small star actually seeming to be formed there to. The dark blue coloration after meeting in the center moved down to the tip of the straight nose while another part moved up the bridge, stopping somewhere underneath his long bangs, pointed teeth glinting even when his mouth was closed in a cruel grin.

He was wearing what looked to be tight snake skin, the leathery scales threaded together in a silky cloth, hugging his waist and thighs while showcasing his slim abdomen and flaring slightly under his knees, covering the silky black boots. The silver scales were skin tight on his torso, leaving nothing to the imagination as it molded to his beautifully sculpted chest and stomach, his biceps wonderfully muscled so they didn't bulge.

Blue stripes were lining each of his fingers, going up from the sharp and long claws, jumping over the knuckles and treading up until they disappeared under the flared sleeves. But his most attractive feature was his eyes.

They were large and slanted like almonds or a cat's eye shape, long lashes adorning each lid. There seemed to be a natural black lining around the rims, making the whites of his eyes stand out. But the color in itself was extraordinary. There seemed to be no difference between pupil and iris, both colorations being the same tone and darkness as the spaces between the stars and the glittering whiteness within them only made it look as if they really were staring into a vortex of galaxies all bundled up into two small circles.

The girls' blinked as they stared hard at the beautiful creature standing before them causing Miroku to scowl at the stranger when he noticed Sango's risen eyebrows and small flush. Heh, it was obvious the leach was jealous of the guy, seeing as how easily he attracted his wife to be.

Kagome and Sango glanced away from the stunning man to look at each other, than back to him than back to each other before scuttling away from the boys over to the corner of the room so they could talk in as much private as they could manage. "I swear he's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I know!" Kagome giggled as she glanced back at the man who seemed content at the moment to simply look over at the people in the room, skimming over the monks and half breeds before pausing at Sesshomaru much to Inuyasha's chagrin and a dark brow simply rose as the black eyes landed on the pup. "Kami he's as beautiful as Sesshomaru!"

Sango's eyes widened and she looked at the puppy, thinking over about what he looks like when they knew him – or at least thought they knew him. "I don't know about that one Kagome. I personally think that the adult Sesshomaru's got this stranger pinned hands down in the looks department."

The girl from the future raised her forefinger to her bottom lip, nibbling on it slightly in thought. "Maybe. Oh, it would be so much easier to tell if only he was an adult now and standing next to him."

"I agree with you there, and not only that but standing side by side…ugh someone could simply die by looking at them."

"…Can you imagine what it would look like if they were making out?!"

The girls broke off in a squeal making Shippo look over in complete befuddlement and Miroku growl lowly. Too bad for Inuyasha he could still hear their whispered conversation and the mental pictures it was brining out was not something he really wished to see. He actually wished his poor brother luck if either Kagome or Sango got drunk when he's with them under Inuyasha's care and protection in the future.

"Who are you and what are your purposes to being here? We don't take too lightly to full blooded demons or strangers here."

Itsuki's suspicious tones drew the females out of their little dream world where dragon boy here and Sesshomaru were in the middle of a steamy yaoi moment. The stranger glanced at the human before looking back at Sesshomaru who was eyeing him from around Ichi's legs like a curious puppy. "Yes, I can see you don't treat your superiors well at all, considering what you're putting this koinu through."

Lee spluttered angrily, his hair bristling as he growled, "Answer the questions fool! And that beast is nowhere near our superiors!"

The dragon's voice was deep and strong, one that rivaled even Naraku's in dangerousness as he chuckled, finally taking his eyes away from Sesshomaru. "I'd apologize but I don't feel the need to do so to such petty insects like yourselves. As to why I'm here its because that old dog Inu no Taisho is my enemy and I will take every opportunity to either gain supporters for my cause or kill off random sections of his land. I believe your captive there will be a wonderful member of my pack once I kill you all off."

Inuyasha's ears perked a little at that, his muscles relaxing slightly just as Miroku focused on what was going on when the girls' stopped in their little fest thingy. So this ryu merely wanted to kill his brother's torturers', he saw no problem in that. He wasn't so sure he wanted the guy to take Sesshomaru in though but at the same time there was nothing he could really do about it.

Ichi tensed under the dragon's scrutiny and Lee roared, Itsuki stretching out his arm with the staff, preparing to call out his spiritual powers on the demon who merely continued to smirk at them. "You! You over confident bastard!" Lee roared, taking several steps forward in his anger. "You pompous asshole! We'll show you who's going to be killing who off!"

"And you still haven't told us your name," Itsuki snarled.

A small chuckle sounded from the smoky haired individual and his fangs gleamed like lethal daggers, the same as his claws. "Oh I'm sure you'll try and defeat me but if your fool Lord has trouble keeping up with me in battle what makes you think you'll be able to finish me off hmm? And why should I tell you my name? I never tell those of little to no significance my title but if you wish to call me something simply Sir or Master or even Lord will do."

As Itsuki and Lee turned crimson red in anger Ichi simply glanced down at his charge who looked back up at him, both clearly displaying the ridiculousness of it all to each other through their eyes. Honestly if the guy didn't want to tell them his name who were they to criticize? After all what he's telling them to call him is exactly what Itsuki and Lee make Sesshomaru call them so really Ichi felt that they were being put in their place. And for himself, the fish and human hybrid sincerely felt that death by a strangers hands was a better fate than the servitude under Itsuki and Lee.

Shippo scuffed out before hopping up onto Miroku's shoulder, bags held under his eyes. "Well, pretty boy here sure is full of himself."

"You can say that again," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, casting a look at Sango and Kagome who were still behind him in their corner. He seriously doubted that would make their crush on him go away, after all they both just stated their attraction towards adult Sesshomaru and the guy was as vain and bastardly as they come.

Well, maybe not as much as Koga or Naraku, but still. He was pretty high up there.

"Prepare to die you prick!"

Lee burst forward and jumped towards the man in the doorway, claws outstretched and fangs bared but a simple smile curved the dragon's lips and he tutted rather reproachfully at the raging half demon. Inuyasha watched with a raised brow as the dragon lifted his left hand and extended his fingers, a bright red light glowing within the palm and before Lee could even pull back a loud explosion sounded around the room. The light grew blindingly bright as their ear drums popped and Inuyasha's group had to close their eyes against the intensity of the glow, hissing from the discomfort only to hear Lee's loud, blood curdling scream.

A gasp sounded soon after a dull thud followed the blast and the gasp was met with an odd tearing sound along with fresh rips pops before a vicious clunk and gurgle followed shortly after the metallic thump against the floor. Kagome opened her eyes with the others only to gag at the sight of Lee's form laying sprawled out in the middle of the room, his body unrecognizable from charred and bloody skin, the skin and muscles on his face melting clean off from the random scorching flames still living on his person. The stranger now stood in front of Itsuki's body, the old man's head resting in his grip as the decapitated body and restless staff sat in a jumbled heap on the floor at his feet, the pearly white bone covered in crimson streaks sticking out of the headless neck.

Dropping the skull with an incredulous shrug of his shoulders the stranger repeated the move he had done to Lee at the awake monks and the groggy Kenai and Ivani, the four of them not even having the chance to move before the blast of fire shook them off of their feet.

Shippo blinked in fear as he clutched at the black and purple robes Miroku wore when the dragon turned to Ichi who stood and simply offered his throat. The dragon rose a brow at the move but obliged by grabbing both sides of the fish demons neck and twisting until audible cracks sounded and Ichi went limp, only to be dropped on the floor like his comrades.

Twitching Inuyasha watched as the stranger knelt down in front of his brother and started to remove the shackles and collar with a mere flick of his claws. Yeah, he changed his mind. He did not want Sesshomaru to be left alone with this freak who killed without remorse or thought.

Kirara growled and the girls' walked forward as the dragon held out a hand to Sesshomaru who stared at the offered palm, not so much as a flinch marring his body or a whine breaching his throat. The dragon smiled softly but didn't retract his hand and spoke in a soft, calming tone that was much different than before. "You smell like the old fool inu but his mate's scent lingers within your blood as well. It's no question to ask just who you are."

Sesshomaru blinked and cocked his head slowly but other than that giving away no other movements, he just continued to gaze at the dark dragon who had killed his captors with caution and curiosity.

"Normally I would have to ask why a father and mother would leave their child to rot in a place like this but your moon marking makes it all too apparent. I myself find it disgusting that someone would be sickened by and find it justifiable to torture a creature simply because one is a dansei boshi." The dragon looked away for a moment before looking back into his eyes, the sincerity of his words making even Inuyasha's protective urges calm. "I'm sickened by neither dansei boshi or half breeds unless they give me a reason to and normally it doesn't matter what his brat is I would still despise Inu no Taisho's children but seeing as how he threw you away to monsters like them I see no reason to dislike you. If you would like to come with me I can keep you safe from people like that, there's even another little unfortunate child who has suffered from torture similar to what you have undergone."

Sesshomaru looked like he was considering it, a certain shine was coming into his eyes as well as his face and his posture relaxed slightly but it didn't stop Shippo's questions.

"Just what exactly is this guy doing?"

"He's trying to get Sesshomaru to go with him," Kagome answered in her ever patient way.

In deed the youkai clasped hands with the dragon's larger one a small, insecure smile on his lips that only made a nicer one come onto the strangers, making him all the more attractive.

"All right then. But tell me, what's your name?"

The dog demon looked away for a moment before carving into the dirt covered floor with his claws, writing his name down in kanji.

"Ah, I see, so you're Sesshomaru is it? That's a rather odd name for a child to have, killing perfection."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the playful tone before writing out why he was deemed with the name in the dirt, oblivious to the distressed frown on the dragon's cheeks. "So, your purpose is to kill your sire eh? I really wouldn't mind beating Koto within an inch of her life, that bitch," the last part however was said in a tone so low Sesshomaru didn't hear it. "You don't look like a killer in my eyes little one."

The dragon was fixated with Sesshomaru's patented glare which had the adult sweat dropping in minutes. "Fine, fine. I'll train you so you can get stronger alright? The other child wants to become stronger to so you can learn together."

Sesshomaru wrote something else in the dirt and the dragon read it before smiling and picking the puppy up and strolling out of the hut, the others following suit. "His name is Ah-Un. He's different from other dragon's because he has two heads and generally that's just plain filthy for dragons, the fact that he doesn't have a humanoid shape doesn't help him much either. I'm sure you two will get along just fine and as for my name."

The dragon looked up to the night sky, his eyes matching the skies clearness perfectly before he inhaled deeply and looked down at the puppy held within his arms. "My names Ryukotsusei."

NEH, NEH I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GREAT. I TRIED YEAH. ANYWHO AT LEAST SESSHY'S OUT OF THEIR HANDS NOW RIGHT? ANYWAY I HOPE IT WAS TO YOUR LIKING AND TO LET YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE ABOUT TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS OF SESSHOMARU'S PAST, I'M NOT SURE YET BUT IT WILL BE ONE OF THOSE. AND YOU HAVE TO ADMIT, RYUKOTSUSEI WOULD HAVE BEEN A VERY HOT CHARACTER IF THEY EVER SHOWED HIM IN A HUMAN BODY AND PERSONALLY NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF AN ASS HE IS NARAKU IS PRETTY SMEXY.

AND HE WILL HAVE A ROLE IN THIS STORY AND AS USUAL HE WILL BE CAUSING MORE DEPRESSION THAN HAPPINESS. BAD NARAKU.

WHO WANTS THIS INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU TO GET TOGETHER THAT WAY AND THOSE WHO DO, WHO WANT PUPS?

PWEASE WEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN

JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8

NOTHING MUCH REALLY HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER, IT'S MORE LIKE ONE OF THOSE FILLER THINGS.

DARKANGELJUDAS: WOW, SMILING WHEN HIS RAPISTS WERE KILLED, I WAS TO IN FACT I DIDN'T LIKE THEM. ICHI WAS OKAY IN MY OPINON BU HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT SO THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO KILL HIM. AND I MUST AGREE WITH YOU ABOUT INU AND SESSHY WITH THE WHOLE UKE AND SEME ORDEAL.

MRK33: AH, YOU SAY THAT NOW ABOUT RYU BUT JUST WAIT UNTIL CHAP. 9 HUN.

PRINCESS SIN: I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY AND I DON'T KNOW I JUST FELT THAT I HAD TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC ABOUT THE MOON MARK BECAUSE THE ONLY DEMONS EVERY SPORTING THE MARK WAS SESSHY AND HIS MOM.

ANYA: HAHA, I DON'T KNOW THERE WAS JUST SOME AIR AROUND YOUR REVIEW THAT MADE ME LAUGH. I COULD ACTUALLY FEEL THE ANTICIPATION COMING OUT OF IT. AND HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER TO SNACK ON YEAH…IT MIGHT NOT BE SO DELICIOUS THOUGH…

MIZUKI HIKARI: HONESTLY I CAN SEE THOSE TWO GOING BOTH WAYS RELATIONSHIP WISE BUT…AHH I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTER OHH…

EBONY L: I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT SESSHY IS GOING TO BE THE UKE. IT'S REALLY THE ONLY WAY THAT FITS WITH THE WAY I WANT THIS TO GO.

SETSUKO TESHIBA: BABE I SWEAR I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE SUCH A SADIST AND HONESTLY THEY'RE SOMETIMES HARD TO COME BY THESE DAYS, LOVING THE BROKEN SESSHY AND DON'T WORRY HE'S GOING TO BECOME AT LEAST PARTIALLY BROKEN ONCE AGAIN LATER ON AND THIS TIME BY A BASTARD…ALBEIT SEXY BASTARD THAT WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE. AND YEAH HE WAS MUTE OUT OF TRAUMITIZATION THERE.

ASH2009: I KNOW, SESSHY ALWAYS THINKS HE CAN NEVER BE HAPPY BUT DON'T WORRY INU'S GOING TO CHANGE THAT EVENTUALLY YEA!

KIRAI-NINJA: YAY, SMILES THAT YOU LIKE IT!

DEATHS MISTRESS13: YES YES IT IS KIND OF THE POINT FOR LITTLE PUPPIES.

DARKSHADOWARCHFIEND: YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO REMARK ON HOW INU FEELS HE'S REMINDING SESSHY ABOUT LEE EVERYTIME THEY MEET UP AND HONESTLY I'M A BIT SURPRISED ABOUT THAT BUT I'M GLAD YOU PICKED UP ON IT. AND IT'S GOING TO BE SHOWN IN SESSHY'S VIEW SOON IF HE DOES IN FACT SEE LEE ALL THE TIME TEHE. AND THEY MEET IN A FUNNY WAY AS YOU'LL SOON SEE…OR READ.

AXEL183: I HAVE PLEASED YOU /BOWS HEAD/ AND HERE, YOU HAVE TO WAIT NO MORE, EXCEPT FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS.

I DON'T GIVE: WOULDN'T HE THOUGH? THEY SHOULD HAVE SHOWN HIM IN A HUMAN FORM…

CHIBIRIN8: AH, INU DOESN'T REACT TO GOOD AT ALL ABOUT THE FACT HE KILLED RYU AND MIROKU PICKS UP ON IT TO.

MEANDSESSHY: THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENTS, I TAKE THEM TO HEART BUT WHAT IS GOING TO BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST WORSE THAN WHAT THE HANYOUS AND MONKS DID.

IY6RD: AND YES I TOTALLY AGREE. IT'S SICKENING WHAT PEOPLE WILL DO

**BUT GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY!! LATER ON PUPPIES! PUPPIES! PUPPIES! BUT HOW MANY SHOULD THERE BE HMM?**

PLEASE…ENJOY,

Chapter 8

The place Ryukotsusei had brought Sesshomaru was almost unbelievable. It was a little ways out of Inu no Taisho's territory but still close enough to where he could simply antagonize the old dog demon with his scent and closeness.

The area was huge when it counted for space. The forest lined the clearing of soft green grass in a large oval shaped dome and it seemed that there was hundreds of acres of open air. A large lake resided within the field, the water a crystal clear and occasionally a few ripples wafted up in the surface when the fish underneath flicked their fins or tails a few boulders lining the sea bed. The sky was no longer black as the night but instead an array of pink and orange rays as light, light blue filled the rest of the space, the darkness and stars along with the moon being chased away by the approaching sun. A mountain ridge was a deep and large shadow against the brightening sky, the peaks reaching up over the tops of the trees.

The dragon smiled softly as he looked over the scenery and walked over to the lake, a small chuckle coming out of his throat when Sesshomaru's large eyes blinked continuously as he swung his head from side to side, determined to look over at everything at once. "Calm down little one," Ryukotsusei's amused voice brought the pup out of his curious stupor and the dark dragon was suddenly fixated with the child's full attention. "Let me tend to your wounds before you go trying to explore. I don't want your injuries to get worse koinu."

The puppy paused in his movements and settled still when the elder dragon placed him down softly on a flower bed that was next to a boulder and close enough to the water so Sesshomaru could peer in at the swimming fish. Ryukotsusei stood and smiled reassuringly down at the child when he looked up with uncertain eyes. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get a few things that will help tend to your wounds. Along with some meat, will that be alright?"

The golden eyes blinked before slowly the white head nodded and the dog demon moved so he was sitting up and turning towards the lake, his gaze glued to the simmering green and brown scales of the cat fish jostling in the water.

Ryukotsusei closed his eyes in contentment before walking away from the interested puppy and Miroku had to jump to the side in order to keep the old dragon from stepping through him. Following the Dog General's formidable foe's path with their eyes the group was able to discern that he was heading for the moderately sized shack close to the trees' protective boundary, no doubt what he stated he wanted to get having been in the small building.

But that was all beyond Inuyasha's cope of interests.

The half demon had felt his heart physically jolt as his eyes widened in surprise, bottom jaw falling as ears picked up until they threatened to rip off his head of their own accord when the male had stated his name only a few hours ago.

Ryukotsusei.

His and Sesshomaru's old man's worst enemy besides the humans who wanted his death.

The great and powerful dragon who had caused the great InuTaisho so much strife.

The powerful demon who had injured his father to such lengths that when he went to protect Inuyasha and his mother from Takemaru's jealous rage he actually succumbed to his wounds in the battle, accepting the death that the famished flames devouring the village promised to deliver.

The demon who Inu no Taisho had placed into a comatose like dormancy for two hundred and fifty plus years after their final battle only mere hours before the dog had met his demise.

The beast to whom which Totosai had stated that the only way for Inuyasha to master the new Tetsaiga had to be killed. After the sword smith had renewed the great fang with Inuyasha's own corner tooth it had become far too heavy for the hanyou to lift, therefore rendering his strongest attack, the wind scar, along with his simple slashing ways useless. He had to make the Tetsaiga realize that he was capable of protecting himself, which in turn meant that he had to slay the demon his own father couldn't handle.

In the end he removed the claw that was piercing Ryukotsusei's heart in such a way the dormancy was assured to remain, and despite the odds held against him he killed the magnificent beast with the very new move of back lash wave.

At that particular moment and many moments after than he had been exhaulted to have been able to defeat the foe his oh so brilliant father couldn't, it made him at least a fraction better than the old man in some ways. He felt proud to have defeated such a worthy adversary but at the same time he was furious with the old dragon. If it weren't for him Inu no Taisho wouldn't have had such a deadly enemy. If it weren't for him when Inu no Taisho came to protect his family from the idiotic ningen he wouldn't have been so gruesomely injured, and therefore would have survived the assault. And he, his mother and the father he never met would have grown up like a loving family and perhaps Sesshomaru wouldn't have blamed Inuyasha for the old man's death and Inuyasha would have grown up with a big brother who sincerely cared about him.

It was all Ryukotsusei's fault that it didn't happen.

But now in this new realm…Inuyasha couldn't help but feel completely reversed in opinions.

Sesshomaru was rejected and nearly killed by their father. His mother brainwashed him into thinking that his sole purpose in life was to kill Inu no Taisho and abused him to boot. Than the old man made it worse by allowing those bastards to continue to use Sesshomaru to their liking and what do you know? In walks the beast Inuyasha had once blamed for his upbringing.

Ryukotsusei killed his captors and saved Sesshomaru's life and most likely the rest of his soul. He brought the pup to a relatively safe place where he ended up meeting his trusting dragon companion Ah-Un. Ryukotsusei most likely became the boy's father in more ways than one.

And Inuyasha had taken it all away. He killed Ryukotsusei, the first being to protect his less than fortunate brother. The first to love and comfort. He had taken it all away from Sesshomaru and he supposed mentally that, that was one other reason Sesshomaru hated him so. He was taught from birth to kill Inu no Taisho, that it was his destiny or fate or whatever to destroy the old canine.

Inuyasha took that away when he came to protect him and his mother, even if it wasn't really his fault.

Ryukotsusei was the first to protect, love and just be what Sesshomaru needed in his life.

And Inuyasha once again took it away from him when he killed him.

Ears down the hurtful whine that filled the air around him drew the attention of his pack but surprisingly he couldn't find the strength to really and honestly care about it. Let them see what he was feeling, the anguish mixed with self hatred…he didn't care right then. He really didn't.

Inuyasha and the gang looked back up when Ryukotsusei came walking out of the hut, a dead hare that was stripped of fur in one hand while the other held some herbs that were no doubt used to disinfect. Kneeling back down the puppy looked up from the water to the dragon, eyes immediately zooming in on the piece of meat that Ryukotsusei handed over. Ripping his fangs into the rabbit blood dripped down Sesshomaru's white throat and chin, the crimson liquid dropping like red rain once it hit the bottom of his jaw and the humans winced in revulsion but Inuyasha glowered at how fast the child was consuming.

At the rate he was going even for those who didn't witness his abuse it was all too obvious that he had been starved.

The dragon shook his head before taking Sesshomaru's arm and started to dab lightly at the horrific wound starting from shoulder to wrist with one of herb leaves he had brought over, visibly relieved when the meal kept Sesshomaru from focusing on the slight sting the plants brought.

Though, with all of the things that had happened to him it was doubtful if he even felt pain at all anymore.

Miroku stepped forward, dark eyes silently looking between Ryukotsusei and Inuyasha. Unlike the others he found it fairly easy to tell which path their dog friend's mind was wandering down and just by looking at the half breed's posture he knew his suspicions were right. The hybrid actually felt as if he had taken something so very important away from Sesshomaru when he killed Ryukotsusei and was trying to either ignore those feelings or thinking about what the best line of action was.

It didn't make much since to the monk in reality though.

The dragon hadn't died when Inuyasha found him. The demon had been put into a comatose like dormancy by Inu no Taisho and all Inuyasha had to do to wake him up was to destroy the claw piercing the dragon's heart, thereby releasing the pressure point. So why hadn't Sesshomaru done it? After all it was only a pretty obvious thing of what had to be done and the taiyoukai had the ability to do so, so why didn't he do it? Why didn't he wake the formidable dragon from his slumber, the man who had granted him freedom and love?

The human looked over at the dog demon who was now chewing on the rabbit's bones, chewing into them like a true dog. His thoughts only brought on more questions though and personally they made even less sense than the others. Sesshomaru had already basically ordered Ryukotsusei to train him so he was strong enough to fulfill his…destiny per say and if he was right when InuTaisho came and attacked the dragon Sesshomaru should have been in his mid teens, human years and even at that age he would have been particularly powerful. Ah-Un wanted to train as well and even though the two headed dragon was rarely seen in battle the times he did see the ryu fight he brought forth an amazing amount of force in the attacks, and he had an impressive aura around him as well. Combined Ryukotsusei, Sesshomaru and Ah-Un shouldn't have lost to the Dog General…so why did he? Both orphans loved Ryukotsusei, or at least will love him with their hearts so why didn't they step in and help? Where were they when it happened? What happened?

It didn't make any sense but the twin screams tore the monk out of his thoughts and everyone's heads popped up to locate the sounds.

Really the child running on all fours toward the pair sitting by the lake was almost adorable to look at, despites its oddities.

Ah-Un was barreling towards the pair with wide, bright eyes, tiny fangs glimmering from openly panting mouths. The dragon's scales were the same dark brown color they were when he was an adult, and most of the muscle tone that they were used to seeing was gone. The long, striped tail was lashing out madly behind his three four foot long body, thin black manes dancing in the breeze on twin necks.

Sesshomaru watched the approaching dragon with wary eyes and before Ryukotsusei could do anything to stop it the beast had ran straight into the yelping pup, knocking both of the demons into the lake water thanks to the momentum.

Inuyasha walked forward, eyes sharp and back straight, posture stiff and defensive when the two made contact and the elder dragon merely blinked in surprise from his new charge literally bowled out of his line of sight. Water rippled madly on the surface when three heads popped out, each gasping for air due to the sudden dive. Only when Sesshomaru regained his breath did Inuyasha calm down, but when Ah bent forward nose to nose with Sesshomaru an abrupt air of friendliness filled the atmosphere. The pair sniffed each other only for Un to become jealous of the attention and moved forward as well, the dragon's muzzle snuffling at the dog's hair and Sesshomaru brought clawed hands up to scratch at both of their necks, an easy smile on his face.

It was obvious that they would become friends.

Another supra enhanced jump and five years later the gang was met with loud crashes and bangs of exploding energy. They were still in the clearing, the water rippling and waves wafted up over the shore line as the powerful blasts sent shockwaves through the air.

"C'mon Sesshomaru! I thought you had more control over your powers than that! Transform!"

Suddenly Ryukotsusei and Sesshomaru appeared in the field and the dragon looked as if he hadn't aged a bit as he twirled on one foot, evading the glowing green claws of a sixteen year old's attack. Snarling the dog demon glared at the dragon who merely smirked and continued his evading tactics, throwing random taunts at the proud inu youkai. "Wow, and here I was thinking you had some strength. Tch, I guess I was wrong ne?"

"Do not put down this Sessohmaru!" golden eyes narrowed in fury and Inuyasha tilted his head as a red light suddenly started to bubble up out of the moderately sized form. The dragon grinned, vortex eyes glancing up at the other dragon who was standing off on the sidelines watching with interest as he screamed encouragements to Sesshomaru that only he and Ryukotsusei could understand. Ah-Un, like Sesshomaru had grown up rather well. Each adolescent had built up in muscle mass, not too much that they were bulging or anything but the very distinct lines outlining the toned forms told the time travelers that they had been working hard. Sesshomaru was a foot shorter than Ryukotsusei, around the same height that Inuyasha and the gang were recognizable with, his hair swiping across his ass. Ah-Un was up to the dog demon's shoulders in height, his claws deadly sharp along with his teeth and he was as long as Sesshomaru was tall thanks to the lengthy tail, his mane thicker.

Shippo blinked in awe as the redness flowed out of Sesshomaru like steam, starting as his feet and twisting around his body, his hair slowly rising as the strands were separated thanks to the bubbling power running through it. Through the thin wall the teen looked a bit worried as the power engulfed him before he wiped it clean with an emotionless mask, his eyes bleeding an incredibly bright red, the pupils dilating and turning into a mixture of purple and blue. The stripes on his cheeks lengthened, turning ragged and uneven, white fur sprouting out of the goose bump covered flesh and a sharp flinch covered the young dog's body as his face stretched out, the bones maneuvering and stretching, his teeth getting sharper and bigger, his nose flattening against a long and strong muzzle before the red tornado completely covered the taiyoukai to be, hiding him from sight.

Inuyasha watched as a large grin broke free on Ryukotsusei's face as a glowing red ball shot up into the air and shot in a zigzagged formation before shooting back down to the ground so fast the group had trouble seeing it. The impact was harsh and the dragon's grin only widened and his eyes glowed with pride, Ah-Un running forward, a worried light shining in his eyes as an explosion of red energy erupted at the impact. The water sent miniature tsunami's at the shore line, the trees bending over against their will as they fought vigorously to keep their roots firmly planted within the ground that they had grown in.

The sunlight shone brightly down onto the scene and the group watched with wide eyes when the smoke began to clear, a firm, solid being held within the center that they all knew was the great demon lord.

Long legs groped with fine white fur and thickly corded muscles supported the large body, the being looking a bit disorientated thanks to the sudden transformation. Claws the size of Ah-Un scratched at the ground, a huge and fluffy tail wagging slightly in a distressed way, the smoke clearing faster due to the tail's movements. The dog was big no doubt about that, but Inuyasha and Kagome immediately noticed that he wasn't the same size as he was when he tried to take Tetsaiga that first time. He was close, but still a bit shorter. His ears were long and fluffy, muzzle adorned with extremely large teeth, the stripes outlining the jaw as large red eyes blinked down at his companions, the tuff of fur fluffing up his right shoulder and across his back not nearly as big as it was when the human and hanyou first witnessed it.

"Very good very good Sesshomaru," Ryukotsusei grinned. "This is your true form." The dragon glanced over at the dazed Ah-Un who was sitting on his haunches looking up, up, up at his friend before sighing. "Why don't you walk around for a bit Sesshomaru, I'll give you a chance to get used to the body before training you again. Let me deal with Ah-Un for now."

Sesshomaru nodded before walking around the field awkwardly as he tried to get used to the four legs and swishing tail. "Now Ah-Un you have to summon all of your youki, build it up within your stomach before slowly easing its way up your throat."

The pair of dragon's drew their attention, Inuyasha and Miroku occasionally glancing over at the wandering dog like diligent protectors. Ryukotsusei was breathing deeply, motioning with his hands as he explained and Ah-Un was watching intently, his heads pulling back as the necks curved in a straightened position. Ryukotsusei grinned and exhaled deeply before saying sharply when he saw Ah-Un opening his mouths in a forced manner. "Let it out, have it slowly expose out of your throats so it doesn't hurt you, one at a time for now so Ah let it out."

Un seemed to focus his energy into Ah as his mouth closed and the other mouth opened, tears starting to fill the eyes as he looked pleadingly at his trainer, white blue shocks of electricity forming directly in front of his open mouth, his four corner teeth releasing the energy like a snake releasing venom. "Let it out my friend. You must do it at a slow and steady pace so it does not hurt you."

The gang watched attentively as the electric ball grew bigger and bigger, the colors brighter as it grew in size, the pure energy thrashing out within the orb. Sango blinked as she leaned closer, it was interesting the demon slayer thought as the orb got bigger. She'd seen dragon's release these sort of attacks, for some reason electricity and fire were the strongest points and the all had the same attacks, after all when Inuyasha and Ryukotsusei fought the dragon would send things like this at him. But never had the exterminator seen or heard of the power coming out of their teeth, it usually came directly out of their throat, making their mouths glow due to the brightness and now that she observed closer she saw that the incisors were in fact glowing, and if she was right they were even pulsing. Such a strange creature, she idly thought noting Sesshomaru's growing attention.

The large dog had finally gotten the hang of the body it seemed as he turned with an expectant expression, only to creep forward the look changing to that of fascination and awe.

Seeing how large the ball was getting the elder dragon commanded, "Now Ah, release it before it blows your head off."

With a roar and a blinding screech of displaced air the ball erupted as it streaked away. The glowing orb grew in size as it flew, bright strikes of furious lightning bolts illuminated the area as the orb crashed into the trees, making the section burn and combust. Ryukotsusei blinked before patting the dragon on the head, absentmindedly stroking the ears. "Not bad at all young one. I'm definitely going to have to spar with you one of these days."

Sesshomaru gave a sudden low whine as he peered at the dragon, eyes glowing as the expectant demand to battle came back after the impressive show of strength from Ah-Un. "Alright, alright Sesshomaru, I'll battle with you."

A glow and tornado much like Sesshomaru's grew around Ryukotsusei, only black as midnight and much more powerful in its berth. Minutes later a gigantic dragon sat curled up around the clearing taking up most of the space, large, long and muscular legs holding the snake like body up. In height and length he was multiple times larger than Sesshomaru and the dog hesitated only for a moment to gawk before charging forward.

They watched as Ryukotsusei flew up into the air evading the attack only to swat at Sesshomaru's furred bottom with his tail in playful smack earning a growl of humiliation and anger. Snarling they could tell Sesshomaru was seeing red as he bared his fangs, rising his hackles as saliva drooled around his gums dripping into the fur on his bottom jaw. Kagome cringed at the sight, it was always strange to think that the composed Sesshomaru ever drooled, even in dog form, it was just weird and knowing just what that spit was capable of…urgh it gave her shivers that rocketed up and down her spine.

Barking the white dog lunged up into the air, claws outstretched with his maws opened wide, only for a clawed back paw the size of his head to come smacking him under his chin causing a sharp yelp of pain as he was sailed backwards and landed hard on his back in the lake, huge waves resulting in the heavy body.

Ah-Un groaned under his breath before walking over to the trees where he could keep an eye on the fight but not become involved…or soaked.

Ryukotsusei smirked down at him, in both mask and maw before curling around in the air, bringing his whiskered face closer, teeth displayed. "Come now koinu, surely you can do better than that!" A nonchalant blink occurred on both faces and the dragon swiveled back up to the air, dark hair shimmering over blue grey scales. "But alas, thou are just a pup. I shan't make fun of those thousands of years my junior no?"

Sesshomaru growled once again, his eyes turning brighter if possible as they pulsed in anger at not only the provocation but the fact that his father figure turned his back to him as if he were nothing but an inferior child. Snarling loudly the dog twisted over until he was on his belly, quickly jumping up onto his feet before snaring the dragon's tail within his jaw, smirking as the agonized scream filled the air.

Inuyasha chuckled thinking to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yeah, that's what you get for calling Sesshomaru a weak puppy. Man he's gonna eat you alive…

Ryukotsusei roared and swung his head around, and tried to tug his tail out of the youkai's mouth only for the teeth to dig in deeper. Blood coated the saliva dripping down Sesshomaru's chin as he growled and shook his head, looking as if he was trying to tug the tail off of the dragon's body, the thick ropes of spit and blood only increasing as he continued the acts.

Ryukotsusei swung down, mouth opened wide as he prepared to chomp down on Sesshomaru's exposed back before a pained squeak escaped him, Sesshomaru's spit turning a nasty green as a horrid smell permeated the air.

"Oh fucking hell!" the dragon roared, pain ripping through him as the acid ate away at his tail, the flesh melting as the muscles the dog's teeth were currently clenched into started to heave and quiver under the heat and intensity of the acidy spit.

Suddenly the three froze and Sesshomaru released the damaged tail but no one made a move to attack. Four snouts were extended in the air, four nostrils flaring as they inhaled the different scents. With a sudden flash of red mist Sesshomaru was back in his human form, a large bruise forming on his jaw from the dragon's upper cut. Four sets of eyes settled over to the western side of the forest, their bodies stiff and the tension returned to the time travelers at full pace. Ryukotsusei's silent mumbling that wasn't so silent due to his form explained all they needed to know. "No, not yet. Neither of them are ready for Inu no Taisho yet."

Inuyasha ran over to Sesshomaru, once again trying to send out calming vibes to his clearly distressed brother as he stared at the trees, Ah-Un whining silently. The dragon drew their attention and it was obvious that Sesshomaru wanted to rebuke the order but he held himself in check and obeyed. "Sesshomaru, Ah-Un. Go into the forest opposite the west, I'm going to lead him over to the canyons in the mountain ridge."

The pair nodded and ran in the direction they were told, discretely moving towards the canyons themselves, Inuaysha and the others following when they all looked up as Ryukotsusei flew over head, followed closely by the enormous Dog General in his true form.

As the canyons came into view Inuyasha's distress only grew as he observed the tense posture of his brother and his brother's friend, ignoring the concerned emotions of his own pack. Hearing the roaring and screaming as the two taiyoukai's argued over at each other they all knew that something horribly wrong was about to take place.

YAY, ONCE AGAIN 4 DAYS I BELIEVE…? OH WELL. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE THE LAST OF THE FLASHBACKS AND THE ONE AFTER THAT WILL BE INUYASHA TRYING TO FIND SESSHOMARU AND ORDER HIM INTO THE GROUP. IT'LL BE NICE AND ANGSTY AND SLIGHTLY HUMOROUS AS WELL, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO EXPLAIN JUST WHY IT WAS SESSHOMARU NEVER ASSISSTED RYUKOTSUSEI.

AND INCASE ANYONE'S WONDERING, THE REASON WHY I PUT RYUKOTSUSEI IN HERE IS BECAUSE THERE WERE A FEW TIMES IN THE SERIES WHERE SESSHOMARU WOULD TRAVEL TO WHERE RYUKOTSUSEI WAS COMATOSE AND ALSO IN SOME OPENING CREDITS HE WAS ALWAYS GOING OVER TOWARDS HIM AND LOOKING UP AT HIM YOU KNOW SO I JUST WANTED TO SAY ALL OF THAT AND PUT THAT IN THERE. BUT THAT WAS THE INSPIRATION AND I'M SORRY IF I'M MOVING TO FAST WITH ALL OF THESE THINGS I JUST WANT THE FLASHBACKS TO BE OVER WITH.

AHHHH, SCHOOL STARTS SOON, FREEDOM ENDS SOON, CONSTANT UPDATING SHALL MOST LIKELY BE COMING LATER AND LATER SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THAT ALL OF YOU.

P.S. FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE LIKING RYUKOTSUSEI, I CAN PROMISE YOU, YOU ARE IN FOR QUITE A SHOCKER NEXT CHAPTER.

JA NE


	9. Chapter 9

WHEEE HERE'S CHAPTER 9 THOUGH I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER, I DON'T LIKE IT TOO MUCH BUT I WANTED TO PUT SOMEHTING OUT!! ANYWHO IT'S THE LAST ONE OF THEM BACK IN THE PAST AND AS I PROMISED NEXT WILL BE INUYASHA CONFRONTING SESSHY AND ORDERING HIM INTO HIS PACK!

SETSUKO TESHIBA: NE NE SORRY BUT NO RAPES IN THIS CHAPTER.

MEANDSESSHY: GOMEN BUT YES…YES I DO LIKE TO PLAY WITH PEOPLES EMOTIONS HAHAHAHAHAHA

HINATINHA: WELL, THIS IS A SAD STORY THOUGH AND I'M ALREADY CRYING AT HOW I'M GOING TO END THE STORY ENTIRELY.

XxXCHIBIBUNNIXxX: THERE WILL BE CUTER PARTS IN THE FUTURE, SO IF YOU FELT ALL GUSHY ON THE LAST CHAPTER YOU'RE GOING TO DIE OF KAWAINESS LATER ON, OF THAT I ASSURE YOU.

I DON'T GIVE: HAHA, EVERYONE'S THINKING THE WORSE FOR OLD RYU, I WONDER WHY?

DARKANGELJUDAS: YOU DIDN'T READ THE LITTLE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM DID YOU? CAUSE YOUR GOING TO READ THAT RYU WASN'T DOING ALL THAT OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF HIS HEART IN THIS ONE.

ANALEI: WELL, AT THE MOMENT THANKS TO SESSHY'S PAST HE DOESN'T REALLY WANT A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BUT CAN YOU REALLY BLAME HIM?

CHIBIRIN8: YEAH SURE, THE UPDATE WAS LATER THAN THE OTHERS HAVE BEEN BUT IT WASN'T A TERRIBLE WAIT WAS IT?

SILVERMANE1: YAYZ IT'S COOL.

PLEASE READ AND ENJOY EVERYONE!

Chapter 9

The group arrived at the edge of the clearing of trees just in time to see Inu no Taisho dodge a furiously snapping jaw, Ryukotsusei hovering over the canyon, eyes glowing while Inu no Taisho's giant dog form clawed at the floor as if it was nothing. Growls and roars echoed around the canyon walls and climbed up the mountain face before leaping off of it out into the forest, the weaker parts of the mountains actually crumbling and falling off the higher parts of the mountain, the floor trembling underneath the shattering loudness, the trees literally uprooting thanks to the bursts of power.

Inuyasha watched the strange light flash within his brother's eyes as he smiled a cruel, fanged grin. Ah-Un whined, blinking up at his friend in a confused manner before his attention was stolen by the fight. Inu no Taisho for some reason must have dubbed the moment worthy enough to change back to his humanoid shape for there was such a large explosive blast of pure energy around the gigantic dog that made Ryukotsusei screech in surprise before being launched into the mountain side and the adolescents' dug their claws into the Earth, being tossed back a few feet none the less.

"Damn it you old bastard! What the hell was that?!"

Ryukotsusei's enraged voice reverberated throughout the area, his youki enhancing the loudness that was either purely accidental or purposely. The smoke cleared to show the taiyoukai standing as impeccable as he was the last they had seen him except now Tetsaiga was glistening in its larger form as the demon unsheathed the blade. "Simple, I couldn't talk to you in that form dragon. And by the look in your eyes you want to get in a few words before I slaughter your hide."

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at his father, golden eyes narrowed in the traditional Sesshomaru way his hands tightening into fists. "How dare he?"

The ancient dragon glowered down at the dog demon in human form who was calmly standing on the edge of the cliff just before falling into the canyon's depths. "So, where's Koto? After abandoning your child together I'm shocked I don't smell her on you at all."

The group blinked in surprise at where the conversation was heading but the dog demon beside them lost the angered expression, curiosity overcoming the rage.

Inu no Taisho snorted then chuckled before blowing out into a full blown laugh and he threw back his head. "Oh, Ryukotsusei you ask the most amusing of questions. You know that brat was a dansei boshi so of course I would leave it and Koto didn't want to try again with me for a better offspring."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before growling out and taking a small step forward much to Inuyasha's chagrin. "This is it Ah-Un. I'm meant to kill him and here's my chance!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart beat accelerating slightly as he looked back and forth between his brother and father. No! Ryukotsusei said you weren't ready to fight him yet Sesshomaru! Stay _back_ damn it!

The dragon curved in the air before snarling down in a voice that could only be stated in a sneer, "Oh? So who have you decided to go fuck now huh you old dog? Who do you plan on being your heir?"

The Dog General grinned and even from their distance the demons could see the love shining in his amber orbs. Sesshomaru twitched. "Her name is Izayoi and she should be going into labor fairly soon so I can't keep her waiting, you know how ningen females are when they get to that stage."

The adolescent dog demon narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth, "A human? He's taken a human as his mate?" The time travelers watched, absorbed almost when Sesshomaru started to breathe heavier, his eyes glazing over from distant memories.

Ryukotsusei snorted and looked down his snout at the dog who was holding the blade's hilt tighter within his grasp. "So, not only have you taken a human for a mate you've decided to let a hanyou of all things take over your lands when you die? You're just going to set up another child to live a life of misery! No demon nor ningen will ever want to spend time with it!"

Inuyasha held back a wince himself, knowing the truth within the old ryu's words unfortunately thanks to experience.

"No that's not true. The difference between Koto's brat and Izayoi's child is that I will actually love the latter, he'll be raised within my castle and any youkai or ningen who gives him or her trouble will have me to answer to. The dansei boshi, I honestly don't give a shit about what happens to it."

Kagome raised a hand to her mouth and asked with horror, "How could he say that? Sesshomaru is his child just as much as you are Inuyasha."

The half breed wasn't so sure about what he was feeling though. He was furious at his old man's words, he was disgusted, he felt as if he somehow managed to cheat Sesshomaru over even though he had no intentional impact on something like that for his brother. But he couldn't move his gaze. A bright flash of pain fluttered in Sesshomaru's eyes before the emotion disappeared faster than he saw it and Sesshomaru put on an emotionless mask as he stepped forward growling with his eyes tinted red. The only thing holding him back was Ah and Un each striking out and grabbing a mouthful of his clothing and pulling him back into the shadows of the oaks.

Inu no Taisho suddenly gave out a harsh laugh and he pointed Tetsaiga at him as if it was an accusing finger. "Tell me than old dragon! Just why is it that you've decided to take little Sesshomaru on? The dragon cub I get but the dansei boshi? It's confusing beyond all reasons and please feel free to speak freely. After all you did send them both away did you not?"

The last question was rhetorical and Shippo mumbled out more to himself than anyone else, "He took him in because it was the right thing to do. And so he could become Sesshomaru's father." Inuyasha spared the kit a glance, wanting to agree with the fox demon but something didn't seem right with the elder. Something just didn't fit with this guy.

The dragon's large eyes blinked and his mouth opened and closed for a moment as he sized up his enemy. Even Sesshomaru was leaning forward, brows furrowed and lips pursed; it was more than obvious that he was curious about the very questions his father asked but couldn't find the courage deep down to ask.

A shot of ice blue fire snorted out of one nostril and Ryukotsusei's mane fluttered slightly from the breeze when he moved further around in the air. "For one reason it would piss you off to no end, having one of your own, disowned or not alongside myself. Your flesh and blood would have been working with me and don't tell me I'm wrong mutt, it would have pissed you off severally." A thoughtful expression flitted onto the dragon's features before the mask part smirked. "Lastly, after I had his complete and utter trust, I'd wait until he became of age to bear pups and take him, so you would have to deal with both a dansei boshi for a son and a half breed dragon and dog for a grandson."

Everyone froze, and the Dog General's laughter filled the canyons before he shouted out in glee, "See? You never cared for it either! You're just planning on using it! Too bad for you it's not going to work out that way because I'm killing you today. So your little future reverence of tickin' me off by creating another half breed is never going to commence."

"We'll just see about that Inu no Taisho!"

"Bring it on Ryukotsusei!"

The two met in mid air, sword versus claws but none of the time travelers were paying any attention to the fight seeing as how they were all turned to Sesshomaru.

The dog demon's eyes were wide with shock and betrayal, his mouth opened slightly in pure disbelief before he looked away, closing his lips. Squaring his shoulders Sesshomaru didn't offer up any form of recognition as he walked away stiffly and Ah-Un didn't even hesitate before following. Inuyasha snarled at the pair fighting before darting off and following, the others gaping in disgust at the dragon who was fucking laughing about it all.

How? How could they use him like that?

As it were the hanyou was having difficulty in keeping up with his elder brother's quick stride as he weaved in between trees and ducked under branches, his hands fists, claws piercing delicate flesh. It didn't take much brains at all to notice just how badly Sesshomaru was hurting; the taiyoukai to be was clenching his fangs, his jaw locking in place as his eyes swam with unshed tears, along with the occasional tremor that flowed beneath the pale skin. Ah-Un trotted alongside the hurting dog demon, the dragon whimpering in sharp low tones as he visibly displayed his concern. And the group trailed the trio from behind, glancing at one another every now and again before turning pitying eyes on the distraught demon who finally plopped down in the trees, his back pressed up against the ancient bark.

Inuyasha kneeled down in front of his brother who pulled one leg up close to his chest, the other being stretched out forward. The half breed's ears were pressed back as he reached out to try and touch his brother but Ah-Un beat him to it and soon the dragon wrapped himself around Sesshomaru and nuzzled his arm, making soft, low sounds in his throats. The inu youkai looked down at the two headed ryu and a sad smile crossed his lips before he brought his hands up to scratch at one spot on each thick neck, golden eyes dimming with the loss of life as the tears disappeared.

The hanyou retracted his hand after a few minutes and didn't even turn to look away from his elder brother. Kami…he'd never seen the bastard like this before, and seeing him so depressed caused his own heart to swell with pain. All he wanted to do was launch himself forward and drag the elder into a hug, offer comfort and sincere compassion and companionship. He wanted to do things that he never felt compelled to do before and frankly that was scaring him a little.

But damn him! How dare that bastard Ryukotsusei plan on playing on Sesshomaru's feelings like that?! And all because he was their father's brat! The anger was overpowering everything else and clenching his fists so tightly his palms bled open and a tight, furious growl broke free out of his throat and…

_Never _before had he ever wanted to kill something so bad before but he didn't know what to fucking kill!! Inu no Taisho ends up dying soon after this little moment. Ryukotsusei ends up being put into a deep sleep either soon or now before Inuyasha woke him up and killed him himself. The monks and half breeds are all dead. He closed his eyes so tightly that little white stars exploded into his line of vision, reminding him even more of the bastard Ryukotsusei's damned eyes.

His hair was bristling and the Tetsaiga was pulsing with demonic power on his hip as his youkai blood rushed to the surface, trying to overcome the human and he didn't even feel anything else before a small weight settled on his lap, making him open his eyes.

Shippo trembled and shook before sweat beaded down the child's face and neck as he listened and looked at his infuriated alpha. Unlike the humans Inuyasha wasn't low enough to where he couldn't hear it, even though at that point in time the fox child wished he wasn't able to hear as well as he did but there was nothing stopping it. When Inuyasha's eyes shot open he shivered even more when the pink gaze glared down at him, very lightly tinted lines showing up on his cheeks and his fangs lengthening until they touched his lower lip and wow it was obvious that Tetsaiga was having a difficult time restraining him.

Shippo looked away, knowing that one should never look a youkai who was about to lose all control in the eyes; it was a mere challenge and putting up any form of trouble besides the annual stealing his food and stuff like that would end up putting Inuyasha on edge and therefore will attack without notice. And Shippo would probably die which was something that was _not_ on his to do list anytime soon. Thankfully though he knew what was making his pack leader so angry though.

"Koto's still alive Inuyasha! If you want to direct your anger towards someone who directly harmed him than kill his mother when we're out of this!"

The half breed blinked at this, and the growls halted within his chest as Shippo's words went through. Heh, yeah the bitch was alive! Tetsaiga pulsed once more and his demonic blood slowly yet surely was pushed underneath his human blood. Yeah that's right…the group had run into her back in their rightful time which was the cause of this little expedition! With a grin Inuyasha gently placed Shippo on the ground and urged him on to Kagome or someone else. That wench is going to have no idea what fucking hit her when he showed up and oh….how his blood sang when he envisioned bringing Sesshomaru along for the show so she could see her son. So she could see her son apart of Izayoi's son's pack and still alive with more emotions than he ever had when he was around her or anyone else for that matter!

Let her beg, let her scream for help but no help will come for her! No, Sesshomaru nor anyone else would ever come to her air as he killed her slowly and painfully…after all, why should anyone, let alone Sesshomaru, help her when she completely ignored his screams back when the bastards had him?

"I can't believe I was actually starting to fall for that little scheme Ah-Un," Sesshomaru's voice brought Inuyasha back out of his mind and the demon was now looking up into the sky, his hands still clenched around Ah-Un's manes. "And to think…I was planning on helping him because he – besides you of course – is the only one who ever cared. Well too fucking bad for him! I hope he dies…if Father doesn't kill him now than my hatred will only rise higher; granting him only a more violent end."

Ah-Un groaned before swiveling his heads around so they were looking directly into Sesshomaru's eyes, small mewls and growls reverberating out of the thick throats. The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched up before the look disappeared, only for his entire posture and expression to become the same exact emotionless mask and rigid back that they all knew from their time. "If Father doesn't kill Ryukotsusei and in turn dies himself than I will simply finish off the fool, I expected you to know this Ah-Un."

The two headed dragon stood and swished his tail, eyes turning back towards the direction from which they left an hour before. The inu followed their gazes before a tiny smile graced his lips while a malicious light filled the amber orbs until the black pupils dilated all the way till only a rim of that amber showed. "It doesn't matter who it is that wins…whichever one of them approaches anywhere near us my friend shall be instantly attacked and killed."

Un trilled in surprise, the large head turning sharply back to look Sesshomaru in the eyes, a few more yips and trills filling the air and the dog demon merely turned and strutted towards another part of the forest, all of the others following like a silent band. "Hai, hai, I know that it's a distasteful act. Normally this Sesshomaru would never kill an opponent in such a way but at the moment I truly couldn't care less. And as for what Father stated before?"

The demon scuffed silently, silver hair swinging from the slight head shake. "How he stated that those _things, _a human and a half breed are worth more than myself just because I'm a dansei boshi…! They're both brutes of a species! After what they've done to our race as full blooded youkai…," the golden eyes narrowed further as a loud roar sounded overhead, blood dropping onto the forest trees and floor like a morbid rain fall as Inu no Taisho flew over head in one of his forms. "What they've done to the two of us personally…"

Inuyasha nearly ran into his brother's back when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in his movements and his companion cocked a scaled brow. Abruptly the youkai started walking once again but when he spoke this time there was a hunger audibly present for even the children and females to quake. "I suppose that the greatest revenge for myself to take at this moment would be to immobilize Inu no Taisho before I slaughtered his new family right before his eyes…it would most likely sate my jealousy as well."

Inuyasha blinked and paused for a moment as Sesshomaru picked up speed and the others came up beside him eyes wide. "Well…" Sango rubbed the side of her nose, looking at the half breed out of the corner of her eyes. "At least he doesn't do anything to you and your mother right?"

Miroku wrapped an arm around his shoulders before saying wisely, "And besides…he just admitted that he was jealous of your mother and yourself, surely that gives you some better feelings and superiority."

The hanyou snarled soundlessly and tore the man's arm off of him and took long strides to get back close to Sesshomaru, ignoring the others shocked wavelengths. It didn't matter, if they didn't understand than it was their own stupidity. Catching back up with his brother once more, he wanted to feel the calm silence that usually followed the guy around everywhere but he found none, instead the atmosphere was all silent pain. Keh, if the others couldn't understand it than whatever but he didn't really care at his brother's harsh words. It all just answered the hybrids suspicions with truth. Sesshomaru, the perfect killer, the strongest youkai he had ever come across and of course his own brother as well…was hurting.

Inuyasha knew that the boy was hurting because he was doing the same exact things Inuyasha does when he's hurt; hiding their emotions from anyone who might be watching and attack others either verbally or physically. Sure he doesn't know what it is that stopped Sesshomaru from doing just as he said but all he knew was that he didn't pull through with it…and he was in pain because of Inuyasha. Sure it was unmeant and unknowing but…now Sesshomaru's feelings of rejection from his father were only stronger and who was he to get angered by it?

Finally the small group made it to the edge of the forest lining and watched on as a vicious battle partook in the village below, fire bursting in a dramatic display of beauty and death. Screams and wails echoed in the air, of fear and terror and pain and orders of kill the demon. But none of that mattered and Inuyasha found himself cursing his own being for a moment.

Here they were, standing close to the place where all of his pain started and he couldn't even find it in himself to pay attention. Instead his focus was glued to his elder sibling whom had not so much as moved from the spot they were standing in for about five minutes, his features lightening and shadowing in all of the right places thanks to the madly flailing flames. Embers and ash filled the air and floated, soaring away from their birth with vigor and Ah-Un, it appeared couldn't keep his eyes off of the little black specks and red and golden coals. It makes sense after all, the beast was a dragon so it was only natural that he was interested in fire.

Kagome yelped when a huge gold flash erupted in the village, the golden light slashing forward and tearing away at everything in sight a dead give away to Tetsaiga's wind scar. Sesshomaru finally advanced and trekked on down the hill they were standing on as the clouds pelted them all with rain but instead of going into the destroyed village the demon was walking along the path road, seeming not at all distraught about the fact it was created by humans, his gaze locked on a target up ahead.

And there they were, Inuyasha and Izayoi. The woman had Inuyasha'a infant form cradled within her arms, the robes of the fire rat trailing behind her along with the group. The brunette stopped in her tracks and started to look around, either finally sensing their presence or realizing that there was nowhere else to go. The child's wails finally breached the roar of the rain and even so quietly that they couldn't hear Izayoi started to cuu worthless nothings at the babe all the while shielding him from the piercing rain with her hunched over form. Sesshomaru held out a clawed hand in front of Ah-Un before taking a few long strides toward the pair whose mother jumped, turned and instantly backed away cautiously when her eyes landed on the youkai who stopped a few feet before her.

"His name human?"

Izayoi blinked before stating through stiff lips, "Inuyasha. And yours?"

"It matters not." Sesshomaru trailed past her and beckoned with his head, "Come. I'll walk you to the village up ahead."

Ah-Un whined with confusion before bounding after their master and friend and finally the female trailed along after, still cooing nothings to her child who was obscured by both her arms and the robe. So…as it turns out Sesshomaru never even threatened them at this point but the hanyou's thoughts were ripped from him when a large black pool that was sucking them in displaced the air around them. "Ah, it appears our time in here has been over welcomed," Miroku stated, moving of his own accord to the portal. "Don't fret over this my friends, it's just the gateway back to our time."

Once again they found themselves being sucked back into the too small space that lead to their time, all the while not even noticing their extra companion which they didn't notice even when they hit the ground of their camp none too gently and it flew away.

The Siamyosho grew in size, the bee buzzing as it flew through the air at a well placed pace even though it was no longer necessary for it to do so. The insect's movements were recorded back onto a small mirror which was held by a little girl with wide eyes and white hair. The young female was kneeling on the wooden floorboards of a large castle, the floating candles providing just enough light for herself and her father.

"Hmmm, yes this could prove rather helpful couldn't it Kanna?" Two crimson circles glittered with mirth as the main source of this time period's pain laughed and started plotting within his mind. Naraku would most definitely find some way to use this to his advantage.

NE, NE GOMEN NASAI! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY JUMBLED UP AND FAST PACED AND FOR THAT I'M SORRY I'M JUST NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD TO BE WRITING AND YET I WANTED TO PUT THIS UP THERE FOR YOU GUYS.

SO YEAH, NARAKU'S FINALLY IN THE PICTURE BUT JUST WHAT IS THE BASTARD PLANNING NOW EH? WHAT'S HE GONNA DO TO OUR SESSHY BABIEIEIEIEIEIE??

PLEASE REVIEW YA

JA NE


	10. Chapter 10

FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THE STORY YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SO PAITENTLY WAITING FOR. THOUGH I MUST WARN YOU THIS CHAP ISN'T VERY GOOD AT ALL BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE REDOEING IT AT THE MOMENT SO YEAH.

PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE SO FAR.

Chapter 10

"Inuyasha slow down!"

The hanyou ignored Sango's shout, his eyes wide with the wind rushing quickly past his face, his ears singing with the loud whistles being produced. Kagome grumbled silently under her breath on his back, her head buried beneath his mane of white hair, knees firmly holding onto his hips with her hands clutching at the robes of the Fire Rat. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were on Kirara, who was having a little bit of difficulty trying to keep up with the half breed's drastic pace.

They had been on the move for an hour now, the sunlight streaming in on their path through the thick films of grey clouds that promised rain later on. His heart was pumping his lungs were tirelessly working as he pushed himself to the limits for speed.

He couldn't stop himself though. He had to keep going, had to keep running as fast as he could, his clawed feet sending up clouds of dust behind him. His blood was pounding and he could hear the two tailed cat panting through the roar of the wind, obviously not anywhere near used to the speeds Inuyasha was pushing them to go in.

The group had told him to stop or at least slow down a little once they had cleared the forest line and practically flew across an empty plain thirty minutes ago but he paid them no heed. How could he when the memories and sights of what his brother had endured for so long were swimming throughout in his head, tormenting him with their filth? How could he stop when forty five minutes ago he had picked up Sesshomaru's scent that was apparently only a few hours away? How could he when his instincts were ordering him to get to his aniki as fast as possible? How could he when, squirming around in his guts was the feeling that something horrible and despicable was about to happen to his dear bastard brother if he didn't get there soon? Didn't get there in time to protect him?

How could he be expected to stop? It was not possible! Improbable!

Inuyasha growled silently below his breath, eyes narrowing in strict determination that looked to everyone else like a horribly angry glare.

He would not stop. Not until he reached Sesshomaru. Not until he made Sesshomaru a part of his pack. He would never stop until those deeds are done.

Finding and slaughtering Naraku wasn't even at the top of his priority list. Sesshomaru was. Once his brother was with him, protected and cared for, only then would Inuyasha return to his hunt of Naraku.

But…as a ruler…as a Lord of the Western Lands…doesn't that mean Sesshomaru can't stay with him? Doesn't that mean that he at least has to visit the castle in which he was born? In which their father and his mother once lived? But the demons who live there now, don't they know of Sesshomaru's curse? Don't they know he's a dansei boshi? Do they show the same resentment and furiously ugly hatred that the other bastards Inuyasha and his pack had witnessed not long ago?

As the questions started to fly in his head Inuyasha's heart rate picked up, his fear growing. Never before had he felt such an intense urge to protect and smother, not even Kagome or Kikyo. It was almost scary.

But, if the youkai who live in the castle know of Sesshomaru's marking, and seeing as how his brother is a relatively young demon, doesn't that mean that out here, in the live, wild plains and forests and deserts and ice lands…know of the birth mark as well? Wouldn't they recognize it for what it is and feel the same disgust that was shown in the past? Those who encountered the Taiyoukai, didn't they ever track and chase Sesshomaru down with the intent on either enslavement or murder? Sesshomaru's name is known at least throughout all of the Western Lands, which was obviously understandable seeing as how he ruled them, so wouldn't his description have been spread about as well? His physical appearance along with his strength? Those who have heard and know what the crescent means, doesn't that mean that they moved out to other lands and spread the word about it to others who felt the same mistrust and hate and disdain?

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!"

The hanyou didn't have time to answer Kagome's shrieking. His mind was so lost in his own world that he barely even heard the girl. He had to move faster, had to follow that scent that he knew all too well. Fuck everything else, finding Sesshomaru was the only thing on his mind.

Thus the reason for his acceleration.

"Inuyasha the others can't keep up! They're falling behind!"

He had to move faster…before Sesshomaru decided that he wanted to travel some more…

"_Inuyasha!"_

Snarling the demon skidded to a halt making Kagome shriek and a large film of dust to fill the area. Kirara yowled in frustration at the sudden stop and before anyone even realized what had happened Kagome found herself being dropped down onto the ground. With a grunt she landed on her rear and just as sudden as he stopped Inuyasha ran forward again shouting behind him, "You guys stay here! I'm going on ahead!"

Huffing the rest of the pack just glanced at each other as their alpha disappeared.

Gold eyes narrowed as more and more possible attack scenarios ran through his head, the half demon snarling at each vision of where Sesshomaru was being abused in some way. He had to move faster, had to move faster…

With a jolt his heart nearly stopped as a horrid thought ran through his mind.

Ah-Un may have been trustworthy, and Inuyasha didn't exactly feel threatened by the concept of the dragon and his brother alone and close together but…

Rin obviously was no threat, what with how she was only female and merely a child who probably didn't even understand the concept of sex but Sesshomaru's third companion…Jaken…the bastard was older than Sesshomaru which means he would know of the dansei boshi which means Sesshomaru was in trouble that very second!

Shit!

The toad was probably trying to hit on him now! Or possibly sending out signals for every other bastard demon to come and take him and just fucking shit! Why the fuck couldn't he move any faster?!

Inuyasha was actually panting now in his desperation eyes tinting red at the possibilities surrounding his brother.

Hold on Sesshomaru!

Emotionless amber eyes flickered from Rin's happy form to the forest behind him. There was nothing to be seen obviously, the thick foliage of trees allowed no visionary sights, not even eyesight that was as heightened as Sesshomaru's. But who needed eyes when the dog's peripheral sense of vision resided in their sense of smell?

Inuyasha, what brings you this way? And at such speed?

The Taiyoukai could smell the younger hybrid running towards his little camp at a rate he was familiar with only when Inuyasha was forced to transform. Desperation, anger, and fear were drenching the recognizable stench, making the dog demon gently tilt his head to the side in curiosity.

No matter. He'll find out soon enough, after all the hanyou was headed right towards him.

Ah-Un groaned and stood from their place in front of the tree to stand before his master and friend who was sitting with one knee raised up, his back pressed up against the bark of a willow. Rin was running in circles around Jaken, laughing the entire time with her large brown eyes closed in amused slits. The imp was twitching as he tried to keep up with her, his entire body twirling around on the spot as he attempted to keep the human girl in his line of sight, green cheeks turning a flushed red from the exertion. Sesshomaru had found this spot to camp in just the night before. A small opening within the forest where there were no trees and no boulders. There were a few logs but the ones too aggravating the demon lord chopped up so Jaken could use as fire wood and other more comfortable logs were used as chairs. Thanks to the missing of trees there was a gap in the canopy, allowing the sun to come through and shine down in gentle waves.

Ah nudged his head into Sesshomaru's arm, the elbow resting against the raised knee until the youkai turned to look at him.

Now, unlike with everyone else Sesshomaru and Ah-Un obviously had a unique relationship. Normally only dragons could understand the dragon language but the pair of abused youkai managed to have a full blown conversation with body language and eye sight alone. The dragon's dark eyes were glistening in confusion, heads tilted in opposite angles.

'What is it?'

Sesshomaru brought a hand up to scratch lazily at their necks, all the while glancing over at Rin and Jaken every now and then to make sure neither could see the affectionate behavior. Not even his precious little girl was allowed to see it.

'It is nothing my friend. Just Inuyasha.'

'Ooohhh…is there going to be some big fight between the two of you again? I hope so I personally find when the two of you are fighting to be rather entrancing!'

'Just shut up Un, there are more trivial matters to deal with than your sick fetishes!' Ah glared at his counterpart with distaste and Sesshomaru placidly wondered if his verbal voice would have been deeper than Un's. Their personalities were like that, Ah lower and deeper with seriousness and Un higher and squeakier with amusement.

Un rose a scaled brow at the other and snorted while rotating his head in a way that was the dragon equivalent to a humans' or human forms' hands on hips. 'We share a body honey, that means my bodies little likes and dislikes are your kinks as well.'

'Damn you! I am not going to get into this little conversation with you, you blasted idiot! We have more pressing business to attend to.'

'Ah, yes I know. Like our dear Sesshy-baby's little brother.'

Sesshomaru blinked and his lips quirked, the only facial expression he's made throughout the entire conversation as of yet. 'How many times must you be told Un to stop calling me that atrocious nickname?'

Eyes creased at the sudden grin, 'Oh I don't know…Sesshy-baby.'

Ah narrowed his eyes and snapped at the others throat, snarling in silent warning to shut the fuck up. Dark eyes turned to gold as the more serious ryu asked his questions. 'What are his intentions?'

'I am unsure as of yet. We shall both know soon enough however, he's not that far off now.'

'Is he angry? Do we have reason to be on guard?'

'He reeks of both fear and anger, at what I am not aware. So yes, we should be on guard.'

Un chose at that moment to start back up in the conversation. 'Yayz, it looks as if I shall receive my most wanted wish and see a glorious battle.' He smiled innocently over at them both, sheepish from the glares. 'Oh come on! Nothing's happened in so long you can't say you don't want a fight.'

The serious parties glanced at each other sending the same message.

'I can't exactly disagree with him. It has been rather boring as of late.'

And Inuyasha, although he was a half breed wretch proved to be a good challenge. Although there were times Sesshomaru couldn't help but replace Inuyasha with Lee and the monk Miroku with Itsuki when they both got a little over angered. The Taiyoukai could never manage to banish the self loathing whenever the fear crept in at those moments, making him remember all of the things he went through in the past…

"Ring around of rosies, pockets full of posies," Rin's cheerful voice drew the centuries old demons attention away from their conversation to her and Un had to stifle the laughter bubbling up in his throat. The small child was now holding onto Jaken's clawed hands and running in circles on the spot, leaning backwards all the while ignoring the imps pleading and demanding squeals of releasing him. One gold eye from the only emotional dragon glittered as Un snickered, 'I wonder if she should be told what that little song of hers is supposed to stand for?'

Sesshomaru would have snorted if the move wasn't so beneath him. 'Absolutely not. She would sulk and whine for a week.'

'We already have to deal with enough of that from Jaken, we don't need it from an overly emotional child,' Ah stated, nose raised.

"Release me this instant you wretched girl!"

"But master Jaken this is sooooo much fun!"

Catching the dragon's eyes the Taiyoukai stood in one graceful move, posture stiff. 'He's here. Be on the lookout for anything amiss.'

'Hai.'

At that exact moment a red and white blur barrel rolled out of the trees and came to a stop three feet away from Sesshomaru. The move was so abrupt that Rin shrieked and relinquished her hold on the little demon's hands, sending him flying into a nearby bush as she went and ran behind Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru rose a brow at his little brother's appearance, his skin was toned with a powerful flush from over exertion, his white mane and robes of the Fire Rat fluttering all over. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide, hands clenched, nostrils flaring with each inhale and exhale.

"What does this one owe the pleasure to having your presence in my camp otouto?"

This was where things got strange.

The hanyou straightened out so he was almost eye to eye with his aniki and his shoulders seemed to sag in…relief? What would he have to be relieved over? And something strange was shining in those amber eyes so very much like his own…

"You didn't run…I thought for sure that you were going to leave."

"And what half breed, gave you that idea?"

Inuyasha looked down at that and bit his lip causing the elder of the two inus' to widen his eyes just a little in shock. Catching a glance with his friends Sesshomaru made out two very different responses.

'This is very odd. He's never done anything like this before, something must be going on!' almost as soon as he said it Ah frantically glanced around the trees, trying to find the rest of Inuyasha's pack mates in case he was planning on an ambush technique.

'Oh shush up you old prune,' Un was naturally less concerned, and merely rolled his eyes as if he was the better controlled of the two headed ryu. 'I'd say it's about time that little boy showed who was boss neh Sesshy-baby? He's finally accepting that you're dominant!'

That he was afraid to say, was a possibility that was simply too far out there to be true. And besides, it's not like Sesshomaru could be the dominant creature over anything.

"Nothing…I just thought that you were in trouble…"

"My Lord? In trouble?! Ha! You impudent half breed mutt, Lord Sesshomaru could never get into any form of trouble that he could not handle!" Jaken's grated voice erupted behind them, Sesshomaru gazed with inquisitive eyes at how at the exact moment Jaken's voice hit Inuyasha's ears the half demon immediately tensed. His ears flattened and beads of blood fell from the palms he was putting too much pressure on and harsh growls were emitting from between snarled lips and clenched teeth.

"For once I must agree with him. What makes you think I would be in need of your assistance of all people half breed?" Sesshomaru tilted his head back slightly, eyes narrowed. Really this puppy needed to learn respect for his elders.

Inuyasha glanced back and forth between Lord and servant, his stiff body language instantly setting off alarm bells in the inu youkai's mind. Something was wrong here, something was different. Inuyasha's usually animosity for Sesshomaru was gone and –

'– doubled upon Jaken,' Ah finished the train of thought for him, scaled brows furrowed. The dragon gave a small, rumbling groan, twitching from the feather light touches of Rin's fingertips running reassuringly over his sides.

Hard yellow eyes softened considerably when they landed on Sesshomaru's direct line of vision and finally…with shock and revulsion the elder recognized that look.

Sympathy.

Pity.

This filthy creature pities him?! For what?!

The youth seemed to grimace as he spoke, upset with the truth of it all. "I know – I know what happened to you. I know what you are…my entire pack does." Eyes slid over to look into astounded dragon eyes. "We know what you are considered and why you treat us all the way you do and…"

Sesshomaru was shaking now. No. No. NO! _No one _was supposed to know! And now this…this asshole has the audacity to come rubbing it in his face! Half breed filth feels the right to come rub his own sin into his face?! Suppressing a growl Sesshomaru lowered his head until his chin rested between his shoulders, eyes dark under the heavy veil of bangs, an imposing rumbling thunder boiling low in his throat. The only person he's encountered so far who has known of his curse – besides the youkai he hadn't killed of course – was Jaken and the imp's attitude about how dansei boshi were all weak was quickly changed. There was no reason to fear the fool and no one else has even remarked about the wretched marking.

The Demon Lord barely even acknowledged his companions reactions, the trembling in all three of their bodies as they warily gazed at him. How dare he? How dare he do this?!

"I believe I have no idea as to what you speak of _little brother._"

Inuyasha grimaced at the tone, the slightly gurgled and dog sounding tone of voice sending electric bolts of fear through him. "The marking…on your forehead it means – arrrgh!"

The statement ended in a sharp yelp of pain as Inuyasha was sent flying back into a tree, the impact so hard splinters erupted from the wood and a decent sized dent formed in the outline of the dog's shape, an angry bruise already forming on his cheek bone. Rin gasped at the sight and clutched at Ah-Un's sattle, her chocolate brown eyes wide with shock. Never had the child seen such ferocity from her lord.

Jaken shuddered and held the Staff of Two Heads in front of him, knuckles turning white as he quickly back pedaled away from the suddenly volatile youkai who was usually stoic and passive. Yes, when he had first seen the crescent moon marking on his lord's brow he thought the dansei boshi was weak and pathetic, his main goal to kill or maim. But wow, was he wrong! Sesshomaru soon proved that he was anything and everything but weak and pathetic by the acts of violence against not only Jaken but every other demon that stood in his way. Inuyasha was being a fool.

Spitting up blood Inuyasha hoisted himself out of the tree to continue gazing at his elder brother with that saddened look. Sesshomaru snarled at the new expression of determination in his eyes, silver hair bristling.

"I want you to join my pack…I can protect you."

Ah-Un cowered and backed up several feet at the petrifying roar that escaped their master's throat. Sesshomaru could feel nothing but rage and indignation overflow him at his little brother's words. Join his pack! Sense when does Sesshomaru need protection?! From a hanyou and the rest of his little human companions no less?! How fucking dare he?!

Eyes bleeding red Sesshomaru was just about to launch himself forward when Rin jumped and grabbed a hold of his hakama.

Snarling the dog demon looked away from his brother down to his ward, furious red and yellow clashing with confused and frightened brown. "Don't do it Lord Sesshomaru. I don't want a fight today. Please."

Shoulders relaxing slightly silver fur settled back down to its original space as the red tint fled his eyes. Sesshomaru glanced up at his brother and snarled in a voice only he and Inuyasha could understand. "Feel grateful. If she weren't here you would have lost your life."

Turning Sesshomaru started to saunter off into the woods, moving quickly into the darkness before anyone could stop or follow him.

MEH I REALLY DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER BUT WHAT THE HELL? IT'S A CHAPTER YOU ALL WERE PATIENTLY WAITING FOR AFTER ALL SO YEAH! WHOOH!

BUT YEAH, POOR SESSHY-BABY REALLY DOESN'T LIKE INU'S LITTLE PLAN DOES HE? NOOOOOOO

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

JA NE


	11. Chapter 11

Chibi Tsuki Hikari: thanks for the reply and I guess I won't redo it. By the way…what does your name mean?

DarkAngelJudas: Yes I too thought Inu was showing huge balls by being so straight forward but that's how he is you know? He can't be anything but blunt sometimes and I personally find it amusing that he thinks Jaken is a possible threat. Tehe. And there might be some trouble next time…dun dun dun

Hinatinha: here is more.

Setsuko teshiba: yes, yes poor Sesshy, but a sad Sesshy is hot you have to admit. What does your name mean by the way? Me curious…

XxXChibiBunniXxX: haha, Inu thinks he's the boss of everything that who he thinks he is.

Pumpiniki: yes, there's really no other way for Sesshy baby to react in a situation as that I suppose…glad you're liking the story.

Chibirin8: that's just it…Inu doesn't really think things through so yea…and ooh, the story is in your top 5! Yayz super glads you like XD

WindiosSiesta: I would never abandon this story! Tis my baby! And this will definitely be a romance story between our sexy doggie brothers.

Silvermane: I suppose its cool.

Pineapple55: I'm happy you like the story and here is the next chapter.

Krazykuki: you are the first to call the fic beautiful if I'm correct, thanks ;3

I don't give: yes, all Inu wants to do is protect him…but it is obviously going to need some persuasion

Angel Ayaka: yes it is intense, and it will further get intense later on. The depression and angst fics are the ones I excel in after all.

Everyone thank you so much for reading and my reviewers…I don't deserve you. I keep leaving you for so long but hopefully I'll fix that. There is a little challenge at the end of the chapter so make sure you read the AU.

Enjoy,

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru snarled, slashing at the trees that surrounded him as he moved through the forest, miles away from the camp site.

How? How could they have found out? And how dare Inuyasha make the suggestion that he, the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, a full blooded dog demon and Lord of the Western Lands hide under the protection of a lowly half breed like him?!

The bastard!

The demon suddenly collapsed sideways into a tree, clutching at the bark with his claws for the physical support while tearing the coarse skin apart, feeling the gooey sap seep over his fingers and dig under his claws.

He didn't care. How could he possibly care with everything that has happened? He had thought it was all behind him, locked away like a bad nightmare, like the revisions that he usually suffered from whenever he fell asleep or when he peered too vaguely at Inuyasha and the hanyou's monk Miroku.

Apparently it wasn't as hidden away as he had once thought it was? But how could they have figured it out?

Whimpering the youkai lord fought for control over his emotions as very slight tremors shook his body, thankfully slight enough that the shaking couldn't be noticed under his clothing. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't care, it shouldn't be in the present any more, it should all be forced and kept in the past, not the present.

Closing his eyes tightly he tried to keep the fear hidden.

If Inuyasha knew how many others' knew? How many would eventually know? How many elder demons of before and during his time venture back into the Western Lands of Japan and inform all of those who feared him just what the crescent stood for? How many youkai and ningen who both respected and feared him would try to kill him? Humiliate him? Destroy him? Use him the same way that Lee and Itsuki did?

And how long did he have?

Would Naraku discover it? And would he try to use the information for his own gain?

…

Would Koto hear of his life? Would the bitch realize he was still alive and relatively well and try to finish him off? Or make amends? Or even mooch off of his new political power?

He didn't want to see her at all.

He didn't want her to know he was still alive, before the only ones who knew of his secret were Totosai, Mioga, Ah-Un and Jaken, and they kept quiet about it. Jaken didn't even mention it when no one was around. Luckily for him his father's old henchmen knew not to underestimate his strength, and wouldn't dare to piss him off more than they usually do. He knew that their fear would keep their mouths shut. Now that his bothersome little brother and co knew, how many others would know?

All of his work…obsolete, all for nothing. The centuries' worth of work that he has put into killing all of those who despise his kind and eliminating the threat are gone! Now that Inuyasha and his bratty little gang know about it the wolf clan will know of it, than the panther tribe, Naraku, and every other enemy and or ally he's been able to create. All for fucking nothing.

Growling deep within his throat Sesshomaru sunk to the ground, ignoring how the dirt clung to his pristine clothing.

He should have killed Inuyasha when he had the chance…that very first chance…

_Why am I doing this?_

_Sesshomaru glanced back over his shoulder at the ningen female who was following him, her dark head covered by a red hood that was sprinkled with snow. She cooed down at her child every now and then before looking up to make sure she was still following him, her eyes untrusting and wary as they continued to observe the new and strange youkai. Ah-Un was walking behind the pair, his eyes seeking the dog demon's in question._

'_Why? Why aren't you killing them?'_

'_Why are you leading them to a sanctuary instead of destroying them? They don't deserve it! They don't deserve your protection!'_

'_I…I am unsure of everything myself my friend…I do not know either…'_

_And in truth he didn't know why he was doing this. He despised both of the creatures behind him, both of them who held human blood running through their veins and the mixture of youkai and ningen within the little one. It made him sick._

_So why?_

_Why was he doing this?_

Sesshomaru snarled audibly before standing back up and wrenching his claws out of the tree, causing sap to spurt out like angry drops of blood. Opening his eyes any onlooker would have run in fear from the red tinged look in the whites, the slight blue coloration to his irises and pupils. Hands clenching into fists the Lord of the Western Lands stalked forward, silent as a ghost and looking as such in the darkened floor bed of the forest, where the canopy was so thick up above that the sun could barely reach down to the bottom.

His sensitive hearing picked up on random tidbits of conversations from miles away, his nose distinguishing the different fights, creatures of both the living and the dead, and hell he could even smell some creatures arousal as they did whatever they were doing. Eyes flicking back and forth the inu ignored the small beasts and humans and instead, allowed all of his senses to focus in on a specific herd of demonic deer.

Unlike mortal deer, their demonic cousins were much larger, ten feet high, fifteen feet long and the males had unbelievably long antlers that ranged from five feet in width to ten, obviously the larger the antlers the more balance challenged the beasts were. Unfortunately for them they housed no power, and did the exact same things that the mortal herds did.

Hackles rising Sesshomaru listened to his inner beast and moved towards the herd some five miles away. He needed to kill something, to take his frustrations out on something and besides…he hadn't eaten for about three days now, now was as good as ever to replenish his energy, especially if he was to go destroy Inuyasha and his little band of idiots before they got word to everyone else.

_He made sure Izayoi was asleep before venturing further into the hut, his eyes held warily on the slumbering woman for a few moments, gauging her depth in the dreamland before feeling comfortable enough that she would not wake up while he was in there. Ignoring the substantial requirements in the room he moved past the dying fire, the flames dancing upon his white clothing in delightful shades, towards the crib in which his younger brother slept._

_Standing besides the wooden cradle he peered over the side of it, a sneer on his lips even though the thoughtful twinkle in his eyes contradicted his disdainful look. _

_The infant was smothered in a blanket made of black fur and leather, his head resting peacefully on the fur underneath him. Saliva dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, pooling under his cheek, his little chubby hand curled in its place under his chin. _

_Cocking his head to the side the new Lord softened his mouth without realizing it. The boy had long white hair, already a thick mass covering his head and hiding his neck, two triangles of fur twitching ever so slightly upon the snow white crown. That was one of the differences he supposed, Inuyasha's mane was a snowy white, where his was more of a silver shade._

_Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a sudden urge to kill. To plunge his acidic claws into the baby's throat or belly right then and there as he picked up on the similarities between Inuyasha and…Lee._

_Their hair was the same shade of white, their ears the same shape. Even with his facial structure underdeveloped and covered in the flab that made grandparents and random people want to pinch the dog demon was able to tell that they had a somewhat familiar cheek bone structure._

_No doubt under those flickering eye lids his orbs were a bright gold._

_Jealousy flared within him as well. Why was this…this…beast any more important to Inu no Taisho than he was? Sesshomaru was a pure blooded demon, a superior being who would grow to be tens of thousands times stronger than this abomination. Not that the bastard was aware of it however, seeing as how all he thought his first born would accomplish of was being a weak, demanding little bitch. The only weak one who was going to die young here was Inuyasha._

_Not him. _

_Sesshomaru would grow old, die in either old age or battle. He would rein as Lord over the Western Lands for a few millennia or more, possibly conquering over more territories. He would eradicate the disgrace of humans and half breeds off the face of…well Japan for now, possibly later the world…he would find a suitable female to mate with and bear his child, whom he would teach how to be strong. _

_He would surpass his father in every sense of the word…in everything that he did._

_And it would all start with the very creatures that his father died to protect._

_Inuyasha first, Izayoi second._

_Lifting a hand the youkai brought it down closer to his half brother, claws preparing to plunge into vulnerable, pulsing veins._

Red eyes glowing Sesshomaru lingered in the shadows of the trees and bushes, predator instincts focused in on the largest buck. The male was the biggest he had ever seen, the antlers surprisingly fitting quite nicely in size with the rest of his body. The herd of twenty or so beasts were grazing, nibbling on the grass and fruits that the shrubbery offered, their young tumbling around together, eating quickly before running back to their mothers, frightened when the leaves they were about to chew twitched and moved, the sides fluttering and an angry buzzing sound erupting from the so called plant as tiny black eyes appeared at the very tip.

The demon crouched down wind of the herd, his scent unnoticeable to them even as he stood only thirty feet away.

This was going to be too easy…

Baring his fangs Sesshomaru took a tiny step forward, eyes glued onto the alpha of the herd. The buck had to have been at least a good six hundred pounds of pure, raw meat. The dog hidden within trembled, the acidic saliva dribbling out of his mouth as he salivated at the thought of the pink mass of meat and fat exposed through the wounds in its belly and throat, the white gleam of bone striped with drooling crimson, and of course the blood itself. The blood was always the best part, so delicious in its unique taste of tang and metallic, some hosting power and strength that was different in their own ways, others dull and bland.

The most entrancing part of downing his victims' blood however was not the taste, but the _feel_. He could feel their life energy in each drop that dripped down his throat, the shock of electricity as it rebelled within his stomach, the enriching pulse that sounded and beat even as it exited the torn veins and arteries.

And for those reasons the heart of any beast was the delicacy he enjoyed the most, for the pulse and slight flare of adrenaline was much more potent at the source.

The buck lifted his head for a moment, making the Taiyoukai stop in his slight advancements, the brown ears pricked up, twitching as if looking for a noise. Heart beating a regular, slow pace Sesshomaru waited patiently, his muscles shifting under his skin, his entire body suddenly flaring as the armor constricted his movements.

He'd deal with that later though.

Nostrils flaring the beast lowered his head once more, continuing to graze and that was when the inu struck.

Leaping out of the bushes so fast the only thing visible was a white blur the youkai slashed with glowing green claws at the back of the buck's head, directly between the antlers toward the vulnerable part of the skull and tore apart a piece of the melting flesh, antlers, skin and bone sent flying into a smaller female who brayed and ran off with the rest of her pack.

The buck fell like a stone, legs not even crumbling as the beast fell onto its side, gooey brains and red blood boiling and bubbling under the stain of green poison, the flesh in which Sesshomaru struck still sizzling tendrils of white smoke.

Stepping on one of the beasts front legs the dog demon pulled at the other, pushing it up and out and twisting until a horribly sickening crack sounded and the bone broke free of the skin, twisting like a blade until it was thrown off into the woods. The gaping wound reminded the demon about his own arm, his left arm in which Inuyasha chopped off but the river of blood was all to transfixing.

With his target opened Sesshomaru plunged in with his claws toward the animal's chest, directly between the rib cage and under the sternum.

_Just as he was about to strike true a small hand reached up from under the covers of the blankets, tiny fingers wrapping around his index in a weak grip. _

_Sesshomaru paused in his motion, his head twisting to the side as those tiny digits moved over his knuckles, barely able to wrap completely around. Eye lids opened and the dog demon was met with a pair of golden orbs, silent and wet with fatigue, and yet...content. Possibly happy._

_He had half expected to see the same expression in this hanyou's eyes as Lee but his heart constricted at the sight._

_They weren't cruel with hatred, disgust, and lust. They weren't cold or gleaming with malicious and evil intentions._

_They were innocent. The largest eyes he had ever seen, and they were smiling and naïve, seeming to think that the youkai whose finger he clutched at was not an enemy but a friend. The smile on the little ones face didn't help matters, the toothless grin reaching into gold eyes, the smile so wide that his eyes were squinted shut, a slight gurgling sound that resembled an infant's laughter bubbling out of his throat._

_Mouth grimacing and forehead creasing Sesshomaru's free hand clenched, eyes narrowing in confusion. He was supposed to kill this wretched half breed. He should destroy his father's legacy, take away the son and mate he loved more than his first before making the Tetsusaiga and Sounga his own. _

_But…_

_The blanket around the little one's feet abruptly jumped up into the air as he shook his legs, gurgled laughs escaping the wide mouth as huge eyes opened once more to lock on his brother and his tiny form wriggled in the crib. He brought his other hand up to wrap around the captured digit and explored the finger with tiny claws, his eyes going cross as he tried to examine the finger, the grin finally disappearing to turn into an intrigued o. _

_How…? It was a monster! A disgrace to all demons alive! An abomination! A beast! A…a…_

_The adolescents eyes squeezed closed and his chest flared out, his heart and lungs pulsing with sudden emotion as he fought against the burn in his throat and behind his eyes. The chubby hands were curious, skimming over knuckles and going into the dip of skin between his index and middle finger, the touch so delicate and innocent that only an infant could achieve._

_His father loved this thing more than he loved his first born! Inu no Taisho loved that wench of a ningen female more than he loved his first mate! He shamed the inu youkai race with this atrocity, this…this freak that was conceived between a superior being and an inferior slave._

_His arm was shaking now, the tremors running up from the curious fingers to his shoulder, across his side and up to his neck and down to his legs. _

_He should kill it…he was supposed to kill them both!_

_But…_

Sesshomaru drove his claws into the buck's jugular and tore the downwards, leaving open, three inch deep incisions in the youkai's body all the way down to the end of the rib cage.

With a ferocious growl he put his foot on the left side of the ribs, his toes going into the wounds and grasped the right side with his hand before pushing down and pulling up, cracking the cage open with delicious snaps and clacks. The bones shattered slightly, bending back as they were spread wide open, blood covering every square inch. Panting in his eagerness to reach the best meal Sesshomaru tore apart the lungs, tearing open the meaty lumps of organs, breaking through them with his acidic claws as easily as a knife cutting through butter.

Blood was filling the open cavity now but the normally pristine demon didn't seem to care in the slightest as his arm and sleeve got soaked in the crimson liquid, staining his clothing and darkening his skin. Saliva dripped down his chin as he grinned when he finally reached his goal, the slightly beating heart that was as big as his head.

It was beautiful, covered in blood while pulsating the fluids out into veins that were torn apart, seemingly unable to tell that they were no longer in working order. And nor would they ever be in such order again.

With careful precision he sliced at the cords holding the heart in place, fangs lengthening as rich, hot blood gushed over his hand and under his claws. Salivating he gently picked up the red organ, blood red eyes shining hungrily on the heart laying, oversized in his hand.

It was smooth and hot, a little rugged with grooves but beautiful none the less.

His own heart stopping the demon felt a burst of nausea hit his stomach as he stared at the stilling heart in his hand, the organ about the same size as Inuyasha's torso and tummy when he was just a few hours born.

_He…he was just a child._

_The dog demon turned his head away from his younger sibling, the curtain of his silver hair blocking any form of view between the two. His heart only squeezed harder when the baby spoke in the usual baby gibberish and a slightly disgusted grunt escaped his burning throat when his middle finger was pulled into the toothless mouth._

_A quivering grin formed on his face as the bare gums moved over his finger, gurgling coos mumbling out through the free space between his lips and the thin finger. _

_He couldn't. He couldn't…he knew he should…to prevent any danger in the future but he couldn't…!_

_He turned back to look at the little youkai when a strand of his hair that had fallen over the side of the crib was tugged slightly. _

_Inuyasha was staring at him with those big eyes, smiling and happy with the unfamiliar shine of sibling love in his eyes and unbeknownst to the soon to be Taiyoukai his own eyes were watering. Salty tears slipping out from hard eyes and over striped cheeks, following their path of gravity beneath his chin. _

_The hand that wasn't currently being sucked on lifted over the crib to cub the tiny cheek, a clawed thumb rubbing at the soft cheek, the rest of his fingers caressing his hair, temple and brushing slightly over his furred ear. _

_He gulped down the emotions that weren't already showing when Inuyasha mumbled happily and leaned into the gentle touch. _

_A soft smile graced Sesshomaru's features as those golden eyes shone into his. This little thing…how could he have even imagined killing him? Inu no Taisho's behavior was not his little brother's fault, it wasn't his doing. He didn't do it. _

_He wasn't Lee._

_Leaning over the crib the demon nuzzled into the hanyou's forehead with his nose in a gentle gesture, his heart shattering at the thought that he would have to try and destroy him in the future…to protect him from others…to toughen him up…_

"_Brother…forgive me for future sins."_

_Inuyasha just gurgled happily and returned the nuzzling with his own tiny nose against his cheek._

Hand shaking Sesshomaru dropped the organ and backed away from the carcass of the beast he had so mercilessly slaughtered in horror. Shuddering the demon fell back against a tree, his back digging into the bark, his heart pounding with sudden emotion that he didn't want to deal with. He didn't even know what brought the depression on but the thought of the infant's form and the heart of equal size…

The red dimmed down into white, the blue brightening into gold and darkening into black. The stripes shrunk, looking more curved than rugged. He turned his head up to look up into the barely visible sky, the powerful display ransacking through his body showing nothing on his face but being betrayed by the violent tremors.

He really did care for Inuyasha.

He was his little brother, his otouto, his blood relative, his kin.

A half hearted grin leaked onto Sesshomaru's face as pride filled his blackened soul. His brother had gotten so strong, strong enough to kill powerful demons who possessed the Shards of the Shikon Jewel, a wry laugh got caught in his throat, strong enough to chop off his arm. Strong enough to protect his new, albeit strange pack.

Lifting one knee and stretching out his other leg the inu thought about his conflicted sides. One half of him was still furious with rage and jealousy and was one of the main reasons that he attacked the hybrid in the first place. The hurt child within him wanted something to lash out against and Inuyasha was the perfect target.

The other half was disgusted by his jealously and consistently prevented his brother's death, the care and love overpowering the horrible anguish that he would never allow another to witness.

Each time he got the chance to kill Inuyasha he never did. He walked away after using Naraku's human arm with the embedded Shikon when Inuyasha was down. After first receiving Tokijin he didn't chase after them once they ran off, he let them leave. After finding Inuyasha massacring an entire clan of bandits in his full demon form and attempting to slaughter his friends he didn't deliver the final strike than either. Instead he told the miko how to alter the half breed back to his usual self with the Tetsusaiga. When he was following the samyousho to Naraku and battled Inuyasha for 'killing the insects' he had the hanyou at the neck, his sword on the brink of a killing stroke. But instead he turned and walked away. When Lady Sara got herself overpowered by demons and tried to absorb him he didn't allow the foul youkai to kill Inuyasha nor did he strike him down with the Tetsusaiga when he slaughtered the wench. And when Takenmaru was devoured by Sounga he threw Inuyasha out of the way of a fatal blow, taking the hit himself.

He had, had so many chances to end the hanyou's life…but he couldn't. And now he had to deal with the consequences of his actions.

Nostrils flared and Sesshomaru looked straight ahead instead of into the sky. Within those dark shadows, miles away something was coming at an incredibly fast rate. He knew this scent and while they weren't initial enemies they were neither comrade's.

It appears that it has already started…word had spread quickly then.

A sharp chuckle bled from his lips and he wiped the remaining saliva off his jaw, glaring at the blackness before him.

The okami will be the first to strike then…

Well this should be fun should the demon coming is looking for a fight.

He had never liked wolves.

There's the chapter everyone and thank you all for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I don't think I'll be doing caps on these au's anymore so be happy about that! Oooh, is something messed up going to happen next chapter or no? Do you know? Do you have any ideas? Cuz I know. Anyone who can guess the closest to what's going to happen can place in a request for something in this story, whether it be fluff, torture or whatever and it will happen.

Doesn't that just give you some motivation :3

Till next time

Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Finally Chapter 12 is out! So, so, so, so, so, so sorry for wait peoples I hope this chapter will make you all happy. And I'm sorry for any OOCness found here…

**Are you all ready folks?! Cause we have got ourselves a WINNER to the guessing challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls…I present to you DARKANGELJUDAS!!!!!! Congratulations sweetheart you have won the request of whatever you so choose though there were a few things wrong in your guess you were the closest! (Though the Foot in Mouth Syndrome helped you out that was just great XD) You may send me your request by e-mail, PM, or in a review, all your choices. **

DarkAngelJudas: Foot in Mouth Syndrome haha! I love it! I always look forward to your reviews cause your just brilliant sweetheart but yeah, I wanted to make baby Inu all adorable and what not so it adds more to it and stuff. Thanks for reviewing 

Aleabeth: yes, the ice surrounding the Ice Prince's heart is indeed cracking, and you'll see more of that in this chapter

Hinatinha: I hope what happens here makes you happy yea!

Setsuko Teshiba: he is positively adorable and hot when he's uke and its being forced XD Sesshy's just too good looking for his own good. And the sibling love shall definitely evolve but not in this chappy

Chibi Tsuki Hikari: that's a really pretty name and no problem deary I love updating this for all of those who love it

WindiosSiesta: hun if the killing last chapter scared you you're going to be running screaming later on (I mean no offense at all to that, there's just going to be a lot more later on) and yayz XD the emotions are realistic, I wasn't sure if I got that right or not and thanks for reviewing

Angel Ayaka: thank you and there's more Sesshy POV in this one

I Don't Give: I thought baby Inu was adorable personally I had so much fun writing that part. And you need to have more confidence about your guesses! Who cares if they end up wrong just spit 'em on out dattebyo!

Chibirin8: you don't have to wait anymore for the chapter is here

Pumpiniki: mwahaha there shall be even more angst and drama and violence here!

Luna: I'm touched…

Kiri-chan220: ha, when is Inuyasha not acting like an idiot right? He's an even bigger one in this one

Silva Moonlite: glads you enjoy

Now please everyone, sit back, relax and,

Enjoy,

Chapter 12

Inuyasha stood very still, hands up with his palms facing out in a placating manner. He knew he had to play this safe, despite the powerful urge to run after his brother he knew he would never get two feet out of the premises.

Four golden eyes were glaring at him with hate and disbelief. The dragons were unbelievably pissed at him right now and he knew if he made a wrong move those huge, uncountable amount of teeth would rip him apart before he could scream for help. And he had seen what the beast could do…that electric power was something the hanyou really didn't feel like meeting.

As it were they were baring their teeth at him, ominous growls coming from the thick throats as black fur stood on end, the large, muscular body stubbornly not moving an inch. Unless the movement was to continue the blockade.

Jaken was being a little ass to. The imp stood besides the dragon that was fifteen sizes bigger, huge eyes narrowed with a snarl plastered on the green beak. Clawed fingers gripping the length of wood with the man's skull of the Staff of Two Heads facing him.

Even Rin was providing some assistance in the blockade. The normally polite and kind girl was standing stiff and strong, dark eyes burning with a passion to protect the man she learned to call father.

Rotating his shoulders the hybrid realized that even that slight movement was not appreciated when a particularly imposing snarl broke from the beast's chest. Yes he was really going to have to treat this situation carefully. But he didn't have time to play around…

"Listen, I don't mean anyone any harm," he started calmly. The demon knew he had to remain calm, remain stoic with a silent, submissive voice though showing confidence and reluctance to back down in his body language. Now was a time to use his head other than brute strength.

After all, this was Sesshomaru's pack. His family. If Inuyasha were to slaughter them all and then force his brother into his own pack there would be hell to pay. The dog demon would make sure of that and not only would Inuyasha die, he knew everyone he cared for would as well. And that was one thing he didn't want to happen.

But he had to be swift in getting the little group to approve of his intentions or someone else would find the emotional Taiyoukai. Whether that someone be an enemy or ally he couldn't let that happen.

"I just want to protect him," gold eyes glanced into Jaken's before staring into the dragons'. The beast of burden was the closest to his brother, and he was the main one he had to get past. "You understand that don't you. You want to protect him from all of the others who would use him in despicable ways…so let me through." The hanyou was trying a different tact, speaking directly to Ah-Un, verbally expressing what they felt and desired. "You know I can help him. And with you guys with us he'll have an even better chance at life."

"Stupid fool! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need any protection! Especially the protection of a filthy half breed like you!"

Inuyasha resisted the urge to pummel the imp into the ground. His suspicions on Jaken hadn't entirely gone away but his logic overpowered the instinct when it came to the toad. I mean come on, he thought with a roll of his eyes, who the hell could actually be threatened by this little bastard? Rin can probably kick his ass if she was given the right incentive.

"You should know Jaken. You know what he is! You know he's a dansei boshi!"

Inuyasha's ears instinctively swiveled to press down against his skull as he recognized his mistake. Not only did he raise his voice and break the submissive tone he mentioned dansei boshi out if public…anyone could have heard.

And three pairs of eyes were glowing with absolute malice at the hanyou. Ah-Un and Jaken were extremely pissed off and were posing into their traditional battle positions. The imp with his staff maneuvered straight at Inuyasha's head, in the direct line of fire of the man's vicious flame attack. And one of the dragon's had opened their mouth, their canines glowing slightly in warning as the other head growled.

Rin just looked confused. Confused at the words and her pack's reaction.

Fuck…Inuyasha swallowed his pride and knelt on the floor, leaves crackling under his knees. He whimpered silently and raised his hands, bowing his head in a lower manner, not making eye contact with any of them.

"How dare you?" Jaken's voice was completely different from what the half breed was used to. The toads voice had deepened in pitch, a warning croak bubbling out at the end. "How _dare _you?! Lord Sesshomaru's breed is not to be known by anyone! He hasn't been attacked by anyone who knew what he was for two hundred and fifty years! Everyone who knew what he is were either chased out of Japan or killed."

Rin looked down at her usual warden, brows furrowed in a childish fashion. She glanced between all of the adults, trying to figure out what they meant.

Who cared if her Lord was some…dansei boshi? He's still the strongest demon who ever lived!

Jaken continued his silent tirade and Inuyasha was relieved at the fact that he could hear and smell his pack closing in. In any minute now and they would be plowing through to help. "The youkai and ningen left now have no idea that a dansei boshi still exists," he hissed. "Yes, they know what they are from old journals but according to them they became extinct three hundred years ago. M'Lord was perfectly safe before you found out." Large eyes glared down at him and the dragon moved closer, growling.

Inuyasha flinched at the feeling of his brother's beast's hot breaths puff against his face and neck. Eyes burned into him with such intensity the demon was shocked he didn't feel the holes drilling into his flesh. He very obviously agreed with Jaken's words, which was actually surprising. Every time he saw his brother's pack the beast seemed antagonized beyond all reason by the little fucker.

"Tell me…why should we spare your life when your knowledge threatens to bring all of your brother's hard work down? Just how many people have you and your little pack told?" Jaken snarled, the beak bristling. "Tell us the truth and you, along with the rest of your gang, will die quickly and painlessly instead of slow and agonizing."

Golden eyes jumped to meet the owl shaped orbs, shock and fury reading across the demons expressive eyes as Inuyasha's brain recognized the words. He didn't get the chance to speak however when Rin interrupted.

"Master Jaken! How could you say that?!" the little girl was staring the toad down, her hands clenched into fists with her eyes glowing with internal fire. "That's a really mean thing to say!"

"Oh…! What would you know you foolish mortal?! Remember your place child and step down!"

The dragon's mouth closed as one head turned to watch the argument between retainer and ward while the other continued the vigilance on Inuyasha. The hybrid had to laugh to himself at the reptile's amusement.

"My place is by Lord Sesshomaru's side! You may be his retainer but he considers me to be his daughter!" Inuyasha gaped at the confession, unable to deny the jealousy bubbling into his chest. His aniki hated Inuyasha because of the human blood running through his veins, thereby abusing and neglecting him. And yet here he was, taking in a fully human child into his midst and deeming her worthy of being family. "And isn't it right, Master Jaken, that family is higher up on the social ladder than simple followers?"

Rin grinned in an expression that Inuyasha was shocked to see on such an adorable and innocent child when Jaken paled, beak gaping. "You – You little monster! There is no way that _you _could be more important in M'Lord's eyes than me! You're naught but a filthy ningen!"

Ah-Un rolled their eyes at the words, groaning in exasperation. When will the idiot ever learn?

"Well this 'filthy ningen' orders _you _to back down!" She used the elder's shocked silence to her advantage and quickly turned to Inuyasha, who jumped slightly at the Kagome-ish look shining in her eyes, half expecting to be sat. "What's a dansei boshi?"

Twitching under the dragon's intense stare Inuyasha answered the girl. "It's a type of male demon that can get pregnant." He glanced at the growling ryu before turning back to the girl. "That's what the moon on Sesshomaru's head stands for."

"So Lord Sesshomaru can be a mommy!" she all but squealed in excitement, clasping her hands before her in awe. "I can't wait for a little brother or sister!"

"YOU FOOLISH CHILD! Being a dansei boshi is not a good thing!" Jaken's squabbles drew Rin's attention back to himself and the half demon watched as Jaken told her the more gruesome subjects on dansei boshi. "Ningen and youkai alike despise the breed more than their hatred for hanyou. Our Lord has already been through much pain because of this and if any others find out he'll be doomed. Despite his strength and status."

Rin quieted and her hands fell, eyes wide. She blinked in shock and looked between all three demons. Jaken who was staring her down with a saddened expression and Ah-Un were looking down, the expression difficult to interpret on their lizard faces. Inuyasha's mouth was a firm line, eyes hard with determination. She moved closer to him and he lost the hard look.

"You want to protect him right?"

"I do."

"And…if we let you go you'll do that? You'll let us all be in your group?"

"I will."

Inuyasha's ears started to perk slightly when he saw the girl nibble on her lower lip. She nodded and stepped aside, pulling the shocked Jaken with her. "Then go save him. Before any others find out and try to hurt him."

Jaken spluttered and the dragon groaned out their disapproval but before any of them could stop him Inuyasha used the pent up energy in his legs like a spring to bounce up, and had disappeared in the shadows of the trees faster than one could say Wind Scar.

Moving at such an intense rate Kouga made sure to lose his pack miles and miles behind before closing in on the scent of a familiar dog demon and death. The tornado that was created under his feet demolished the trees and little animals ran screeching for cover.

He had made sure to lose the others miles back before venturing any closer to where the smells were coming from. Heh, after all, Ginta and Hakaku would only make situations worse for the distressed dog.

Leaping over a fallen branch Kouga tried to sort out the emotions he was smelling from the incensed demon. Anger obviously, along with the possibilities of frustration, fear and grief. Two idiotic wolf henchman wouldn't help Sesshomaru's frazzled nerves die down, only make them worse by the scent of the dead buck.

Some might say that what the ookami was doing was prompted by concern for the other's wellbeing or worse they would say that he was doing it out of charity. They were wrong.

While he was somewhat concerned for the inu the dark haired wolf was only answering to the call. Despite their species both Sesshomaru and Kouga were members of the canine family and thanks to the distraught vibrations being sent out by the younger youkai the wolf was compelled to find out what was wrong. They were similar in ways that were difficult to explain which is why one would stop to at least let the distressed absorb the stability of their presence.

Besides. He hated doing charity work, it was a practical smack down to those who don't want it and it was difficult even for him, to figure out if they wanted the assistance or not. If they did want the help they were all too grateful for it, but if they didn't want it – and Kouga would know, seeing as how he did this quite regularly when he was younger and less experience with such matters – well, let's just say he ran running with his tails between his legs thanks to the vicious beatings.

He wouldn't even do it to Inuyasha. It was best not to interfere with another's personal life, especially if they would most likely become pissed off.

And the last thing he wanted to do was piss off the already ticked dansei boshi.

Kicking off a trunk Kouga used the force to bound left at a sharp angle, his hair and tail whiplashing straight forward from the velocity. Following the scent of blood that only grew stronger the longer he ran he knew he would be there in a matter of minutes. But that's right he knew what a dansei boshi was and what they stood for.

It didn't mean shit to him though. Sesshomaru was one of the strongest youkai Kouga had ever seen and if it weren't for his pride he would admit that the Lord of the West was actually stronger than him by a long shot, so really the stereotypical 'oh they're weak bitches' was just that. Stereotypical bullshit. The dog had gained Kouga's respect and that was what mattered.

Same went for hanyous. Sure they were youkai's mixed with ningen but still. They had feelings, they could communicate, for the most part they were intellectual. And Inuyasha, the mutt was just that, an annoying mutt, but the bastard was strong. Whipped his ass more than a few times as well and Jinenji was able to create medicines out of herbs and shit that most others couldn't possibly figure out how to do.

He just really didn't understand the logic of the stuck up ningen and youkai.

Blue eyes widened and he came to a halt just outside the small clearing where it had all – and still was – taking place. The clearing was small, the surrounding trees stretching out with large branches to cover the undergrowth with their foliage, shadowing it from the sun's rays. Bushes of different kinds were all over the place, along with the residue tracks of a deer herd that had long sense fled.

Excluding their now deceased leader. The buck's condition almost made his gut churn as dark blue orbs carefully traced every wound and how they were distributed. Blood decorated most of the floor, along with the dismembered leg that lay some ten feet away, the bloody shoulder aligned with muscle and flesh just sticking out of a cherry bush. The heart was a beautiful sight though, large and glistening red though surprisingly unharmed except for the amputated bits.

It was the youkai who had captured the Wolf Tribe Leader's attention though. Sesshomaru was a sight to behold, whether he was pristine or covered with filth he was a thing of beauty. And just now with the way the sun was hitting him... The demon was reclined against a magnolia tree one leg up with the other stretched out. His one arm was resting over the upraised knee, delicious crimson dripping off the youkai's hand and claws in rivulets. Sharp golden eyes were staring in Kouga's general direction and the ookami had no doubt in his mind that he knew he was there. Blood decorated the feminine features, painting a few sections of his silver hair red. The rays of the sun made him look like some fallen, morbid angel.

Absolutely beautiful and when Kouga's eyes landed on the indigo crescent on his brow a grin softened his features. The most angelic dansei boshi he had ever seen or heard of.

"Show yourself ookami."

But…with that deep voice he knew better than to try and bait or seduce the young dog.

Stepping out of the shadows the tanned demon smirked, eyes squinting as he laid his hands on his hips. "'Sup M'Lord?"

Sesshomaru rose a brow at that one, pleasantly surprised at the usually reckless and thoughtless wolf's respect. It was completely unexpected but not unwanted. "Nothing that concerns you wolf. Now speak, why are you here? What do you want?"

Kouga sniggered at the others – of what Sesshomaru could pull off – shocked expression. Sure he acted idiotic, especially when he was around Inuyasha but he knew when to back down. A volatile demon that was much stronger than he was not something he wanted to anger and by showing the respect by saying the proper title he was displaying his passivity. Opening his eyes completely Kouga contemplated. Perhaps I should inquire just a little, see how he reacts. "I could feel and smell your distress signals from a ways off. I was just worried for the well being of a comrade."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "There is no reason for you to worry. Tell me what you want or leave. But make sure your choice is soon, this one's patience is running thin."

The wolf lost the smirk and lowered his hands to rest at his sides. Bowing his head he looked at the ground, not wanting to start a challenge by looking into the peeved golden eyes. "I merely wanted to see if there was something I could do to assist you. Surely you know how canines are, we can't resist to come and comfort when another calls." Glancing at the buck he added, "It appears the morsel didn't satisfy you."

Relaxing his muscles when Kouga shifted into a submissive posture – another odd movement on the wolf's part – Sesshomaru lost the glare. "There is nothing you can do. Now leave."

The wolf rolled his shoulders, sensing the dog's anguish. His heart wanted him to stay but his experienced mind wanted to follow the Taiyoukai's orders before he overstayed his welcome and became the inu's next kill. He knew he was taking a risk by doing this but Kouga stood his ground. "What about this? That buck didn't appear to be in your tastes an' I know of this group of cats that are absolutely scrumptious." He tilted his head back and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes in an unchallenging way.

The Taiyoukai huffed through his nose and stood in one smooth motion, his large sleeve quickly swallowing his long fingered hand. Cats eh? Not a bad choice of a snack and perhaps he'll actually have the stomach to consume them. Especially seeing as how they were difficult to locate, even with his acute senses and the wolf appeared to be harmless.

And even though he would rather die than admit this out loud he knew the wolf was having an effect on him. Sesshomaru's muscles were relaxing and the distraught emotions were dwindling. This may turn out to be a healing procedure.

Just as they were about to head off each youkai froze in their tracks, nostrils flaring. Kouga watched warily with befuddlement as Sesshomaru started to snarl and once they both could hear the newcomer's feet pounding against the earth how the white's of the dog demon's eyes started to pink. The iris and pupils darkening.

Black brows furrowed and Kouga bowed his head, upper lip rising to show a fang. So, Inuyasha was the cause of the elder brother's fury. How interesting.

"_Kouga! What the hell are you doing here you flea bitten wolf!?"_ The screeched words were quickly followed by a red and white blur as Inuyasha burst through the foliage growling. His hand was grasping the Tetsuaiga's hilt, biceps clenching under the baggy robes; prepared to draw it out at the earliest moment.

Much to their chagrin the half breed moved to stand between his brother and rival, his posture screaming…possessiveness? – or was it protectiveness?

The wolf immediately straightened to his full height as he growled out, "I'm here because I want to be here you pathetic mutt!" Kouga quickly shifted from pleasurable companion to aggravating child as he bantered. "And where's Kagome huh mutt? Did you just up and leave her unprotected in the middle of a youkai infested forest?!"

"Fuck you Kouga!" Inuyasha screamed. "The other's are with her so she's fine! Besides, she's more than capable of protecting herself while I protect my foolish brother from sick bastards like you!" and Inuyasha really did feel that Sesshomaru was behaving foolishly. If he would just submit and go with his pack under Inuyasha's rule he would be much safer. Why couldn't he see that?!

Kouga glanced sharply at the demon standing behind Inuyasha and flinched. Sesshomaru was in a state of near boiling rage, the whites of his eyes completely red with a dark blue middle. The stripes on his cheeks elongated and grew ragged, wrapping around his jaw as his fangs grew past his lower lip. His teeth were clenched and bared, grinding so tightly that the ookami was afraid they were going to break. Inuyasha didn't even appear to be noticing his mistakes.

Sesshomaru heard his inner beast roaring with fury and indignation as he thrashed around within. Both he and his subconscious wanted nothing more than to rip his bastard otouto to shreds and leave to feast on deliciously rare felines before Inuyasha embarrassed him further. Or worse expressed secrets that no one was meant to know.

Sure the little bitch from the future – who got in trouble more times than he could count being raped by Lee and the others – could protect herself better than Sesshomaru could?!

"An' what makes you think he needs protecting?!" Kouga flung an arm out to the side, claws gleaming in the sun as he hollered. "And why from me? What do you think I'm gonna do?!"

Inuyasha was seeing red and with the loud sound of metal sliding against wood the Tetsuaiga grew to the impressive fang under the blinding golden light. "I don't think I know what you're gonna do to him! _I know what you're going to do!!_ You plan on impregnating him and degrading him because he's a dansei boshi and you think they're nothing but nuisances! Disgusting freaks that need to disappear!" Kouga stiffened, no longer looking at Inuyasha but at Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru's enraged gaze moved to meet his eyes he quickly averted his gaze; the last thing he wanted to do was look in the eyes of a raging beast that was stronger than he was; Sesshomaru would think he was challenging him. "Well I'm not gonna let you do it! You'll have to get through me if you want t-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

There was a whoosh of wind and a cackle of youki and Kouga ducked, barely missing the bared foot that would have kicked his head off if he hadn't moved.

Sesshomaru had struck right then and there, a power induced fist pounding directly into Inuyasha's spine and sending him flying. The sword flew through the air after being forcibly discarded from its master's hands and after embedding itself in the buck's belly it shrunk down to its sealed, rugged form. Five trees split at the center as Inuyasha flew through them, the large boughs falling over onto other trees and a large cloud of dust and wood obscured their vision.

Kouga could hear his rival groaning in pain and sunk to the ground in the second lowest form of submission before the Taiyoukai standing before him. Kouga's belly was uncharacteristically flattened against the ground, his head down along with his arms and legs, his tail shivering between his thighs. He hated acting like this and in no way would ever submit but at this moment it was either submit or perish. And he chose life. Whimpering silently he prayed the dog demon would spare him.

"Are you planning on destroying me now ookami?" the Lord's voice was petrifying. It was lacerated with snarls so thick you could just barely understand the words and the unbelievably high lust for blood around him put Naraku's to shame. "Now that you know what I am? Are you going to try and perform what Inuyasha accused?"

Desperately shaking his head the ookami shivered his response. "Iie! I don't see the point in abusing those with different capabilities! I swear I will not harm you in any way shape or form that Inuyasha suggested!" Clenching his eyes shut Kouga resisted the urge shake in fear but he couldn't stop the trembling as Sesshomaru's furious blasts of youki battered down on him like a physical attack. The exact equivalent of a roaring sea during a storm as the massive waves of icy cold water crushed their victims down into the rough reef or sand below.

Sesshomaru was seeing only red and while the majority of his anger was focused on Inuyasha Kouga was another threat. The ookami knew what he was now, and despite the submissive posture he still couldn't help the fear. Growling he reached down and plucked the taller demon off the ground in a single sweep, his anger making the ookami seem like a light weight, a feather. Kouga's eyes were still closed, the tip of his quivering tail visible between the closed thighs as his entire body shook with fine tremors.

"I don't believe you." The words came out in a whisper and Sesshomaru was delighted in the reek of terror that washed out from the elder in his grasp. "You think this one is not fit to walk this earth don't you. You want to destroy me now like the supposed bitch that I am!"

"Iie! Iie! That's not what I want!" Kouga yelped his eyes opening but looking at the floor. What the hell was wrong with him?! He doesn't act like this! He doesn't cower in fear of anything or anybody and yet his body wouldn't listen to his head. Half of him wanted to fight back and free himself while the other, smarter and more instinctual half insisted that he stayed put. It would increase his chances of survival if he remained passive and his body listened to that half. It wouldn't move an inch to fight or push away and his mouth broke out in voices he never thought he would use before he could stop. "You're stronger than most of the people I know and are extremely admirable! You're honorable and respected and powerful and the farthest thing from a weak bitch!"

After quickly assembling in his head he decided it would be best if Sesshomaru did not know that he already knew he was a dansei boshi. It would be harder to regain the little trust they had in each other if he knew.

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest like a contemplative husky as he conversed with his beast. The inner dog scrutinized the form before him and inhaled the youkai's emotions. Relaying the words in his head Sesshomaru came to a conclusion. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. For now." As soon as he said those words the Taiyoukai threw the other into a tree, displaying a bared fanged grin at the splinting tree and groaning wolf.

Kouga punched the ground in his frustration and shame. How the hell was he supposed to look anyone in the eye now that he had behaved so ridiculously?

In all actuality he was disgusted with his behavior, he was Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands and feared and respected Taiyoukai whose powers excelled over many. He wasn't supposed to act so out of control like this! But he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stop.

Storming off the dog moved at a leisurely pace in the direction of his little brother. Following the path of destruction he sought out the prick who had caused all of this, all brotherly feelings of sibling affection and mercy gone. Now all he wanted to do was kill, torture the bitch before reviving him then doing it once again.

As he walked he was completely unaware of the approaching group that was rapidly moving their way.

The inner dog barked once he caught sight of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru immediately zeroed in on his little brother. The hanyou was groaning in pain from his place in the tree, blood splattered all over him. The trunk was now concave a few feet in thanks to the boy who appeared to be suffering from a few injuries. His cheek was almost completely cut open, his ears pressed flat on his skull, protected and his right arm looked broken.

Oh how lovely, and that was his sword arm to.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he realized that Inuyasha wasn't just thrashing out of pain but for the simple fact that he was stuck. The bark had snagged onto his hair and clothing, his claws embedded. Sap was dripping down on him in chunks and squinted golden eyes glared in displeasure only to widen in shock when Sesshomaru stepped directly in front of it.

"Foolish little brother, do you have any idea of what you have done?"

Inuyasha whined and wriggled as he fought to free himself from the prison. "I just want to protect you! What don't you understand about that?!"

Sesshomaru roared and a bright flare of red power flashed out of his being in a pulsing wave. He threw his hand into the hole of the tree and gripped at the fabric of the Robe of the Fire Rat with a hand that shocked Inuyasha out of his wits.

The hand was still covered in blood but the fingers were curved so the first knuckle was bent down, elongated claws extended with the other knuckles bent up. The blood stained pale skin was covered in a film of white fur the normally perfectly curved stripes on his wrist jagged as they stretched to the middle of his paw. And that paw was somehow fisting against him, pushing him further and if it weren't for the robe the bark would have made its new home in his back.

Sesshomaru's canine teeth were unbelievable big in his fury and his red eyes were widening. His silvery mane was bristling in fury and his jaw was stretched out just the slightest. The words that came out of his mouth were more like ominous barks and growls, formed at the last second into gravely words. _"You told him what I was! How in any way is that protection?!" _another surge of power and the surrounding trees were straining to keep their roots in the ground. _"I don't need protection! This one never has and even if I do end up needing it…"_ red eyes bore cruelly into gold and Inuyasha foolishly stared right back. _"This one would never seek protection from one as weak as yourself half breed!"_

Inuyasha glared, angered and hurt as he freed his arms and tugged at his aniki's wrist. "That's where you're wrong! I can defeat you and once I do you'll have no choice but to follow my orders in my pack! Me as your alpha!"

Both subconscious and conscious roared at Inuyasha's challenge and Sesshomaru's jaw stretched further drool slipping down the side as red power lashed around him and every single tooth sharpened beyond belief in his mouth. If he wants a fight it's a fight he'll get! Fuck the mercy, fuck the remorse this bitches life ends here!

"Let's finish this!" their simultaneous cries were reinforced when Sesshomaru pulled his arm back, bringing Inuyasha with him. The hanyou was flung on his feet to the ground and just when the Taiyoukai was about to move to attack a sharp gasp along with a very familiar and important smell permeated the horrid atmosphere.

Both looked up and were surprised to see both of their packs riding Ah-Un and Kirara. Sango, Kagome and Shippo were on Kirara where Miroku, Rin and Jaken were on Ah-Un.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she hopped down once the flying beasts landed and ran to him. "Oh my god are you alright?!"

Sango and Miroku both kept wary eyes on the furious demon, weapons on the ready and Kirara was snarling softly in her large throat. Jaken and Rin slid down from the dragon's back and they both stared in horror at their Lord. Sango spoke up, directing her question at Inuyasha though standing a ways away from Sesshomaru who was still in his partially transformed body. "What the hell is going on here? Inuyasha?"

"Silence human! This is nothing to do with you!"

Kagome glared at the youkai and brought out her bow and sacred arrow. "After what you did to Inuyasha yeah I'd say it is our business you jerk!"

Shippo shivered behind the enormous feline as he sunk to the ground, feeling impulsive to get into a submissive pose.

Jaken screeched at the girl, little arms waving as he brought the Staff of Two Heads to face her. "How dare you speak to M'Lord like that! That wretched beast deserves nothing more than death! And Lord Sesshomaru is the perfect man to do so you impudent ningen!"

"You little toad!"

Sesshomaru was quickly losing his patience and Miroku saw the move happen before it did. Leaping towards the couple he shoved Kagome out of the way and threw an ofuda at the approaching youkai who paused once the paper hit him. Sesshomaru roared and tore the sheet off him, ignoring the crackles of electrical energy and he looked down at the annoyance when he ran to him. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru are you alright?! Maybe you should rest! We should flee when we have the chance!"

With a twitch in his upper lip Sesshomaru kicked his retainer away from him, tuning out Jaken's ridiculous squabbles. Turning to the ones in front of Inuyasha he snarled, "Move."

They stayed put and just when he was about to move forward he was stopped. Turning around to assault the unfortunate soul he paused when he noticed Momoke held in Un's mouth.

'_What are you doing?! Look at yourself this isn't you! You must stop this nonsense before it's too late and someone gets hurt!'_

'_But that's the point! Inuyasha and his pack must be destroyed!'_

'_And Rin?'_

'_What of her?!'_

'_Look behind you, in front of your brother's monk.'_

Sesshomaru did just that and was shocked to see his little girl standing in front of the houshi. Her eyes were hard and determined, her mouth set and it was quite obvious that she wasn't going to move anywhere.

His snout shortened a little.

"Stand aside Rin."

"No!" everyone blinked at the girl who was opposing the one she called father. She gulped and took a step forward towards him, eyes pleading along with her body language. "Lord Sesshomaru…you need to stop. Master Jaken told me what could happen to you because of what you are and…" she looked down. With her little body shaking Sesshomaru could smell the intimidation from her and was horrified to realize she was…afraid of him. Rin, the one child who adored him…was afraid.

Instantly his power dimmed down and his snout shortened further, hair lowering a little.

She looked back at him with tear filled eyes and a quivering mouth. "And I think we should join Master Inuyasha. He can protect us all."

Sesshomaru felt as if a lightening bolt just struck through his heart and the world darkened. No…not Rin… Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his face down, shadowing the dog features with his hair from the others view. What happened Rin?.... Is this one not good enough? Is this one not strong enough to protect you? Why are you betraying me…?

Ah-Un groaned and nudged his back, trying to get him to look at them so they could talk. But Sesshomaru wouldn't move, wouldn't turn his head, not even when the orphan moved forward and tugged on his pants.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

The group lowered their weapons when they felt the power diminish and Sesshomaru felt the changes recede. His face turned back to normal with his eyes lightening once more, his fangs shortening and his stripes smoothing over once the muzzle shifted back. His fingers straightened out as the stripes on his wrist smoothed over, the fur disappearing from his hand. He was back to his own humanoid shape and Inuyasha stepped forward, pushing the others out of his way so he was no longer behind them.

Something was really wrong here!

Shippo and Jaken stood and walked forward, the imp running to the man who had just kicked him across the battle ground and he asked what was wrong. He too gained no response.

Sesshomaru finally moved to look at Ah and Un in the eyes, relaying a message through a saddened gaze.

'_Stay with Rin.'_

'_What do you mean? What are you planning?'_

I'm not good enough for her any longer… Sesshomaru turned back to look at his adopted child and moved out of her hold. She looked like she was about to cry as she continued to step forward with an outstretched hand but he continuously stepped out of reach.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Stop!"

You fear I cannot protect you any longer little one. They have convinced you to stay with them and you wish for it to be so than so be it.

"Rin. Stay here with them."

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru!"

He turned and started leaving walking faster than she could keep up with and Inuyasha bound forward along with Jaken each shouting his names while the former demanded him to stop where the latter wished for him to wait for him. Feeling his heart shatter because of Rin Sesshomaru let his power condense around him, morphing into a ball that Jaken latched onto before their entire bodies were enveloped in a glowing light.

And then they were gone.

;3 chapter 12 is completed! Sorry for the delay and thanks so much for the reviews people keep them coming!

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Oh please, please, please, please, please forgive me!! I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long but yea! Please forgive me!!

Warnings: swearing death blood…the usual and oh! An unexpected and unwanted face shows up at the end...:3

DarkAngelJudas: as usual darling your review left me smiling with pride, thank you so much. And to be honest I never even thought of having Sesshomaru freak out when Miroku threw the ofudas at him but I'll keep that in mind for future chapters. And yes poor Sesshy has no idea that Rin didn't mean what she did, all he sees is that she wanted to find a better protector. Poor baby I'm crying for him and I'm the one who did it to him! what kind of person am i? anyway as to your request it will most definitely pop up dear.

Chibi Tsuki Hikari: he is good enough isn't he no! sesshy baby is more than good enough, he's perfect! Yes sweetheart the main pairing is going to be InuSes but there will be others, some of them one sided and not at all consenting…

Mikinyet: things will eventually work for our love but unfortunately as for the hit with the tree…well let's just say inu's a little slow on the uptake

Hinatinha: I'm sorry! I don't mean to make people cry even if it does make me smile sometimes…especially when its supposed to but I'm sorry

Chibirin8: no no no! rin didn't mean to hurt him she really did have his best interest at heart its just that sesshy baby misinterpreted it. don't make her any less in your eyes kay?

Pineapple55: I'm sorry for leaving you hanging but unfortunately…sesshy isn't doing too good…

Pumpkinpi: yeah inu really needs to learn to shut up for once doesn't he? Stupid puppy bad puppy bad! Then again they're all being rather idiotic, what with them not being able to figure out that sesshy's rather large ego is deflating fast…and we all know that the easiest way to hurt a man is to strike at their egos…ah poor poor sesshy baby

Princess Sin: yea inuyasha's a lil idiot at times isn't he. Unfortunately you'll find out about rin in this chapter…

I don't give: I updated again! quick check your spam! Check it check it!! it's okay really you can rant all you want about their stupidness

Living And Breathing: hehe, I'm glad you likeys the pairing that you usually don't like. Hopefully this chapter will be just as satisfying

Aghony-of-Darkness: I think everyone wants to huggle poor sessh but you all know how that'll turn out. and you have to update your Heat story soon…please please please!!!!

Nilyenea: the plans for mommy dearest are not to be revealed just yet but don't worry that onna will get hers…oh she will get hers hahahahh!

May: well I'm sorry it ended so quickly for you, hopefully this one will continue to make you happy and mwahahah you cannot predict the future of this story! No one can!!! Hahahha! Sorry…I'm being weird, thanks for the reviews

Lili: of course sesshy baby's not weak but it will still take some convincing to make him join the gang

Spottedstar106: calm down child!! Calm down!! I don't want it to kill you T.T

Loretta537: yays its good and here my dear, is more

Zc701011: I continued! Though later than wanted but still I continued!! And who knows about naraku right now, the little freak…I still don't know what he's planning and I'm the writer!

Anyways sit back, relax and…

Enjoy,

Chapter 13

Jaken shuddered at the squealing squishes breaching the air, goose bumps breaking over his green flesh. The high pitched, blood curdling screams were loud enough that it sent his ears ringing and his own blood pounded in an abusive head ache before they came down to a choked gurgle. He couldn't even begin to imagine the demons pain, his own form trembling violently at the imaginary wounds destroying his body.

Even the Staff of Two Heads was quivering in fear, and of its own volition to boot. Not just because he happened to be holding it.

Blood was thrown this way and that, the surrounding trees splashed with dark crimson that slid down the sleep bark, answering the call of gravity. The grass was covered in the liquid and the stench was nauseating even to him.

Perhaps though it wasn't the smell that was threatening his stomach to reject his breakfast but the sight.

No. It definitely was the sight.

It was midday, the sun burning a bright orange gold over head. There was a pleasant breeze running through the land, weakening the affects of the sun's rays.

They had just exited a large forest and were starting onto a clearing that had a large, glistening lake covering the majority of the pasture. The scene had been almost beautiful and serene, albeit with a morbid quality…a seriously warped quality, but at least it was peaceful. No violence.

Until the unexpected youkai had run over to them. Apparently the creature had made himself with his environment, using allusions to make himself look like a mere boulder. But then the male broke the magic and darted towards them.

Normally his master would demand an explanation from the newcomer, before striking them down. But…in his current state…

The fox demon had been caught off guard, believing the dog demon to be shocked into stillness for the strong figure had held still like a statue, the young male was most likely coming up to attack the intruder but his intentions would never be known now.

Lord Sesshomaru had moved faster than Jaken could ever hope to see, one moment the inu and youko were in his sight, the next they were both gone. Seconds later the youko could be seen flying through the air, blood following him from the wound in his chest like a splashing fountain. The Taiyoukai soon made himself known by appearing and landing heavily upon the wounded adolescent, crushing the boys rib cage in his harsh landing.

Limbs were being thrown around, clumps of flesh dancing in the wind as the atmosphere glowed red with specks of crimson particles. Clenching his eyes shut and fisting his hands Jaken turned away, teeth grinding. The fox's gurgles and squeals as blood sloshed in his throat were diminishing as he was slowly and painfully killed.

It was all his fault…all Inuyasha's fault!

His Lord Sesshomaru had become a shell of his former self because of that despicable mongrel.

There was a rough growl and Jaken felt a flash of wind flutter his clothing. Looking up he forced himself to ignore the bloody mess that was once a teenage body and saw his master continuing his trek. The demon was covered in blood, old and new. Quite literally there was not an inch of his person that was clear of the crimson coloring.

Even his eyes were colored rubies.

Soft, threatening growls continued to echo from the dog lords chest and the imp knew better than to get anywhere within twenty feet of him. Time after time the demons who had come within that limited amount of space had been slaughtered without thought, mercilessly and brutally. Some were coming in on friendly terms, others vicious. Some were humans who either felt threatened by the powerful demonic presence or were running up, concerned about all the blood.

Regardless they were butchered. Their limbs and internal organs slung about like strands of stray confetti.

It had been over four weeks now since the betrayal and despite how the Taiyoukai ripped his prey to shreds with his fangs…he never ate them.

Which bothered the little demon.

Even Taiyoukai's need to consume something at least two times a week in order to keep up their strength and energy. Sesshomaru hasn't had a bite ever since Inuyasha's spectacle even though it appeared as if his dog side was more in control than his rational mind.

But what disturbed him the most was not his master's lack of consumption…but his prey.

Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't touch a child but now, in his current state, he butchered even them. The imp had seen the look in those blood red eyes and the cold expression was the exact same as the furious, fanged snarl. The same as the blood lusting pulses of his aura.

The urge to kill.

He never slept or drank either. Jaken had fallen asleep a few times on their journey and often he found the distraught demon missing. The only was he was able to find him agains was the trail of blood and dead bodies scattered across the floor.

His master's current predicament was frightening. Without food, water and sleep, not to mention the man's constant travels and kills, Sesshomaru was weakening drastically. His claws and fangs were bleeding from the abuse and slight bags were growing darker under widened eyes. He continuously panted as sickness started to ravage him, forcing the poison in his system to drip out of his claws, leaving a nice trail of sizzling, dissolving earth and flesh. But still he continued on.

He had turned into his namesake.

The Perfect Killer.

Inuyasha's ears were pressed flat to his scalp as his nostrils were brutally attacked from the scent of death. Behind him he could hear Kagome retching at the sight of the bodies and the reek that simultaneously tortured her mind.

Corpses were everywhere, _literally everywhere. _Clumps of bodies covering the ground and trees, some of their faces still intact. Humans and demons alike all screaming in pain and fear, eyes huge in childlike terror.

Sango was closing her eyes and holding Rin and Shippo to her so they couldn't see. The slayer was used to death, had seen and killed many, and still her face was a stark, deathly white.

After the youkai had left Rin had been in a state of shock. Her eyes had grown wide and her tiny form trembled as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She screamed and screamed for him to come back and yet the demon never did, resulting in the child to bolt forward, as if expecting to be able to catch up with him. Kagome had stopped her and held her close, muttering loose nothings in her ear in attempts to calm her and Inuyasha was left staring at the spot where his brother had disappeared, his arm singing in pain.

Somehow…somehow he couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault that Sesshomaru was suffering then and there.

He remembered the intense look of hatred burning in the dragon's eyes. The small girl had tumbled out of Kagome's arms to seek comfort from Ah-Un but the dragon backed away from her. One head was groaning and shaking its head where the other was held high, golden eyes brimming with disapproval.

It only made the kid cry more.

Ah-Un trotted towards him after backing away from Rin, both heads shaking as the entire body quivered in barely held back rage. Steam was billowing out of their mouths and Inuyasha could see the ryu's vivid dream of shredding him to bits than blowing up the individual pieces.

He couldn't blame it.

But it was what Koga had stated that grated him the most.

"_You freaking _idiot_! Do you realize what you have just done?!"_

_Glaring at him Inuyasha snarled, "What the hell are you talkin about wolf?! I should be askin' you what you were planning on doing to him!"_

_The ookami snorted and rubbed the bridge of his nose, fangs peeking through slightly parted lips. "You fucking bastard. I wasn't going to do anything to him! You on the other hand should be feelin' pretty fucking great full that the demon you shouted out to about your brother's race already knew what he was! And didn't give a shit about it either!"_

_That drew a pause from everyone except the girls who were all huddled around each other, the elders trying to comfort the sobbing child. Miroku stepped forward with furrowed brows. "You already knew he was a dansei boshi?"_

_Straightening his shoulders Koga glanced at him. "Aa, I'm older than the koinu by a hundred years so I know all about that gift. And quite obviously I don't give a shit that he is what he is, just like I honestly don't care about Inuyasha bein' a half breed."_

_Inuyasha snarled, obviously untrusting of the mangy wolf. "Keh, like I would actually believe your flea bitten ass."_

_Koga sighed and turned away, starting to disperse into the woods. Just before he met the trees he turned back, one sharp blue eye blazing in fury and accusation. His voice was just as accusing as the look, if not more so and the hanyou couldn't help the slight shiver running through his spine. "Be great full half breed, that you said it to me and not someone else. It was obvious earlier that your outburst was unintentional, a mere response to your spirit. Think about it though. Your aniki is Lord of the Western Lands and has been alive for a good two hundred years more than you. Those reasons alone are enough to create horrid, powerful enemies that you have no idea about, council meetings and his aloof manor unfortunately contribute greatly to their urge of disposal."_

_Fists clenched and the wolf's next, hypothetical question was intensified due to the dragon's rumbling growl. "What happens if you accidentally tell one of his enemies what he is? What happens if said enemy is disguised, his or her true body acting as a mere shell of the psychotic kumo…Naraku?"_

_A shock of electric energy bolted straight through the half demon, the electrical impulse thrusting straight through his gut and sending his surrounding muscles and bones into an act of frozen ice._

"_Keh, like I would do anything like that!" Inuyasha tried to pull himself out of the hole he had dug himself into. Koga simply smirked and waved over his furred shoulder before disappearing in his hurricane induced cloud._

_Leaving the hanyou to ponder his words._

_What if he really did anything against? What if he accidentally _did _tell one of his niisan's enemy's about Sesshomaru's curse but at the same time blessing?_

_They traveled the trail of blood and death for the next month, disturbed by the numerous bodies and vegetation that was sizzling under thick green globs of acid._

He had expected the Taiyoukai to lose control, but to lose it to this current condition was unbelievable!

Miroku walked up beside him, his eyes squinted as he covered his nose. "Doesn't it bother you at all? Inuyasha at this rate your brother will have destroyed every village that we come across." Violet colored eyes jumped from face to face, landing on one in particular. "I'm beginning to doubt if this creature even is Sesshomaru. Your brother obviously has some sort of weak spot for children but that one body looks no older than Rin. Can it really be him?"

The monk knew Sesshomaru was a malicious force of nature but he didn't believe that even that bastard could do something like _this…_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and continued to walk, his ears down. The group followed behind at a fast rate and the half demon muttered quickly enough so that only Miroku would hear. "Yeah, it's definitely him."

Taking a deep breath he nearly gagged at the scent of decaying corpses but was able to distinguish the one he wanted most. Eyes widening he looked over his shoulder and ordered, "Sango! Get on Kirara with the brats! Kagome and Miroku get on top of the dragon, we're leaving now!"

At that the demon ran off with the beasts of burden launching off behind him, sticking close. Ah-Un, however, was growling under their breaths, catching each other's eye and sending baleful glares at the humans riding him.

"Inuyasha! What happened?"

Jumping over a discarded log the teen shot back, "He's slowed down. If the smell is right he shouldn't be more than a days away."

Koga narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him, a single fang showing up and over his bottom lip. The inu youkai was busy hacking away at some rock demon who barreled out of nowhere at him and to be quite honest the ookami was bothered deeply by the brutality of the youkai.

Never in a million years would he think that the great Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western Lands, cause such homicide. The dansei boshi was always a pristine creature and yet here he was…covered head to foot in blood.

…

And mercilessly slashing and biting away at the shocked and petrified demon whom had unknowingly signed its own death wish when it decided to attack.

Blue eyes blinked and Koga tilted his dark head to the side in a rather doggy fashion…He…he didn't know that rock demons had so many stomachs or other intestines before…it was both disturbingly morbid and…fascinating.

Closing one eye he flinched away in disgust when Sesshomaru tore off the top part of the demon's hard skull and sent brains splattering across the grass.

That…that was just gross…

But what was really shocking was that the thing had brains at all. That species was always such an idiotic bunch that he figured they functioned like fungus. No brains, just a centralized area of nerves and needs.

No matter how small that brain was it was still a shock and…almost a letdown to realize that they really did have brains like every other living creature.

On either side of him, Ginta and Hakkaku paled, turned a sickly green color than promptly threw up their most recent meal and the one before that. Quickly stepping away from the pair of idiots to stay clear of the vomit Koga made sure that neither Sesshomaru nor his little vassal Jaken noticed their presence yet.

It was all clear. Contrary to popular belief Koga was actually very intellectual, and was able to put his head to good use in almost every situation he found himself in. He noted how the imp stayed a strict twenty feet away from its master and whenever another being entered that limited space they were quickly and brutally eradicated. And determined to stay undetected the wolf clan stayed a good twenty feet away from the green shorty.

It worked out nicely.

Haaa…if only Inuyasha knew how to keep his mouth shut shit like this wouldn't be happening…

"Err…Koga?"

Raising a black brow the Leader of the Wolf Tribe glanced back at Hakkaku who still looked a nasty green, despite his stomach loss.

"What?"

"Why exactly are we following him again?"

Ginta quickly stepped up and pouted, the rest of the wolves staring dead ahead at the master killer. "Yeah? I thought we were looking for Naraku."

"Heh, you're tellin' me that you would rather be lookin' for that blasted spider than watching the koinu here?"

"Ano…yea!" and obviously Hakkaku had to put his pieces in.

Koga snickered. He couldn't believe it! Just a week ago the pair had been griping and bitching because they had to travel so much just to find a single half demon and now they were begging to go back to the search once they stopped.

"I thought you hated lookin for that asshole."

"Oh, we do…it's just," Ginta glanced over at his friend and comrade, wincing. "Well, Sesshomaru's ten times scarier and what happens when he finally spots us huh? Not even you can take _that _out!"

The wolf growled menacingly and the pair hissed back but backed down, whimpering as they did so. The other wolves groaned and moaned one ear and eye on their alpha while the other ear and eye were planted squarely on the demon that had petrified them so dearly that one night.

The one where they had slaughtered a small two legged, and were about to eat her before he showed up and glared at them in such a way a few actual wet peed.

They had no idea what to do. Listen and follow their master like the subordinants they were or follow their instincts and _run. _

Blue eyes were pinched in a cold glare as Koga spun around, his pony tail flying over his shoulder. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to let us get spotted!? And yes thank you, I'm aware of the fact that I am unable to defeat him but don't you understand the severity of the situation at all?!"

Bright beady eyes merely blinked up at him in shock and the man had to resist the urge to throw them in front of the manic youkai. The two were cowering on the ground before him, sitting on their asses with their arms wrapped around each other.

What a couple of friggin' babies!

"Iie."

"If Sesshomaru wandered into the wrong area he could end up slaughtering more of our friends and making more enemies against him forcing them to run to Naraku's waiting arms! Or worse yet Naraku could find him and somehow force him to direct all that rage on all of us and not even Inuyasha's Wind Scar could prevent it." Teeth gleaming blue eyes flickered from demon to demon before closing and turning back to the once again traveling Sesshomaru.

"That's why we're trailing him. We're the last resort."

The idiots looked at each other with their brows raised. It made since, even if they didn't want to listen to reason. Ginta glanced up and blanched.

"Ah-! W-wait Koga! Wait for us!!"

Koga didn't bother to stop his trek, insisting on following the younger demon's trail. Sesshomaru's vassal was clearly shaken, the green imps skin raked over with goose bumps as he jogged just to keep up in his limited area. Sapphire eyes narrowed as he took in the demon lord's state. The dog was obviously fatigued and ill, his slim form shaking with each step he took and the green acid mingled with fresh crimson blood continued to drip from his claws.

The youkai hadn't eaten in weeks, hadn't slept in weeks, hadn't drank in weeks. Koga may not have known much on an inu's health and physical problems but he did know that the Taiyoukai would soon fall.

Of either his own doing or another's.

Freezing Koga felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he inhaled the foreign smell three hours later. The dog demon was standing in front of a large lake, frozen like ice.

The demon didn't even so much as twitch in his current state, his long mane bristling as his snarls could be heard the good forty feet away. The sun had lowered to the west, allowing a slight pinkish, orangish hue to run rabid throughout the baby blue sky and a strong breeze flashed from the north.

Jaken was trembling and the others behind him were whimpering in fear, stepping backwards slowly as if dealing with a new, horrid predator that wanted nothing more than to rip them to shreds.

Even Koga could feel the tension in the air, the slick hatred and betrayal pooling out of the Taiyoukai's stiff, blood covered body. A very dangerous feeling was permeating the air and Koga followed the hungry glare of the inu youkai to the other side of the lake where a large, ominous looking castle rested in the background.

Just an hour ago the wolves had scented a new powerful presence as they entered the Southern Lands. The place reeked of dogs and other canine species along with the overriding scent of death and decay. It was disgusting and prickled at Koga's skin and senses like millions of ants trying to get their fill of wolf.

But now that feeling of utter danger was so strong it nearly suffocated him and his group, the green imp actually falling to his hands and knees from the pressure. Such a strong killer instinct was something to be both feared and respected.

Much like their very own Lord of the Western Lands.

But there was a female inu youkai standing at the other edge of the lake, her own golden eyes wide with shock as they stared into Sesshomaru's. Her hair was set up in a very complicated fashion and a long, thick fur cape covered her shoulders to drape and drag along the ground. Her kimono was very similar to that of Sesshomaru's and her figure was very lean, showing that just because she was female it didn't mean that she was weak. On her cheeks were two magenta stripes and a blue crescent moon rested on her forehead.

The inus' remained locked in eye contact, just staring at each other and everything stilled to nothing. The wind had stopped bellowing and the animals had all stopped chattering and making noise. It was as if time itself stopped as they stared at one another.

And then it snapped when the female muttered something that shocked Koga to the core and pure, unleashed fury powered out of Sesshomaru like a racing storm.

"…Musuko…my son…"

Ano…will you all forgive me for the horribly long wait? Please? I have no excuses for my absence but hopefully the next chapter will come up sooner than this one did. Please keep up the reviews and thank you so much for giving them.

Ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

i am so sorry you guys for the wait...i have no excuses and all i can say is thank you for keeping with this thing! the speech was inspired by DarkAngelJudas so thank you babe for giving it to me. neh i'm sorry guys but i'm too sleepy right now to do the replys but know this you are all loved greatly and if i could i would reach through the computer and hug you all. and give you cookies. lots of cookies.

Warnings: swearing, murder attempt...cliff hanger

Anyway,

sit back,

relax,

and...

enjoy,

Chapter: 14

"Musuko...my son..."

Son? No...

Sesshomaru blinked in the far recesses of his mind at the voice, and the words. Only a mother would say those things, a father to perhaps, but seeing as the voice was light and airy with confidance he knew it belonged to a woman. But who was she? And who was she speaking to?

"I can't believe it! You're alive!"

Gold eyes were weary and half lidded, the pupils clouded over by confusion and sickness. Why couldn't she believe it? Who was she talking to anyway? A soft growl followed the questioning thoughs and the Taiyoukai closed his eyes when a picture of a little girl with long black hair and equally dark, yet warm eyes, flashed through his vision.

It was his Rin.

What did it matter? What did it matter who this woman was or who she was conversing with? It didn't matter. This Sesshomaru was nothing and needed by no one so why should it matter to him? What should it be to him? Nothing, nothing at all! He was cursed and loathed, both gave and recieved pain. Why would anyone need such a pathetic creature like him?

He tried to shut it all out. He wanted to go back into the darkness that had been so comforting. There was no emotions in the dark place, no scathing words or hateful, biting remarks. There were no battles and no one to hurt him.

Pictures of his mother, of his father and brother, and everyone else who despised him and those who used to follow him...

"Please my child! Let us rejoice! We are together again!"

Sesshomaru wanted to growl when the woman's voice broke through the blackness again. She had been speaking for a while now, of that he was sure, but none of the monologue had broken through. He wanted to snarl but what was the point? There was no point and he felt his anger disappear due to his tiredness. His tiredness of everything.

He tried to sink again, to wallow his mind and being in darkness for an escape from the pain. Normally he would call this cowardice, a weaklings way of running and normally Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, never ran. But he didn't care about that now. He had betrayed his kin, his parents and let down his followers and his admirerers, along with his allies. What was the point anymore? There was no purpose in his life so therefore his life was nothing. Pointless, and everyone would be better off if he were dead.

_He _would be better off dead.

As he sank back into the cool darkness he refused to cry. He had cried more than enough in his past and he wanted to show some form of dignity and grace before he left for good.

Everything was soon gone, everything went black and there was no feelings.

The dog demon, the proud son of Inu no Taishou was now as dead as he could be to the world.

Kouga stared in shock, his mouth gaping at the previous psychotic killer as he somehow morphed into a pitiful puppy in a man's body. Sesshomaru's mother was ten feet away from him and surpisingly the only responce she received was a violent recoil and series of whimpers. Just what had the bitch done to him?!

"Sesshomaru...ever since that day I've been looking far and wide for you. I searched the surrounding areas for years for you but there was no sign of your existance anywhere. Everyone I talked to never had answers or clues to your whereabouts, there was no sightings in the forests or villages and eventually I...I had to believe you were dead."

At this point the dog lowered her gaze to the ground and her shoulders shook as she cried, but the wolves were quite capable of noticing how the sobs were forced.

So...she didn't really give a shit after all. Kouga scuffed, disgusted, after all he had always hated liars and decievers and the one she was pulling off was the worst kind of deciet of all in his eyes.

He really wasn't surprised.

"My-my precious baby was dead I thought," she sobbed, her hands coming up to hide her tearless face. "I honestly thought you were gone honey, I thought something had happened to you..."

Sesshomaru gave a form of a distressed whine, his crimson eyes wide as they stared at her. He seemed stuck between moving forward or backing away. She didn't give a fuck at all about her son...but than what did she want with him?

The woman looked up at him, a smile gracing her features, one of supposed relief and happiness. "No," Ginta muttered silently to himself, catching the other wolves attention. "She's happy that he's alive, that part is sincere enough..."

Hakaku narrowed his eyes and lowered his dark head while he finished his friend's thoughts. "But she's not happy like other mothers' would be...its more of a convienant happy as if...as if..."

Kouga growled low in his throat, the mortal wolves snarling in responce. She had an ulterior motive, one that was on equal level of distaste as Naraku's.

"But you're here now! We can be together again my son!" Her gold eyes ran up and down his body, taking in his attire. "And by the judge of those clothes you are now Lord of the Western Lands." She held out her arms, her sleeves dangling from her wrists. "Come my child, together we can rule all of Japan and possibly the world!"

And...and there it was.

Her ulterior motive...mere power.

How fucking disgusting!

But what actually started to scare the ookamis' was Sesshomaru's reaction. The Taiyoukai was whimpering like a pup, and was moving forward with aquward motions. Why? Why was he moving towards her?!

And by his body posture, how it was fastly turning submissive, they knew he moved with no ill intent. He moved with fear, as if he was afraid of the consequences if he failed to do as his mother commanded. And somehow that fact made it all worse to stomach.

Finally the inus' were in an embrace, mother holding her arms around her son who was nonresponsive and still in the hold. It seemed he had no idea as how to give a simple hug but if this was the bitch he grew up with Kouga wasn't surprised in the least by his lack of reaction.

Ginta took a step forward, followed by Hakaku. "Kouga, I don't like the look in her eyes..."

"Yeah...I don't either." The female dog had a hateful yet gleeful sheen, a manic grin forming within those exposed fangs. The trio of wolves took many steps forward and out of the corner of his eye Kouga watched as Jaken sputtered into action and scuttled forward.

Dark blue eyes widened when the Taiyoukai's mother's voice reached him in a silent whisper. "Forgive me my child, but I can't let you rule beside me." The hands that rested on her son's back started to glow a bright green, a stench so nauseating to the ookamis' that they nearly gagged. Sesshomaru started to whine louder now, garnet eyes widening comically wide when he recognized the threat but like the days back when he was just a koinu he was too frightened, too disciplined to react against his mother's orders. "You've served your purpose son, your father is dead but now...the only one standing in my way of complete and utter glory...is you, my Perfect Killer."

The wolf pack sprang into action when Sesshomaru cried out in pain as both glowing, acidic hands sunk deep into his back, probably lodging somewhere around his spinal column and ribs. Perhaps his lungs. Despite the killing move he still didn't move away from her, not as blood dripped down his back, not as she continously pushed her claws deeper and not as he gasped and cried.

His discipline was too far ingraved into his mind and Kouga shouted when she let her son go, moving out of the way so he would fall to the ground.

It seemed to go in slow motion...how Sesshomaru's blood coated silver hair flowed in indiviual strands, how his mouth gaped in both pain and betrayal.

Twenty feet away Kouga noticed something that only worsened the situation already and his heart went still and cold.

Of all the people to decide to show up...of all the times said person decided to show up...this man was the last one needed.

Naraku had arrived.

The kumo appeared suddenly in the purple, miasmic cloud, his hands clutching the weakened dog by his shoulders. Sesshomaru was growling again but the attack and his conditions weren't allowing him to do anything, he could only lean into the half breed's body as his legs gave way and growl.

The woman blinked in surprise at the newcomer and moved away, as if smelling the different species of demons running rampant in that handsome body obscured by the baboon pelt. A disgusted scowl graced her features and she swung her hands in an attempt to get rid of her child's blood.

"Who the hell are you hanyou?"

Kouga roared as he sprinted towards the trio, his pack following. "Naraku!! Put him down you sick son of a bitch!"

"My, my...so rude you scrawny wolf."

"GET AWAY FROM MY LORD YOU FILTHY HALF BREED!!" A fine brow raised and the woman turned her head slightly to observe the little green demon running towards them. Ha! He looked so strange..."AND YOU, YOU SORRY BITCH! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The amusement quickly fled, leaving angered wrinkles in her brow. How dare that impudent little toad talk to her in such a way! She was going to be ruler of the world in a short matter of time now that her only threat was dying and he had the gall to speak to her in such a manner! "Shut your mouth ingrate! Before I rip out your insides."

"I'D RATHER YOU RIP OUT MY INSIDES THAN SEE MY LORD ABUSED IN SUCH A WAY! AND YOU NARAKU! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HIM!"

Kouga snarled as he stopped a couple of yards away from the trio and to his surprise the bitch didn't seem all that concerned about their company. She could probably smell them, or sense them hiding in the trees. "You heard the little idiot Naraku...let the boy go."

Naraku's crimson eyes were hidden by the baboon's muzzle but his amused and sadistic grin was more than enough to drive the wolves up the walls. And to make the situation worse it seemed that Sesshomaru was finally succombing to his sickness and he practically melted in the demon's arms. A fact that only seemed to amuse the black haired man more. "Tsk, tsk Kouga, I'm ashamed. To say such things in front of a fine lady is simply unacceptable. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Kouga snarled, his hair bristling. "You're one to talk you sick bastard! Now hand Sesshomaru over here so I can kick your ass!"

Naraku pouted, dark lips sticking out in a childish manner that made Koto sneer. Such a simpleton. Gold eyes turned to regard blue and she drawled, "And what is so important about my son? Now that his purpose has been fulfilled there's no more use for him. The bitch should be killed so my allies don't realize that I gave birth to a filthy dansei boshi."

Ginta gaped and shook his head. "That's your son! How can you talk about him in such a way?! Use him in such a way?!"

Nodding and growling Hakaku stepped up besides his leader. "He's right! You're the one Sesshomaru is supposed to run to with all of his problems and hope that you'll help him! Mothers' don't go around doing what you just did! And what you've been doing the entire time until you lost him!"

Koto's hands glowed and a disdainful glare struck the emotional wolves in their hearts. "Foolish creatures. The only thing that matters nowadays is power, family is one of the least important atributes and because of this abominaion..." she glared over at her son. She completely ignored the fangs of the baboon pelt as Naraku faced her, his lips held in a firm frown.

It seems even evil spiders can feel protective of his enemies when it turns to something like this.

"Because of him I lost Inutaishou! Because of him I lost the strongest dog demon to ever roam these lands! He should die for all the trouble he put me through."

Kouga was about to reply but Naraku beat him to the punch. "Well fogive me than miss...because you have not succeded in killing your pup."

She took a few steps and the wolves had to hand it to Naraku for keeping his ground. The female was scarier than Sesshomaru.

"I'm going to make sure he lives after this and then I'll let him kill you. In order to get what I want I have to gain his trust after all don't I." The remark was rhetorical and before Koto could do anything Naraku and Sesshomaru disappeared in a cloud of miasma, drifting off to who ever knows where.

"LORD SESSHOMARRRUUUUUUU!!"

Haha cliff hanger haha! sorry you guys for both the wait and the length...I've just been caught up with a bunch of shit I guess.

Please please review my loves and cookies to all those who enjoy my fic!

the next chapter will have a lot more action, i'll tell you that much!

Ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

DarkAngelJudas: darling as usual your comments make me smile ^^ however your ideas about Naraku might just change in this chapter...maybe maybe not...but than again even i'm not to sure about what i'm planning with him just yet....and you might be a bit disappointed in me for this one...i won't say why but i'm apologizing in advance

Pumpkinpi: yes poor sesshy has been abused greatly and will be in the future, after all koto is still out and about. personally i think she's much worse than our little spider but that might just be because of the way it turned out in this chapter

chibirin8: well i can't exactly tell you naraku's motives now can i? you'll just have to wait and find out my dear

Pineapple55: glad to be back as well love and you might be in a metsa metsa thing with naraku, our little spider hanyou is in a bit of a confused state at the moment as you'll soon find out and as for koto, well her death will be nice and slow ;)

Kihomi-chan: yes kouga is surprisingly protective of our dear puppy wuppy and as for said puppy toughening up...it'll happen probably in the next chapter

Kirai-Ninja: you sound absolute furious sweet heart, don't worry they'll all get what's waiting for them in the end, after all since when does sesshomaru ever not get his vegence ;D

name with held: yayz!!!! i get cookies i get cookies!!...are they chocolate chip cookies? but bad! no yelling at my precious cliff hanger no! ^^ glad you're likin' it hun

zc701011: y'know, i don't think i'll ever understand your name...but it's unique so i like it, hehe and i know i'm evil, i'm quite regularly called that ;) and the two just might pair up...maybe...it depends on my mood

IllusionOfAghony: yes the bitch koto has no right to call sesshy her son...but she did give us our puppy so you have to thank her for that...before slaughtering her mwahahaha! and as for the story gomen nasai but i accentally messed up with the authors for that story, i could have sworn you were the one to write it, gomen nasai, forgive me :`(

Xemnas The Superior: i updated i updated!!

animewannabe13: thank you! i am deeply flattered hunny that you think it should get an award but personally i'm happy with the way it is, with it's mediocrity or however you spell that word. but still thank you

Kameya Karona: oh my gosh long review and behind curtain number 1 ladies and gents we have...naraku!! curtain number 2 we have...inuyasha!! and curtain number 3 we have the wonderful (maybe) chapter 15!!!!!and there is no need as if your lover ran away, the story is back is it not!! please, please don't cry

literaryrxn: hehe, sorry your review made me giggle, hope you don't mind and yes cliff hangers can be stupid but at the same time when the next update finally comes in they can either help make the wait even more brilliant or just plain suck, hope you tell me how mine was

and now ladies and gents,

sit back,

relax,

and...

Enjoy,

Chapter 15

There was a soft, simpering growl coming from the male lying in the bed of pillows and frankly it bothered the other just a tad bit.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Destroyer of Life and all around murderous prick...should not be allowed to make such docile, content noises.

Especially when the growls were accompanied with tiny whines and whimpers.

But Naraku smiled all the same when the noises picked up and the head he was rubbing pushed into his hand, encouraging the pleasant scratches he was placing behind his ear. Absently he wondered if Sesshomaru would be so easily subdued in his sane state if someone were to do this same act.

He seemed so out of it, mindless killer or not as he practically demanded more petting. The spider was slowly beginning to rethink his ideas about the pretty little doggy.

After seeing what his bitch of a mother had done to her own son Naraku had actually...surprisingly become enraged. Not for his own miscalculations but for Sesshomaru. The pup had been through so much already and enemy or no enemy Naraku was disturbed by the protective bouts splurging in him.

And it shouldn't have been this easy to calm the raging beast either.

When he had first brought the wounded dog to his current hide out Sesshomaru was on his death bed, panting through his mouth as he tried to keep his lungs in working order. Naraku had tied the man onto the bed in order to prevent any unnessary wounds so he could attemtp to heal him in relative safety.

The inu youkai, unconscious or not, was not pleased at all at being tied down. Loud, vicious and yet weak growls and snarls permeated the air as he attempted to thrash but his weak muscles would pay him no heed so he just managed simple flops around on the bed. And whenever Naraku placed healing oitment on the more gruesome wounds the antagonizer had to force his usual expression of stoicness on his face.

He didn't understand what was happening to him, whether it be just plain sympathy he was feeling for the blasted dansei boshi, but he didn't like it. His plan was to use the brat, to make him trust him and than when he was least expecting it, to pounce and use him. Impregnate him in order to force a reason for the male to stay within his grasp.

Then there would be two options to go from.

Option one: he would attempt to absorb the strongest demon he had ever encountered, perhaps the strongest youkai to grace at least Japan today. Sesshomaru should be horribly weakened by than so the theory was plausible.

But in case that didn't work...

Option two: he would have a child. One born of his prowess and intelligence mixed with all of it's mother's genes. The babe would be a creation of their combination, something the spider had been trying, and failing, to achieve ever since he heard of Sesshomaru's being.

And after all that was said and done, after the child was trained by the two and strong beyond all reason, or if Naraku was the strongest one alive, he would get rid of his enemies and go about his actual plans and take over. And than kill Sesshomaru if the dog wasn't loyal to him. After all, the dog demon could probably still kick his ass even in that state of power.

But for some reason...it was all turning amok on him. His plans were all coming in to bite him in the ass for some reason unknown and frankly it was pissing him off.

It pissed him off how Sesshomaru's pained cries filled the room. It pissed him off when ever he imagined the emotional turmoil Koto had placed on him when he was in her care, and out of it, seemed to clutch at his heart. It pissed him off whenever he looked at that beautiful, still slightly demonic face and his chest hurt.

It didn't make sence.

Before the thing with Koto, when he was tracking Sesshomaru down his original plans on learning about the boy's blood stood rock solid in his mind. But after Inuyasha, stupid Inuyasha, revealed what both brothers thought to be unknown knowledge to Kouga and the Taiyoukai went into a beastial rage, his thoughts left him.

As he watched the silver haired demon strike down everything that got in his path or stood somewhere in his very large personal bubble...his plans started to slip away. And when he saw that enraged snarl on those blood covered lips they would come back and pound against his brain...his heart, screaming at him.

_How could you think about abusing this demon?! How could you even want to harm him - to use him to your own filthy advantages?!_

It was both amusing and annoying how Sesshomaru's rational side pissed him off and kept him level headed, where his irrational, purely beast side made him flush.

Perhaps...he was a little too much into bestiality.

Or maybe, he considered as Sesshomaru's content growling grew just a little louder and he was presented with more room to scratch...he had miscalculated.

Horribly miscalculated.

"Inuyasha?!" The white haired dog demon continued on his way, ignoring the little pest that shouted at him. "Inuyasha!!!"

When they finally found Kouga, Koto had long gone. You could only imagine Inuyasha's rage, the groups shock as they heard about what Koto had done to her own born son. And than their surprise and fear, when it turned out that Naraku had abducted the very being they searched for.

Now, the two people they longed to find the most were in the same spot, same place.

But gold eyes were too intent on his surroundings to pay attention to the girl from the future. His nose too centered for any hint of his brother's or Naraku's scent. His ears swiveling in every which direction as he sought out any sound that wound indicate their wearabouts.

It was his downfall.

"SIT!"

As the hanyou was covered in a purple light and made a small dent in the ground he thought that perhaps he should pay a bit more attention to his comrades. These constant 'sitting' sessions were really starting to hurt.

"What?!"

Kirara mewed as she landed beside him, the large cat staring at him with imploring crimson eyes. The dog demon had to look away, he knew what those eyes were telling him but he didn't want to listen. He couldn't listen to them right now.

His current mission was too important.

Kagome sighed from her resting place on Kirara's back, brown eyes filled with concern and a bit of annoyance. "I understand what you're feeling Inuyasha, I know that you want to find your brother as soon as possible but we need to stop and rest! Look at yourself!" Sango looked away for a minute, allowing her friend to try and get through the mutt's skull while she thought to herself that Kagome had no idea how Inuyasha felt. Had no idea what kind of thoughts ran through his mind. None of them did, but that didn't mean they shouldn't try and help him in any way they could.

"You haven't eaten for an entire week Inuyasha! We've only stopped a few times but everytime we wake up you're not there!" Tears are forming in her eyes. "You have to take care of yourself! How do you expect to get anything done right when you're making yourself vulnerable from little to no sleep and no nutrition?!"

She had a point, but she had no idea of the things running through his head.

"How can I eat Kagome? Sleep? How can I stop to do those things when Naraku could be getting farther and farther everyday, every second?!" He was breathing hard as Inuyasha tried to keep the fear from reaching his eyes. "What if we're too late?! He needs us...he needs us...," he needs me, Inuyasha thought quietly as he fell to the ground with his head in his hands.

He could feel his pack's eyes on him, could feel their concern as they stared dejectedly at him. "How can you expect me to sleep when all I see whenever I close my eyes is Sesshomaru's tortured face? Hear his pained and frightened screams?" I have to find him...I have to find him...

Tears were trying to free themselves from his eyes and in his current state of mental and physical exhaustion he nearly let them. By a single thred of self control the dog demon half breed clenched his fangs together. He was scared...he was actually fucking scared enough to the point he was ready to cry. But there was no way in hell that he would show them that kind of weakness.

They didn't need to know just how weak their leader really was...

He looked up when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and saw Miroku smiling at him. "You have to try and rest Inuyasha, who knows how long it'll be until we find either of them again? It's basically impossible to find Naraku when he has his shield erected and with such precious cargo we all know he'll be on especially high guard."

A scowl showed on the hybrid's face. "Ah geez thanks monk, that's exactly what I needed to hear. Now I'll never be able to get some fuckin' sleep."

The black haired man smiled softly. "But that's just it. You need to keep up your strength, for when we do find that rat faced bastard you're gonna need it." He looked to th sky for a minute, seeming to enjoy the unblocked view of the dark sky where the moon and stars shone bright, setting a nice view of the clearing their were in. He didn't bother to look away from the blue horizon above, just stated in a voice as quiet as it was before, "You're brother is going to need your strength when we find him. He's going to need you to be strong, for the time he can't be."

_That _made Inuyasha's gold eyes widen and his mouth fell open a little. It...it made sense. Sesshomaru's been hurt beyond all reason due to all of this and who knows how broken he's gonna be when they find him. He's going to need to be reassured until his mind is back in order, to be reassured that everything is alright. That he's safe, that his pack is safe. That things would be okay.

Normally he was the toughest thing around.

If a mountain that can stand as tall and proud as the Earth itself eventually fall due to erosion and storms, sometimes by mans' and demons' work stand back up over time to be even thicker and stronger than before. If Inu no Taishou, the strongest demon to ever live eventually fall only to become the strongest and most monumental skeleton.

By nature all things strong and powerful, elite and seemingly emotionless fall to their knees by a force to great. By thier own selfishness to be seen as strong and worthy they are tested when blows come to outwit those walls built up to protect.

But eventually they stand up again.

Sesshomaru has always been worthy, Inuyasha realized, but he's never been exactly strong. If he can make it through this moment in tact, if he can once again claim his heart and somehow manage to find enough solice that those emotional boundaries can crumble to reveal the _true _worth that hides within...than he will be strong.

When mountains can except their strengths and weaknesses, it is almost impossible to bring them down. When forest animals scream and run as their homes are demolished by forest fires but make due with what remains, than they are natures true beings.

Inuyasha smiled as he thought about himself. When he can except his own faults, than he will be one with himself, he only hoped Sesshomaru would let him help.

Miroku sighed to get his attention. "Besides Inuyasha, in a few days its going to be Full Moon, so after that's completed you'll have a full month to take that bastard down."

His, and Sesshomaru's group, finally settled down for a night's rest.

Crimson eyes stared with their strange blue, ovate pupils at the moon outside the window. As he was finally forced down to rest Sesshomaru's beast could actually feel the pain coursing through his form and allowed his immune system to get to work on any sort of infection. He was starving and thirsty, but he had gone longer before without said nourishment so this was tolerable.

With a hiss he could feel the bone in his left arm shift and shove like a fetus inside a mother's womb. The bone prodded the surrounding muscle and skin, the blood burning around it with pain as it did so. With a snarl the dansei boshi felt his acid converge in that one stub of an arm, melting the flesh from the inside and the beast thought that it was a good thing the black haired hanyou wasn't in the room at the moment.

He would have been woken up from Sesshomaru's pained howl as skin and muscle melted enough for the bone to glide forward an inch.

Shaking his head violently from side to side as the bone stretched and grew the dog snarled and snarled, green liquid dripping from his claws at a rapid pace. The room was instantly filled with a nasty smell as the acid burned away at the leather and other materials that resided on the bed. It only fueled his rage but there was nothing much he could do but sit and bare it.

These bonds were tied tightly and even if he could tear them apart he was too weak, in too much pain to try and get free.

Another howl broke through as his muscles glided down to follow his bone, the slightly longer stomp being covered once again by muscle and flesh. Once the ordeal was over he huffed and puffed, his head lying on its side so he was looking at a rather blank wall. He knew his hair was all over the place, stretched out among the pillows like silken fingers for the spider hanyou had thought to take the strands out from under his back as he lied down.

It was to lessen the pain and discomfort the dog, beast assumed. Midly he wished he was set free once again, he may be healing now that he was on remotely still but at least than the pain never came to mind.

His eyes flashed for a minute suddenly and his mouth dropped open in a sensual show of pearly white fangs as his body writhed. The mark on his brow was burning, sending lightening strikes of sensations down his through his every nerve.

A small, slight growl broke through the his open mouth as the sensations continued, getting stronger and his stomach ached.

He turned to look back at the moon.

It seemed that the moon would soon be full, and now that his master was asleep, resting far back in the very corners of their mind he could take control. Normally whenever these sensations, these early warnings would occur, his master would ignore him and take shelter, far away from any other being. He would ignore his baser needs, his beasts desires but now that his master was gone and out of the way, he could get what he wanted...what he needed.

Fuck all the consequences he thought as he gazed into that alluring white moon, his own sending electric fire through his veins. He would do as he wanted, for once he was in control.

A.U. haha, that was fun. sorry for the long wait peoples and if they seem a bit ooc and if the chapter is shorter than usual...

anyway our spider seems to be having...odd thoughts for our delectable puppy, same goes for said puppy. but our dear sesshy will soon become rather delectable himself...

please review and until next time

Ja ne


End file.
